The Continuing Adventures of Scrooge and Magica McDuck
by SailorMoonatic28
Summary: Picking up from the end of 'Two Sides of the Same Dime' Scrooge and Magica return home from the honeymoon to settle into married life and of course, it's never a dull moment with these ducks! From Magica adjusting to life as Mrs. McDuck and dealing with a certain witch who positively hates her and Scrooge to the return of a powerful foe; life is like a hurricane in Duckburg!
1. Welcome Home

Poe, Lena and Webby were in the kitchen of Scrooge McDuck's manor preparing dinner while Mrs. Beakley, Donald, the boys and Launchpad were preparing the house. Scrooge and Magica were due home from their honeymoon soon so everyone was trying to make sure to have a big welcome ready.

"There!" Donald said, finishing hanging the 'welcome home' banner.

"Looks good!" Webby said as she and Lena came into the living room with a large bowl of punch and cups. They set the punch and cups on the table and looked around. Huey, Dewey and Louie were putting up balloons and streamers.

"You're doing great guys." Lena said, then she noticed the banner was crooked. "Uh, Donald, the banner's kinda crooked." Donald looked at the banner and grumbled as he climbed the ladder and tried to fix the banner.

"There!" Donald smiled triumphantly at the straightened banner before the corner he'd just adjusted came loose. Donald grumbled and put it back up, then it fell again. "Do you want some more tape?" Lena asked, holding the tape dispenser toward him. Donald just ignored her and continued to fight with the banner. "THERE!" He growled when the banner finally stayed in place.

Donald climbed back down the ladder triumphantly. Poe then entered to set the food on the table followed by Mrs. Beakley who had just finished cleaning the rest of the house.

"How's everything going in here?" Poe asked. "It's all going great!" Launchpad said happily, beaming with pride over his contribution, the dessert table, which had ice cream dripping off of it. "Launchpad, why is the ice cream sitting out in the open, without any ice or anything to keep it cold?" Mrs. Beakley asked, eyeing the table and Launchpad with annoyance. "Uh, the ice melted already."

Mrs. Beakley sighed in defeat and as she moved to clean up the melted ice cream Poe recited a few words, waved a hand and the mess was cleaned up and fresh ice cream in a thermal container sat upon the table.

"I still don't like this magic business, but I could get used to _that_." She turned to Poe. "Thanks." He nodded, smiling cheerfully. "Of course. Happy to help."

"I don't like any of this magic stuff either and I still think Uncle Scrooge-mhf!" Donald was interrupted by the banner falling down completely, landing on his head. He ripped the banner off his head and proceeded to rant as he tore the "No-good, stupid, piece of junk" to pieces.

"Looks like you've all been quite busy, I guess you didn't miss me at all did you?" Scrooge laughed as he and Magica walked in arm in arm. "No, it doesn't look like they're anxious to see us at all." Magica chuckled.

"Welcome home you two!" Poe said, giving his sister a hug. "Uncle Scrooge! Welcome home!" The boys all exclaimed as they rushed Scrooge and hugged their uncle. "Good to see you lads!" Scrooge returned the hug. "Welcome back Uncle Scrooge." Donald said, leaving the shreds of the banner on the floor and joining the boys in greeting their uncle with another hug.

"So? Did you have a good time Aunt Magica?" Lena asked, looking at her aunt curiously. "It really was a wonderful trip. I didn't manage to completely solve Stonehenge but I think I made some progress with some interesting theories." Magica explained, taking a cup, filling it with punch and taking a drink. "What about your expedition to Paradise Falls Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked. "Did you guys find the mysterious and mythical snipe?" Louie asked. "As a matter of fact," Scrooge turned to the bags they set by the door, opened the large, beat-up duffle and produced a bird skull. "We found evidence of the bird's existence, a full skeleton!" He said proudly, tossing the skull between his hands like a basketball. "I'm going to donate it to the Duckburg museum, after it's been properly analyzed of course."

Mrs. Beakley looked at Scrooge in disbelief. "Mr. McDuck, did you really transport that skeleton in a duffle bag?" Scrooge shrugged. "I'm getting used to magic being a regular thing in my life now… it actually is useful now and again." "In other words," Magica started, "I used my magic to protect the skeleton because Scrooge didn't want to pay to have it shipped back separately." She grinned as Scrooge scowled. "What they wanted to charge was nothing less than highway robbery!"

Magica still grinned as she refilled her cup and filled one for Scrooge. "Ultimately, while magic may be a 'short-cut for hard work' it certainly is useful for saving money." Scrooge took his cup of punch and nodded. "Well considering who I'm married to now, why not take advantage of the benefits." "Oh really?" Magica's grin turned into an expression of mock offense. "Now I feel so used!" She said dramatically. Scrooge chuckled. "Okay, okay. Bad choice of words."

Poe laughed. "You two really are like two peas in a pod, I'm glad things are working out so far. Keep up the good work and we'll get to throw you an anniversary party yet!" Magica gave her brother a confused expression. "I honestly can't tell if you're being supportive or trying to insult us." Poe just grinned playfully. "You'll never know, Magi." Magica rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you dropped as an egg." "You know, that's a really bad thing to say Magi; we were in the same egg so that would mean _you_ were dropped as an egg too!" Poe chuckled and everyone laughed as Magica scowled at her brother.

"SHUT YOUR BEAK!" Magica snapped, red faced and Scrooge wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, even if you were dropped as an egg, I would still love you." "I hate you both right now." She deadpanned, expression conveying how much she wanted to slap both her brother and her husband while they sported satisfied grins.

"Is that true? You two were in the same egg?" Huey asked inquisitively. Magica nodded. "Yep. We're shared egg twins. I thank my lucky stars we're not conjoined… I don't think I could live that way." She once again was completely deadpan in her statement.

Now Poe pretended to be offended. "Oh, come now, it wouldn't be _that_ bad." He joked. Magica rolled her eyes. "At times like these I want to slap your face enough, if we were physically attached, I'd probably kill you." Poe snickered. "Again, not the nicest thing to say Magi… especially considering such an action may have the exact same effect on you if we really were physically attached!" Magica groaned. "I obviously need to quit talking, I just hypothetically killed myself." At that last remark Poe died laughing, as did Scrooge and mostly everyone else in the room.

"Shared egg twins huh? Intriguing!" Everyone turned to see Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera standing in the doorway, Fenton holding an armload of gifts and Gyro's expression showing the wheels turning in his head. "Don't even think about it, Gyro." Scrooge said sternly, already knowing where the scientist's mind was going.

"Shared-egg twins are as rare a phenomenon as it gets…" Gyro said thoughtfully. Magica shot him a warning look. "You come anywhere near me with any of your scientific junk and you _will_ regret it!" Poe took a step back and held his hands up. "I'm opposed to pain so I'd rather be left alone thanks." Gyro looked at Scrooge again and it didn't a scientist to read the 'I'll let the witch torture you if you even try it' in his expression so he decided that risk of his personal safety, and his job, wasn't worth it. "It's not like I would do anything invasive." He muttered.

"Uh, Here, we brought gifts!" Fenton said, changing the subject before Gyro could dig his grave any deeper. He handed the gifts to Scrooge. "We brought belated wedding gifts since we kinda lost the ones we intended to give you before. "Aw, that wasn't necessary, but thanks." Scrooge said, taking the gifts and putting them by their bags.

Gyro scoffed. "'Lost'? If you hadn't added the wrong chemical to my oil-less fuel formula and blown everything to kingdom come…" Fenton looked down, embarrassed. "I said I was sorry. Although, you really should work on your hand-writing and leaving your formulas in safer places." "Simpleton." Gyro grumbled.

Magica followed Scrooge and started opening the gifts; and asking Gyro and Fenton what each was. Gyro explained each of them; a hands-free mixer, an automatic money-counter, and a really hi-tech looking stereo system.

Scrooge had Mrs. Beakley take the mixer into the kitchen and Launchpad take the money counter into his home office. Donald then volunteered to set up the stereo. Until Gyro took over before he could smash it in a rage fit when he couldn't figure it out.

"So, what all does this thing do?" Scrooge asked, eyeing the stereo. Gyro then gave him a laundry list of things: "It plays records, cassettes, CDs, SD cards, Mp3s, Mp4s, Mp5s, FM, AM, records cassettes, burns CDs and functions as a karaoke machine."

"I'm not really sure I understood most of that but it's a radio that plays various music formats and is also a karaoke machine?" Magica repeated. Gyro sighed and nodded. "I guess being a sorceress you're not very tech savvy, are you?" Magica raised an eyebrow. "Not really, but if you're trying to insult me then you should quit while you're still alive." Gyro nodded again, this time with a slightly nervous expression on his face. He briefly looked to Scrooge who just looked amused and then turned back to finishing the last of the connections.

"There, it's all hooked up." Gyro stood back proudly as everyone eyed the new sound system. "Hey, we should try it out! Let's do some karaoke!" Webby cheered. "Why not?" Poe shrugged, his expression revealing his excitement at the opportunity to sing some more. "As long as Donald _doesn't_ participate." Scrooge was now the deadpan one as he gave Donald a serious look. The boys nodded. "Uncle Scrooge has a point… you should probably sit this out Uncle Donald." Louie said. Donald grumbled and plopped himself on the couch as the Karaoke session began.

Poe took the first round, singing 'My Way'; then the boys took over and performed a Powerline song. Webby and Lena did a duet, singing 'That's What Girls Do' and then Gyro took the mic and tried, unsuccessfully, to rap. Then Launchpad sang the 'Darkwing Duck' theme, even when he forgot the words. Even when the words were displayed on the TV screen. Mrs. Beakley took a shot at some opera and Fenton proceeded to sing a lovely ballad in Spanish. Magica then decided to take a turn, mainly because Poe, Lena and Scrooge were bugging her to, and sang; in Italian.

Scrooge and the others enjoyed Magica's performance and as she told Scrooge it was his turn now, a devious grin spread across his face and he looked her dead in the eyes. "Scrooge…? Why are you- no. I already sang something just so you'd all shut up; I'm NOT doing it again." She said firmly, face a little red from embarrassment. "Oh, come on… it'll be fun!" He said, voice sounding somewhat pleading but eyes glinting mischievously. "Nope." Magica crossed her arms and stood firm. "You're on your own."

He moved over to her, again wrapping his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "But you sing like angel… please?" Magica's face reddened a little more and she shrugged him off, trying to remain firm on her decision. "Sweet-talk will get you nowhere Scroogie." She said, although Scrooge could tell her resolve was faltering now. "Come on… I'll make it worth your while dearest…" He whispered again. She looked at him curiously. "Do I even _want_ to know?" She whispered back. He grinned and whispered something else in her ear and she sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

Scrooge grinned like a Cheshire cat as he and Magica took the two mics. "I'll ask you one more time Scrooge… please don't make me do this…" Magica complained. "Aw, you're gonna love it!" he responded as the music came on and he started singing softly. " _We're like a branch and it's vine,_ " " _Like a drunk and his wine,_ " Magica sang the next line reluctantly and they continued to sing back and forth, all the while Poe was clearly trying to contain his laughter while Donald just cringed.

By the end of the number Magica had gotten into the song and even smiled while singing the duet with Scrooge. " _We go together, you and I…_ "

They finished the song and received a round of applause before Poe spoke up. "You two really do go together like a drunk and his wine, I just don't know which of you is the drunk!" Magica groaned. "Keep up the wisecracks Poe and so help me, I'll turn you **back** into a raven." She threatened.

Poe shut his mouth, made a zipper motion, then a motion like locking a lock and throwing away the key, finished with a praying hands gesture with a remorseful look. Magica just rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"Sometimes you two remind me of another pair of twins I know…" Scrooge said, giving Donald a rare affectionate glance. "I'm nothing like either one them!" He snapped, crossing his arms and turning away. Scrooge chuckled. "Whatever you say Donald but the way you and Della would fight was still very similar." Donald just scoffed, huffed and refused to turn back to the group or say another word.

Gyro and Fenton excused themselves, Fenton because he and his mother had plans to catch the latest episode of their favorite novella once she got off work and Gyro because he had experiments he needed to check on at his house, something about a new genus of Venus flytrap, and honestly they both could sense the tension building at the mention of Donald's sister and didn't want to be in the middle of a clearly sensitive family matter.

Scrooge just smiled, a nostalgic and bittersweet smile as he reminisced a bit about his niece. Donald simply grumbled and muttered under his breath, trying to hide his emotions on the matter the whole time.

Magica couldn't help the smile on her face as she listened to Scrooge and observed the look on his face. He was both happy and sad thinking about Della, a tender subject for him, Donald, and the boys. He did look sweet with that smile on his face. Man, she really was a softy when it came to Scrooge, she inwardly laughed at herself.

Magica had come to believe that the worst kind of fool was a sentimental one after her parent's deaths but Scrooge somehow managed to turn her into one, or maybe he just made feel comfortable with having always been more sentimental than her sisters.

She knew that was one of the reasons that Poe was so eager to see her and Scrooge together, because he never denied that he was never cold-hearted and a complete softy in comparison to their siblings but she always denied that she was soft or sentimental at all after being teased and tormented by their sisters and schoolmates about it as a child. Poe knew that Scrooge could bring out Magica's softer side and that she secretly appreciated that.

After a few moments Scrooge decided to change the subject so Donald could calm down. He started telling some stories about his childhood in Scotland and his sisters and parents, inspiring Magica and Poe to share some of their stories, most of which included them being tormented by their elder sisters for various reasons ranging from being the unwitting practice dummies for their spells to being the victims of mean-spirited pranks, even an incident of Castandra wooing away a guy Magica was interested in as a teenager.

During the story exchanging Dewey got up and slipped out of the room without a word. Magica noticed this and knew the look on his face all too well.

Once she found an opportunity Magica excused herself and made her way to the boys' room where, just as she'd suspected, Dewey was sitting on his bed and looking at a picture, she assumed of his mother.

"Just as I thought. In here wallowing I see." She said, leaning in the doorway. Dewey looked up, a defensive expression on his face and he quickly shoved the picture under his pillow. "What do you want?" He snapped harshly. Magica raised her hands. "Calm down, I'm just checking on you because I can see you're having a difficult time."

Dewey looked at her suspiciously. "What would you know about how I'm feeling right now? Actually, why would you even care?" He questioned. A small, bittersweet smirk came on her face as Magica dared to step into the room and shut the door behind her. "I am your aunt now and I was being honest when I said you brats have grown on me… but more than that... I know more than you think."

He said nothing as she approached slowly, just watched cautiously and took note of the hints of uncertainty and unease in her demeanor as she finally sat beside him.

"You couldn't possibly understand." Dewey scooted away. "Poe and I were just a little younger than you when we lost our parents. I understand better than you think. It's very difficult to grow up without your parents, especially during these crucial and confusing years, heck even as a grown adult it can still be difficult." Dewey looked at Magica and saw the sadness in her eyes as she spoke. "Even when you have someone like my Granny or your Uncles it just isn't quite the same is it?" Dewey shook his head. "No, not really… I mean it's not like we really had a chance to know her but…" He trailed off. "It still hurts given the circumstances." She finished for him. He nodded and wiped his eyes.

Magica awkwardly patted his shoulder. "That's exactly why you should be in there with everyone else, listening to those stories… that's how you'll get to know her, through your Uncles and their memories." He smiled a little. "You're right." She smiled. "Trust me, I'm speaking from experience; it really does help to talk about it and…" She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck and looking off to the side, feeling awkward about the whole 'comforting' thing. "If you ever want to talk… like this… I'll be here." She glanced back at Dewey who just hugged her. "Thanks… Aunt Magica."

Magica felt warm fuzzies when Dewey called her 'Aunt' and hugged her. She knew she'd now completely won over all three of the great-nephews but decided she wasn't going to hold her breath on Donald. He'd probably hate her forever but as long as he kept his resentment to himself, she could deal with it. Mrs. Beakley would come around soon enough, it wasn't hard to tell that she would appreciate another womanly touch around the house.

The warm fuzzies were intensified when she watched as Dewey ran back into the living room and Scrooge looked up at her with a grateful smile as Dewey asked to hear more stories about Della.

Scrooge had noticed when Dewey left, it was no surprise as he was the most sensitive about his mother, but he was surprised when Magica left and even more surprised when Dewey came back, in a much better mood, with Magica behind him. It seemed Magica did have more maternal instincts than he'd thought. He couldn't help smiling at the thought and reassurance it brought for his decision to marry the surprising witch.

A few hours later, after everyone had gone to bed, Magica and Scrooge sat at the kitchen table. "So, I take it you had a talk with Dewey earlier?" Scrooge asked. Magica nodded. "Yes; he actually called me 'Aunt Magica' when the whole awkward situation was over." She chuckled, smiling warmly. "Good. What did you talk about?" He asked and Magica explained about her parents. "Ah, I didn't know that." He said, taking her hand and gently squeezing it affectionately.

"I understand how Dewey feels, I took it the hardest of all my siblings since I was closest to our mother." She explained. Scrooge just ran his thumb over her knuckles and gave a sympathetic smile. "Thank you for talking to him, it sounds like it was just what he needed." "Of course, I mean I'm not exactly the best with children, or offering comfort, but I tried." She gave a crooked smile with a chuckle. Scrooge leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Well, I appreciate the effort and I think Dewey does too."

Magica's smile became more mischievous. "So… Scroogie about your offer earlier… I believe you owe me extra now…" Scrooge chuckled. "Right, I guess I do." He got up from the table. "And I always pay my debts in full." He said as he prepared her payment, then came back to the table with two bowls.

He sat the first in front of Magica and the second at his place. Hers was full of black cherry ice cream, three full scoops. His contained sea salt ice cream. Scrooge then returned to his seat, leaned over and sprayed a nice sized dollop of whipped cream on Magica's ice cream and topped it with chocolate syrup; then did the same to his own.

"Is that good enough?" He asked with a chuckle. "Not quite…" Magica grinned, got up, dipped a finger in her whipped cream, left a little blob on Scrooge's beak, then proceeded to kiss him; removing the whipped cream in the process. "Now we're even." She giggled as she returned to her seat and dug into her ice cream. Scrooge just sat, blushing for a moment, before digging into his own ice cream.


	2. Offically Moving In

Magica was on her knees, unable to move as Haguk leered over Scrooge, malice in his eyes. He mercilessly slammed Scrooge with his spells while Magica could do nothing but watch helplessly.

Scrooge tried to fight back but his attempts were useless against Haguk's powerful magic. He went down, Scrooge gasped for air, eyes looking forlornly at Magica as the light in them faded and he became still… lifeless.

Magica screamed and her eyes flew open. She sat up in bed, in the darkness and quiet of the bedroom that was quickly shattered by Scrooge's concerned voice and the light of the bedside lamp illuminating the room.

"Magica? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked in a panic, seeing her huddled up under the covers, knees tucked tightly to her chest and tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I had a terrible nightmare…" She started quietly, through suppressed sniffles. "Haguk was attacking you… I couldn't do anything and-" Her words caught in her throat as the memory caused the tears to flood and choke out any words that she tried to speak.

Scrooge wrapped his arms around her in tight embrace. "Shh…" He hushed softly. "It's alright; that nasty warlock is long gone and I'm just fine, see?" She nodded as she tried to force back the tears and soft sobs.

Being so emotional was not something Magica cared for, she had grown to hate showing emotion like this after all the years of torment and ridicule for being 'soft' but the feelings she had felt in that dream were just too strong, too overpowering, too real. It had felt so real; she could feel the cold floor she was bound to, the aura of Haguk's magic, even the invisible bonds that held her down felt as real as the sheets she now sat beneath.

The worst was the feeling of pure terror that coursed through her like ice in her veins as she watched Haguk attack Scrooge, then the indescribably painful feeling when the life left his eyes; like a piece of her had been physically ripped away.

Magica clung to Scrooge tightly, she had never experienced such a horrific nightmare before and she was literally shaking from it.

Scrooge just rubbed her back gently through her nightshirt and held her close. She didn't even have to try to explain to him anything more, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the nightmare was honestly more of a night terror to have shaken her so badly. Normally, nothing seemed to faze her to such an extent but Scrooge knew all too well that even the hardest stone will crack.

After a while Magica felt her quivering body begin to still and her tears had ceased. She pulled away enough to look at Scrooge. "I'm okay now…" She whispered, wiping her face. "Are you sure?" Scrooge asked, still concerned. She smiled a little. "Yes, though I wouldn't mind staying like this." She snuggled up into his arms. He smiled as he started to gently stroke her back again.

Just as they were about to lay back down, they heard a light knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Scrooge called, just loud enough to be heard through the door.

The door opened just a crack and the little heads of Webby and the boys could be seen peeking in through the crack. "Is everything okay? We heard a scream…" Webby started. "It scared us half to death." Huey added.

Scrooge and Magica smiled at the kids, showing them that all was well. "I'm sorry I scared you, I scared myself too; I had a pretty awful nightmare." Magica explained. "Okay, but you're okay now right?" Huey's face showed concern. Magica nodded. "Yes, I'm fine now. You kids should go on back to bed, okay?" Scrooge nodded. "Aye, it's late and we all need our rest."

They all nodded. "Goodnight." They each whispered as they closed the door and returned to their rooms. Scrooge and Magica settled back in, cuddling close and he again rubbed her back as his eyes closed again.

The next morning Scrooge woke up to find himself alone. He slipped on his robe and looked for Magica, afraid she may have had another nightmare and left him to sit by herself. They were both still adjusting to married life, and life with each other under this new context, so it wouldn't be surprising if she had wanted to deal with it by herself.

Magica hadn't been able to go back to sleep after the nightmare so when the sun peeked through the windows she carefully climbed out of bed, showered and dressed for the day. Deciding to that maybe a distraction of some kind would help get it off of her mind she decided to go to the kitchen and start making breakfast.

She was almost done with the bacon when Mrs. Beakley entered the kitchen. "What, prey tell, are you doing in here?" She asked, clearly suspicious. Magica just gave her a deadpan expression. "Brewing a potion; what does it look like I'm doing?" She held up the frying pan full of sizzling bacon for a moment. Then Mrs. Beakley noticed the bags under Magica's eyes and how tired she looked. "Have you slept at all? Nevermind, I don't think I want to know the answer to that."

Magica just looked at her with mixture of sarcasm and sleep deprivation. "I know what you're thinking and you can stop thinking it right now. I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare if you must know; now the bacon is going to burn if I don't finish it." Her voice carried the tone of exhaustion and inability to give a rat's patoot about anything, save for the task at hand.

Mrs. Beakley watched as Magica, despite clearly being in need of sleep, placed perfectly cooked bacon on a platter and moved on to making French toast, finding a mixing bowl and a whisk for the egg mixture. "You really should let me do all this." She said, attempting to take the bowl and whisk from Magica's hands. "I'm not going to poison anybody if that's what you're worried about." Magica said sharply, turning away for the housekeeper, in no mood for her disapproval. Mrs. Beakley sighed. "That's not what I meant," She took the egg carton from the fridge. "You clearly should go back to bed and this _is_ my job; as you are now the lady of the house you can just leave this to me." She said calmly.

Magica just looked at the housekeeper for a moment as she thought about her words; that was right, technically she was now Magica's housekeeper as well so she really didn't need to be doing housework anymore. She hadn't even thought about that in slightest until that very moment. She was so used to doing her own chores and cooking that it was just a force of habit but now she wondered if Mrs. Beakley was actually being suspicious or if she had unintentionally stepped on her toes by taking it upon herself to prepare breakfast.

Magica set down the bowl and whisk. "Okay then… you can go ahead and take over in here and I'll just-" "There you are; are you okay?" Magica was interrupted by Scrooge, walking in with a look of concern on his face which quickly turned into a smile as he took a deep whiff of the scent of fresh-cooked bacon. "I'm fine, I just started breakfast but Mrs. Beakley is taking over now so I'll just go back upstairs with you." Magica said, looking somewhat sheepish as she walked toward the door. "Is everything okay in here?" Scrooge asked, looking back and forth between the two women. "Yes, it's fine… I think I just stepped on Mrs. Beakley's toes a little. Sorry."

Mrs. Beakley was taken aback by Magica's apologetics and assumption. "You didn't step on anyone's toes… I suppose I should apologize for the way I came off." Magica grinned a little. "It's okay. You don't like me, I get that and I don't blame you. I don't mean to intrude on your job at all, I'm just not used to having someone to do all these things for me so forgive me if overstep." Mrs. Beakley couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread across her face. "If I'm to be honest; this house is so large I don't think I'd mind having some of the work load lightened. Just try not use too much of your magic nonsense." Magica grinned back. "Proper house cleaning is done without magic; enchanted brooms can't be trusted. They overdo everything."

They all chuckled then Scrooge and Magica returned upstairs.

"Well, you seem to be winning over Beakley quickly." Scrooge chuckled. "It's not too difficult…" Magica yawned. "Anyone could see she's happy to have someone else to help with the chores; if you don't have a problem with that…" Magica trailed off, just now wondering if Scrooge would care whether or not his wife was doing housework when they had a housekeeper. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself." He smiled. "It doesn't matter to me if you're cooking or cleaning, whatever you want to do." He kissed her cheek.

"Will you be okay without me for a while today?" He asked, getting up and opening his closet, pulling out his clothes for the day. "Why?" She asked, watching him as he tried to decide what to wear. "I have several meetings today so I'm afraid I'm going to be pretty busy for most of the day." "You attend to your meetings, I have things I need to do to." "Like what dearest?" He asked as he changed out of his pajamas. "Well, I still have things in my hut on Mt. Vesuvius that I need to pack and bring here so I'll keep myself busy with that." "Right, we were so focused on planning the wedding that we never properly moved you in here." He chuckled. "Exactly. I'll have Poe help me and it should be done before you get back."

She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The honeymoons officially over now, isn't?" She cooed. He nodded. "Unfortunately, we have to get back to real life now." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And work on figuring out how to be married." He added with a laugh. She laughed too. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll figure it out." She closed the remaining distance and captured his lips in a kiss.

When they broke the kiss; Scrooge chuckled again. "That's the easy part!" She nodded with giggle. "The hard part will be living with Donald. I don't think he'll ever _not_ hate me." "No, he'll just have to learn to live with you being my wife, and his aunt." Scrooge laughed again. He gave her another quick peck just as Mrs. Beakley called through the door that breakfast was ready.

After breakfast Scrooge bid his family goodbye and headed off to the money bin for his meetings and Magica went to her Duckburg manor where Poe was now living with Lena.

Magica knocked and her brother greeted her. "Magi! Nice to see you so soon; don't tell me you're having troubles already." He joked, snickering and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Don't even kid about that kind of thing you goon!" Magica snapped, hugging her brother. "Oh, I have no doubt that everything's fine. You two are solid." "Thanks Poe, I needed that." Poe saw the worry in his sisters tired eyes.

"What's the matter Magi? You look terrible." She scoffed. "Thanks Poe, that's real nice." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't beat around the bush; there are only two people in this world who wouldn't believe you're okay right now; myself and your husband. Spit it out Magi, what's wrong?" She sighed and asked if they could sit and discuss it over some hot tea.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. It's probably just a little lingering fear after what happened. That old relic did knock Scrooge around pretty good and it did look like it was nearly the end of him." Poe sipped his tea. "Your newlywed nerves probably just caused your mind to dredge up memories of that awful spot." Magica nodded, sipping her own tea. "I'm sure you're right Poe." She said, feeling better now that she had some caffeine in her system and had spoken with her brother.

It was probably because they were twins but, talking to Poe about things always helped. Even when he was sarcastic or teasing her about what she had on her mind. Through his playful nature he always seemed to know the right things to say to make her feel better. Or annoy her enough to forget about what was bothering her.

Magica finished her tea and took their cups to the kitchen. "Now that that's out of the way, about the real reason I came here," She said, turning to face Poe. "I need your help." "What with?" "Will you help me move my things from Mt. Vesuvius to the mansion?" She asked. He grinned and nodded. "Of course, I will. In fact, I'll help you sort things out if there's anything you want to throw out and help you set things up at your new abode if you like." "Thanks, that sounds great."

They recruited Lena and with a quick spell they were at Magica's old hut.

"It feels like ages since I've been here…" Magica said, realizing that the tiny little hut she once called home now seemed almost foreign and lonely.

After she and Scrooge finally came to terms with their feelings, she had spent more time at his mansion because the little hut had felt too far away; then after they became engaged, she didn't bother to return to the hut but instead stayed in her room at the mansion while they planned their wedding and honeymoon. Now the little hut, while still retaining its coziness and charm, just didn't feel like home anymore.

"They say home is where the heart is," Poe said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "And if I'm not mistaken, your heart is currently handling business in Duckburg." He chuckled. "It's only natural that this little hut feels almost forgotten to you now." Magica nodded, smiling as she thought about her brother's words and her new family in Duckburg. Then she started to pull her books from one of the shelves. "Enough of the sentimental silliness, we have work to do!" She said, the smile still glued to her face as she loaded the books into a box.

Within a few hours the trio had completely packed up everything Magica wanted to bring back to Duckburg and she looked around one last time at the now mostly empty hut. Memories of all years spent there flooded her mind; all the schemes and plots plotted, hanging out with her friends discussing her plans to steal the dime, everything.

Despite the rush of nostalgia, she was filled with happiness; in the most unexpected of ways she had achieved all of her goals and then some; She had completed the task the Elders had given her and finally proven that she wasn't a failure and become the world's richest witch, but more than that; she had her brother back and she was now married to Scrooge McDuck, a wish that was so secret even she herself didn't realize she wanted it until it was practically slapping her in the face.

Magica had never known just how happy a person could possibly be but as she closed the hut door one last time, she knew without a doubt that she was the happiest witch in entire world. She sighed contentedly and then realized she was forgetting something.

"Abra Duckabra!" She waved a hand and a 'For Sale' sign appeared on the door of the little hut. "I don't need this place anymore so I'll put it on the market." She said with a smile. "Now, let's get back and put all of this stuff away." She said, Poe then used a spell to transport them back to the McDuck mansion, boxes and all.

As soon as Magica, Poe, Lena and Magica's boxes appeared in the living room of McDuck mansion there was a commotion; the timing had been just right, for Donald to trip over a small stack of boxes and send his lunch flying in a brilliant spray of lettuce, ham, mayonnaise, bread and chips that landed all around him on the floor and a few boxes.

Donald flew up off the floor and angrily barked at Magica and Poe. "What's the big idea with all the boxes!" "Sorry Donald, we were just bringing Magi's stuff from Vesuvius, didn't mean to spoil your lunch." Poe apologized. "So, all these boxes are full of witchy stuff? We don't need any of that stuff here!" Donald snapped as he began to try move the boxes toward the front door. "What do you think you're doing? Don't mess with my things you goon!" Magica pulled Donald away from the boxes and he proceeded to yell at her. "Take your mumbo jumbo out of here!"

Donald picked up one of the smaller boxes and Magica tried to tug it out of his hands and they played that game of tug of war for several moments, all the while yelling at and insulting each other.

"Let go of my box you loony!" Magica snapped. "Only if you get this junk outta here, crazy witch!" Donald spat back. "Hey! Be careful with my stuff, some of the potion ingredients are volatile!" Magica screeched as Donald continued to roughly jerk the box.

The two continued to fight over the boxes until they were interrupted by another voice.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Scrooge asked, walking in to see food all over his floor and on a few of the boxes that where in his living room.

The boxes were all small to medium sized and there were around twenty of them in six stacks, the shorter of which looked as though someone had attempted to put it in a sandwich. Poe and Lena stood in the middle of the stacks and Magica stood opposite Donald beside the sandwiched boxes, both holding one of the small boxes.

"She's brought a bunch of mumbo jumbo stuff into our house!" Donald said. "I brought my things from my hut on Vesuvius." Magica huffed, finally getting her box away from Donald.

Scrooge sighed. His nephew and wife both sounded like children. Despite the humor he found in the situation as he listened to Poe explaining everything Scrooge knew he would have to play mediator.

"I thought you didn't allow this magic stuff here!" Donald grumbled. "I didn't; but things are different now Donald, you're going to have to accept that and get used to it. Not that that means I'm not going to allow just anything." He started with a stern look at Donald and finished with an expectant look at Magica. "Well of course! After all, these things can be dangerous." Magica nodded. "Well I don't like it and I don't want the boys exposed to it!" Donald responded, equally sternly.

"How about we just put this stuff away in the garage or the attic for now?" Scrooge asked. "Sounds good to me." Poe said; not wanting to be caught in the middle of anything. Donald just nodded and cleaned up the remains of his sandwich. Magica nodded and chanted a spell to move the boxes to the attic.

After a somewhat tense dinner Scrooge and Magica sat in their room and he watched her as she sat at the vanity table that he had bought her as a wedding gift and brushed her hair while checking her reflection to make sure her face had come completely clean when she'd washed her makeup off.

She was wearing another oversized nightshirt, this one black and with the phrase 'Beauty Sleep' printed on the front. Scrooge had come to realize that aside from a slinky nightgown she worn on their wedding night all of her pajamas were mostly the large night shirts although he'd seen a pair of cute, bright pink, flannel pajamas printed with black cats wearing dark pink ribbons in her things when she put her clothes away earlier. She said they were a birthday gift from her Uncle Guntram but blushed a little bit, out of embarrassment either that she still had the somewhat childish sleepwear or that Scrooge was looking at her pajamas as she put them away.

"Well, aside from the rest of my clothes and a few other necessities, all of my things are in the attic," She said, still studying her face for traces of stubborn eye makeup. "I didn't exactly expect to be moved into an attic but that's what works I guess…" She trailed off as she put her hairbrush away and stood. Scrooge could see her cross her arms in the mirror's reflection, not in a gesture of irritation but clearly trying to hide her frustration with the situation.

"It's only temporary love." He said softly as he got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I won't whine like a child about Donald getting his way but I will ask what kind of restrictions you want to put on me." She turned to face him, a concerned expression on her face. "Restrictions?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "Well you said you wouldn't allow 'just anything' in regards to my magic so I'd like to know what exactly that means." She said, looking at him expectantly and with a little offense.

Scrooge now realized that aside from being annoyed that she couldn't finish moving in she felt hurt by the thought that he would try to hold her back in any way, like she was now his property because she was his wife. He hadn't thought about it like that, he'd just assumed she would know better than that but, they were now married and things were so very different from what they were less than a year ago and she had confessed to him lingering insecurities about everything during the honeymoon.

It was one thing to be adversaries or even just dating but marriage was a lifetime commitment and as a show of his faith and trust in her Scrooge had turned her sister's expectations on their heads and never once even spoke of any kind of prenuptial agreement while planning the wedding. When Hexa finally asked if he was going to make Magica sign one he said he never had any intention of having one drawn up, let alone making Magica sign any such nonsense.

Magica didn't even try to hide the joy and satisfaction she'd felt when he told her shocked sisters he trusted her implicitly and would never dream of doing something like that, then asked smugly if they thought there was a snowball's chance in a very hot place that somehow their marriage wouldn't work out and they'd be able to manipulate Magica to get any of THEIR money. Even Magica was momentarily taken aback when Scrooge had made it clear that to him, just being engaged meant that what was his was hers but relished how quickly her sisters lost their tongues and fled the room. Then the two laughed to themselves about the whole thing.

As he thought about it, Scrooge realized that it might have seemed like he was starting to go back on it, that she may be starting to feel like he either didn't trust her as much as he said or was starting to take it back now.

"Hey, please don't be upset; I'm sorry about today." He said softly, rubbing her back as had that morning to comfort her. Magica relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You still haven't answered my question darling, what kind restrictions do I have? I will abide by whatever you ask of me so long as I don't feel it to be unreasonable because that's how these things work, right?" She looked at him, a little hurt still lingering behind the love that shone in her eyes. "I may have married you, but this is still your house and your family, I can't just do whatever I want; I know that."

He quietly chuckled. "Well, I highly doubt you're deliberately going to do anything reckless or dangerous but just so we're clear; the only restriction I will put on you is no world destroying magic. Is that okay?" A cheeky grin spread across his face. Magica rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious and you're joking around." "I have no intention of 'restricting' you at all in any way. My family is your family and this is your house just as much as it's mine because you're my wife Magica, not some girlfriend."

He leaned his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her beautiful dark eyes. "I'm truly sorry if you felt like I don't trust you or wanted to hold you back at all. Believe me when I say that I didn't mean that and I would never be stupid enough to think I could 'restrict' you, ever!" He laughed a little and she did too. "Because you know I'd let you have it if you did?" Magica giggled. He nodded slightly. "Exactly." He gently pressed his beak to hers in a soft kiss.

"I don't have anything to do tomorrow so would like to get moved out of the attic?" He sniggered. She glared at him. "Not funny Scroogie. Of course, I want to put things away properly… as long as it's okay with you." Scrooge started to open his beak to say something but Magica gently held it shut. "Because I really want our marriage to work but it also effects everyone else; I know it's really uncharacteristic of me but I'm trying to be considerate."

She smirked, eyes glinting the way they typically did any time she came close to successfully stealing the dime. "But you know perfectly well that I'm every bit as greedy and selfish as you and if appeasing everyone a little is what it takes to keep what's mine; then that's what I'll do." He returned her smirk with his own. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Mrs. McDuck?"


	3. Household Disaster

Scrooge and Magica were sorting out her boxes and trying to decided where to put her potion making supplies; those things needed to be put some place safe and certainly not in the kitchen lest either Launchpad makes a sandwich with them or they get mixed up with the herbs and spices for cooking and _nobody_ would want that to happen.

"There's an extra storage room you could use for a potion lab." Scrooge finally suggested after several other ideas were shot down. "Does the door have a lock?" Magica asked. "No, but it won't take much to install one." He replied. "I can ask Poe to do it later and I'll setup a magical lock as well." Magica said thoughtfully. "Let me see the room first."

Scrooge led the way to a room that was stuffed with old boxes, dust, cobwebs and a musty smell. Magica cracked open a box and found a lot of junk in it. She coughed just a bit as she dropped the lid and dust flew up around her.

"I had no idea you were a hoarder Scrooge; what _is_ all this stuff?" She fanned away the dust with her hand as she looked at her sheepish husband. "Honestly… I don't remember. I just packed away stuff that wasn't terribly valuable but still sentimental to me now and again and now the room is full." "Like old birthday cards and tax forms from particularly good years Scroogie?" She joked. "Probably…" He admitted.

He couldn't tell if she was even more amused or actually shocked, her expression was somewhere in between the two emotions. "Anyway… we'll go through these boxes and clean out the room so you can use it if you like." Magica looked around the room, about half the size of the library and with a small closet to the left and a wide window directly across from the door on the back wall overlooking the back garden. "It's absolutely perfect… or it will be when it's clean."

They spent the better part of the day going through the boxes finding the aforementioned birthday cards and tax papers along the way.

"This birthday card from your sisters is so funny, with the 'happy' crossed out and the bitter message." Magica chuckled, reading an old card from Hortense and Matilda. "Not my best time; That was from years ago when I was first amassing my fortune and letting it get to my head." Scrooge admitted reluctantly. "No wonder they called you 'despicable'" Magica laughed, then picked up another random card from the pile in the box and read it aloud. "Dearest son, your father and I wish you a happy birthday; and do please come visit more often Scroogie." Magica started to say something but interrupted herself when she saw the postmark on the card.

"Scrooge… why is this birthday card from your mother dated from last year?" Scrooge glanced over at the card then returned to sorting through another box. "Because that's the one she sent me last year. I wonder what she and dad will say when I tell them I'm married- what's the matter?" Scrooge noticed the look of shock and confusion on Magica's face as he spoke. "Do you mean to tell me that your parents are still _alive_?" "Why are you so shocked by that? Your _grandmother_ is still alive!" "But that's different, _she's_ a _witch_!"

Scrooge just shrugged and ran his fingers through his sideburn. "Well, some years back I had my family's castle in Scotland rebuilt and it turned out that druid stones were used which sort of accidentally made my parents immortal." He explained, a little embarrassed.

Magica burst out laughing. "Oh, that is one of the funniest things I've ever heard! So, you get to deal with your parents for forever? Oh, you poor thing!" Scrooge scowled. "Don't forget, they're _your_ in-laws now so I won't be dealing with them by myself." She suddenly became quiet. "That's right… why weren't they at the wedding?"

Scrooge sighed. "Because… they're bound to the castle because of the magic that makes them immortal; they can't leave even if they want to. So, I didn't tell them anything about the wedding." Magica raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever plan to tell them?" "Eventually… I don't think it will go over well though…" Scrooge said, turning back to his box. "Because I'm a witch?" She asked. He nodded without turning around. "Yes, my father, specifically, won't like it at all." "I wouldn't be surprised; given the history between our families." She agreed.

At that point they decided to leave the subject and continue going through the boxes until they finally got down to the last box.

Magica opened the box and was greeted with the sight of a framed picture of Scrooge with a young Donald and a young Della.

A quick examination of the box revealed that it was full of mementos of his time with his nephew and niece. Pictures, a few treasures and trophies from various adventures and competitions and even things that appeared to be gifts from Donald and Della.

The box clearly contained memories that were near and dear but also painful for Scrooge. "I'll put this away somewhere else. You just work on setting up your lab." Scrooge bent down to pick up the box but froze mid bend.

"Aah… ooh, ouch…" He tried to straighten up but found his back wasn't cooperating with him. He had spent so much time hunched over that his back had gotten stiff and possibly thrown out. "Oh, for peat sakes…" He muttered, still trying to straighten up. Magica put her stuff aside and stood beside him, putting an arm around him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to help him. "Ow! I think my back decided it doesn't like me right now." Magica gently ran a hand over his back. "I don't think it's too bad, let's get you to bed and I'll see what I can do to help you."

Once in their bedroom Scrooge followed Magica's instructions and laid on his stomach so she could rub his back for him. "Your back is most definitely thrown out… but I think I can fix that." She said after a moment.

She stood and Scrooge looked over at her as best he could. "What are you going to do?" "Fix your back." She said confidently; then, with a quick spell she transformed herself, taking on her wrestling form she once used in an attempt to steal the dime. "You're joking right?" Scrooge gulped. "That's not really necessary is it?"

Magica just gave him a questioning look. "What's the matter Scroogie? Is this look off-putting?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well I- I mean… It's intimidating okay, it also seems like over kill…" He trailed off as she started laughing. "So, what you're saying is I'm scaring the great Scrooge McDuck?" He groaned and returned to his original position on his belly, beak hitting his pillow with a soft 'plop'. "Okay, okay. You have your laughs while I'm in pain and discomfort." He grumbled, realizing she had taken the form simply to tease him. "Oh, don't get your feathers in bunch my love…" She leaned down and cooed in his ear, gently rubbing his back.

"You know, this moment would be much better if you would change back." He teased. "I tell you what; as soon as I fix your back, I'll return to my normal, beautiful self and then we can see where the moment takes us…"

Her eyes shone with passion and Scrooge got as comfortable as he could, finding himself wondering, not for the first time, just why it was that it had taken them both so long to realize how good they would be together. It never failed to surprise him just how comfortable and right things felt with someone who was supposed to be one of his greatest enemies; sure, they'd only been married for about a month but it felt like they'd been together forever, probably because they had known each other for so long and knew each other practically inside and out.

Scrooge was jolted from his romantic thoughts by the sudden discomfort in his back as Magica proceeded to work on his back. "It may be uncomfortable for a moment but just bear with me Scroogie." She soothed as he groaned.

"Ah! Ow! Woman, what are you doing to me!" Donald heard his uncle's voice as he walked down the hall to check on Huey, Dewey and Louie. "Don't squirm so much! It's gonna take longer if you don't just stay still!" Magica snapped back. Donald hesitated as the voices where coming from Scrooge's bedroom and he knew that might mean he should just keep walking but then he heard Scrooge cry out again. "Ouch! Are ya trying to kill me?"

At that moment Donald decided to barge in and thought he knew exactly what the sight that greeted him meant.

Surely Magica, looking like a large wrestler and pinning Scrooge face down to the bed meant she was attacking him, possibly even trying to kill him.

"Get off of my uncle you, nasty witch!" Donald spat as Scrooge and Magica just froze in place, startled by Donald's abrupt entrance and outburst.

"Donald, what's the matter with you? She's just trying help me with my back!" Scrooge barked after a moment before plopping back down on the bed. "Yes… he threw it out moving boxes and is just being a big baby about it." Magica added, earning an annoyed grunt from Scrooge.

Donald stood, speechless as Magica stood and held up her hands and took a couple steps away from Scrooge. "See? I'm not trying to do anything." She kept her voice calm but her eyes just screamed her desire to slap Donald upside the beak. Donald returned her glare with one of his own and, after one last uncomfortable look at Scrooge, decided to leave the now awkward situation.

After the door shut Scrooge and Magica couldn't help laughing. "You know… I think he may be a bit traumatized…" Magica deadpanned once the laughter died down. "Well that's what he gets for storming into other people's bedrooms!" Scrooge laughed again before wincing in pain from his back.

"Uh, Magica… are you sure you don't have a simple spell to fix this?" He asked, returning to his previous position on the bed. Magica turned back to him and smirked. "I thought you didn't like magic Scroogie; besides, I rather enjoy getting my hands on you~" She said suggestively, returning to her normal appearance and rubbing his back.

Finally, his back was feeling better and to show his appreciation, Scrooge rolled over to face Magica and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on him, pressing their beaks together in a deep kiss.

Her fingers ran through the feathers of his sideburns while he gently and slowly ran a finger down her back along her spine and the fingers of the other hand entwined in her hair.

After several moments they broke the kiss for air. "See? I told you the moment would be better if you ditched that intimidating form." Scrooge chuckled through deep breaths. "Mmm… Scroogie… you really are shallow." Magica snickered back breathlessly. They locked eyes and just gazed into each other's eyes for moment; enjoying the happiness and love they never knew they could have before Magica dove in for another kiss.

The kiss became deeper and more heated than the previous one; something that still continued to take both of them by surprise, how such confirmed singles who never cared much for such physical affections could find them so intoxicating and pleasant.

Sure, Scrooge had had his share of romances that never lasted long, but even when he and Goldie kissed, sexually charged as those kisses could be, it still paled in comparison to these moments with Magica. Yes, there was that same charge in this kiss and others but the difference came with the fact that these kisses weren't coming right after a fight and the fact that far more than when he was with Goldie there were plenty of quick pecks and sweet simple kisses in between that weren't laced with such fervor and tension but instead were just simple shows of affection and that kind of comfortable everyday sort of intimacy.

Magica herself was no stranger to a little romance, though she hadn't dated nearly as much as Scrooge since she was never interested in the idea and she could safely say that no man she had ever dated could compare to Scrooge; sure most of the men she dated where a bunch of first dates only for manipulative purposes but still, when any of them had been given the chance to kiss her it was nothing short of annoying and kind of gross in her opinion. Magica had firmly decided she didn't care for those things, especially when Rosolio had managed to steal a kiss; but when she and Scrooge kissed for the first time it had felt so sweet and so right. Then the wedding kiss, so passionate and loving as well as playful and every other kiss since… never had she imagined that such things would be so… wonderful.

Magica's hands moved in accordance with the heated kiss, toying with the buttons on Scrooge's shirt while his hands roamed her back and played with her silky hair. When their beaks parted, she moaned softly and he nuzzled her neck with his beak, teasing her. "Who would have thought after all these years at each other's throats," He lightly kissed her soft neck feathers. "We would still be at each other's throats, just in other ways." He continued to lightly kiss her neck. "Ooh, Scroogie; I for one wouldn't have seen it coming but, mmm… I am certainly enjoying it." She laughed quietly as she pulled away from him, receiving a disappointed and confused scowl before pressing her beak to his once more.

Her hands continued to toy with his buttons, undoing the top button and she felt his hand playing with the zipper of her dress. The lab and the boxes could wait. Everything else could wait. Right now, enjoying their marriage and each other was the only thing on their minds.

 **CRASH!** There was a loud commotion from elsewhere in the mansion and they both groaned as they pulled themselves apart then they scrunched up their faces as a smell wafted in. "Is that…" Scrooge started before both of their eyes widened in alarm. "SMOKE!" They both cried and flew out of the room to see smoke coming from the storage room and they could clearly hear the voices of the kids.

"Fire! Fiirrrre!" Louie screamed. "Don't just stand there! Help me put it out!" Huey hollered. "Wait, Huey that's not-" Lena's voice was cut off by large flames suddenly bursting through the door for several seconds. Then they were all screaming.

Scrooge and Magica dashed into the room and three of Magica's boxes where ablaze in the middle of the floor. She quickly cast a spell to put out the blaze then they looked at the kids.

"Just WHAT happened in here?" She demanded. "Just what I'd like to know." Scrooge added. They all looked frightened and ashamed. "Well…" Dewey began. "It was an accident, I swear!" Louie chimed. "We were playing with my drones and well…" Webby started to explain. "I kinda crashed one into the stack of boxes and then the whole thing just… exploded." Huey admitted. Magica sighed and looked at the ruined boxes.

"Those were volatile chemicals for making potions, this is _exactly_ why I wanted these things under lock and key." "We're really sorry aunt Magica…" Huey said on everyone's behalf. "I tried to put it out but…" "Adding water to a chemical fire, especially when you don't know what chemicals caused it, is a bad idea." Lean said, then patted Huey on the shoulder. "I tried to warn you."

Magica looked over the boxes more closely to figure out what had been lost while Scrooge was eyeing the damage done to the room and most likely trying to figure out how much repairs would cost.

"Well I don't think there's much lost here that can't be easily replaced…" She started and then made a terrible discovery.

Magica had written on the boxes what she intended to pack in each before packing them and she had brought the box labeled 'clothes' into the bedroom but hadn't actually unpacked it as she and Scrooge were still trying to decide how to divide the closet and dresser space but upon looking through the remnants of the box labeled 'Flasks and Bottles' she discovered that the boxes had been miss packed… instead of her flasks and potion bottles going up in flames most of her wardrobe, save for the pajamas and few dresses she had in her suitcase in the bedroom, was now completely gone!

Suddenly her expression shifted from mildly annoyed to a calm anger as she stood up and turned back to the kids.

They all swallowed hard as she looked at them, they knew she was mad now. "You little brats destroyed my clothes… I want you all to go to your rooms, _now_!" Still keeping her temper at bay, Magica sternly issued the command and they all stood frozen with fear momentarily, before she reiterated the last word. " _Now…_ " She hissed, and they all fled to their rooms without a word.

Scrooge put a hand on her shoulder as she stood, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to keep calm. "I know it was just an accident but… how am I going to replace three fourths of my wardrobe? I can't afford to do that... unless I shop at a few thrift stores… but I actually had a few designer things in there, never mind the intimates that were still in there…"

"Magica… dearest aren't you forgetting something?" Scrooge pulled her attention away from her destroyed boxes. "What?" She snapped. He just grinned and chuckled. "Why are you so worried about what you can or can't afford?" "Because I'm broke, that's why!" He just kept chuckling and she grew more annoyed. "What is so funny Scrooge!" She finally spat. "Hey, calm down love…" He soothed, gently putting his hand on her face. "We're married remember? You're not broke, you're actually ridiculously wealthy." She blushed furiously. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that… I'm so used to having no money… stop laughing at me!" She snapped since had started to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." He said through his giggles. "Besides, couldn't you also just conjure up some clothes or use your magic to fix them?" She rolled her eyes. "Magic is not a fix-all solution to every problem. Besides, haven't you ever heard of Cinderella? Magical clothes aren't permanent." She remarked, grinning mischievously. "Though, disappearing clothes could be fun in the right circumstances…" She whispered suggestively in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned bright red as she rubbed her beak in his neck feathers. After a moment she pulled away and giggled at his bright red face. "Well I need to go shopping but I'll have Poe help me clean up in here first." She said as his face returned to normal color.

Magica called Poe and he came straight over to help clean up the damage. After clearing out the burnt remnants of the boxes and their contents they inspected the floor. Fortunately, the wood floor itself hadn't been badly damaged as the flames hadn't burnt completely through the bottom box. A quick bit of repair magic cleaned it up but Poe knew it would need more repairs to be completely safe.

"You go do your shopping sis, replace you damaged clothes and maybe get some fun things for Scroogie and I'll get Donald to help me replace the floor boards." He grinned at Magica while she just scowled at him. "Just fix the floor and consider yourself lucky that I love you too much to slap you for your lame jokes." He laughed as she walked out. "Love you too Magi!"

Magica left to go clothes shopping and Scrooge decided to go with her, feeling that between Beakley and Poe the house would be alright for while without them.

He had really begun to like Poe, it had been fun getting to know him since he had been returned to normal and Scrooge felt he couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law. It actually made knowing that the three obnoxious witches, Hexa, Castandra, and Winnicent, were also his in-laws more bearable. That and the fact that none of them had shown themselves since the wedding.

Scrooge had Launchpad drive them into town and directed him to a nice clothing store and after a brief, slightly terrifying, ride they arrived. Scrooge instructed Launchpad to wait in the car and he responded with a chipper "Sure thing Mr. McDee!" and Scrooge and Magica went inside the store.

Once comfortably away from Launchpad Magica asked "Why on earth is he your driver? I thought he was going to get us killed!" Scrooge shrugged. "He works cheap."

Magica just gaped at him for moment before remembering that this was Scrooge McDuck she was talking to, a small factor in his status of 'World's Richest Duck' was his miserly and penny-pinching ways. It shouldn't be surprising that he would hire a cheap driver but then there was also his adventurous nature to consider, he probably thought of each ride with Launchpad as an adventure.

She closed her mouth and shook her head, laughing a little. "Of course."

After a couple hours Magica had gathered several outfits and accessories and any other clothing items she needed to replace and they headed to the registers. She took note of Scrooge's attempts to hide his apprehension of what the final cost was going to be. Her eyes darted back and forth between Scrooge and the register as he had pulled out his checkbook and the customer display showed the prices as they were being totaled.

Scrooge was keeping his gaze on his checkbook until the cashier finished, clearly trying to prepare himself for sticker shock but when he looked at the final total his shock was for a completely different reason.

Magica had easily accumulated around a couple thousand dollars' worth of clothes and accessories but somehow the register was only showing the final total as around 870. "What?" He stared at the display, wondering if he'd read it right. He looked at Magica and whispered "Did you use magic on her to lower the price?" She grinned proudly as she shook her head. "Don't be silly darling; we've held up the line long enough so let's pay and get out the way." She said, using her best 'sweet voice' and Scrooge just nodded and payed. Once they were back in the car He asked again how she had gotten such a considerable discount.

"Many of those things were on sale." She said. "That wouldn't be enough." He countered. "I also came across some applicable coupons someone had dropped so I made sure to keep within those limitations." She grinned slyly. "You still had to have done something else…" He said, eyeing her sly grin. "Weeelllll… these places do also give discounts on damaged goods so I made sure to pick out only damaged goods and I might have popped off a button here and sequin there…" She finally admitted. "Like I would pay full price if I don't have to."

"Isn't that like cheating or something?" Launchpad asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the couple. "Eyes on the road you idiot!" Magica screeched as they nearly hit a fire hydrant. Launchpad turned back to the road and righted the car while Scrooge laughed.

"That's actually pretty smart! I mean, I don't necessarily agree with it but still, you bought those items and you'll have to fix them yourself so I feel like it's even." Magica looked at him with relief. "So, you're not mad at me?" "Why would I be?" He leaned into her ear so Launchpad couldn't hear. "To tell the truth I've done it a couple of times myself to get a suit cheaper. Just don't ask Mrs. Beakley to help you fix any of it, she'll lecture you about how wrong it is." They both snickered and she whispered back "I love you so much and I would kiss you but I'd rather wait until we're not in this potential death trap!"

Launchpad couldn't hear what Mr. and Mrs. McDee were whispering to each other but the giggling and previous topic of Magica's 'discounts' told him enough to know that it was better to just keep his eyes on the road and not ask, especially when Scrooge rolled up the divider. He had to admit those two were a perfect match, a scary match too.


	4. The Return of Rochelle LaQuack

Magica sat in her new potion lab, staring out the window as the moon was setting and the first rays of sun were beginning to peek over the horizon. She sipped her tea and clutched her robe tighter around her as she shivered in the morning air.

The nightmare had recurred several times over last few weeks and this time had taken an even more unsettling tone.

Just as before Haguk mercilessly attacked Scrooge until he was left lifeless on the floor; but this time Magica had freed herself from Haguk's binding magic and sobbed over Scrooge's cold body and then suddenly his family; Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Donald appeared and accused her of the horrendous act. When she looked around Haguk had vanished and they wouldn't listen to her, instead demanding _she_ pay for the terrible crime; trying to seize hold of her and chanting of dragging her off to be punished.

When she awoke, she held back her screams and sobs as she had done everytime the nightmare had recurred so as not to disturb Scrooge and quietly slipped out of the bedroom to get some chamomile tea to soothe her nerves.

She sighed as she continued to look out the window. By now she was beginning to wonder if the nightmare held some meaning other than residual fear from the encounter with the evil warlock. Magica knew very well that dreams can easily have deeper meanings; remembering how her mother had explained that especially those with the gift of future sight can have prophetic dreams and that even she herself had had one or two such dreams.

Of course, the idea was a little contradictory because if Magica believed she actually did have any prophetic dreams then surely that would mean dreaming about seeing Scrooge in her mother's crystal ball as a child was also prophetic and telling her that she would do exactly what she did; marry him. So then why would she now be having dreams implying things going down in flames?

She sighed again. Maybe Poe was right and these dreams were just the result of her own fears of the marriage failing and how devastating that idea was to her. At this point she couldn't imagine going back to the way things were.

Realizing the truth had been so sweet and so amazing; it was like everything just fell perfectly into place when she finally admitted she had fallen for the stubborn miser at some point during all the years of endlessly fighting over the dime. She couldn't pin point exactly when she'd lost her heart in the fight, maybe when using a love potion or spell she became taken with the loving look in his eyes or one of the times she'd had to work with him because her plan backfired and his chivalry showed or it could have even been day one, the cliché of love at first sight. Who really knew? But once she had admitted it and learned he reciprocated the feelings it was like that was what was needed to finally achieve her goals.

Now she was happier than she'd ever been and the thought of losing it all as quickly as she'd found it was nothing less than terrifying. Especially because if the recurring nightmare was indeed foreshadowing the end, then it was showing her that it would be something completely out of her control, something she would be unable to do anything about.

She shuddered as the thought passed through her mind.

Scrooge blocked Magica's swing with his cane, pushing back against her staff. "You almost got me that time." He grinned before pushing her back and swinging his cane.

Magica quickly ducked and slid across the floor, springing up behind him and took another swing only be blocked again when Scrooge quickly swung his cane behind his back.

"Ooh, nice one." Magica had to admit his reflexes were impressive. He turned around and without warning he hooked the end of his cane around her ankle and with a quick tug pulled her foot out from under her.

As she lost her balance he reached out and wrapped the other arm around her waist, catching her mid fall. He grinned as they locked eyes. "Gotcha." He started to close the distance as she grinned back. "Oh really?"

Suddenly she slipped from his grip and with a similar tactic she used her staff to knock his feet from under him and he landed on his tailfeathers. She then lightly tapped him in the chest with the end of her staff. "I win." Her grin turned smug as he scowled. "Don't look at me like that Scroogie, that's what you get for being distracted." She said as she got to her knees beside him, giggling.

"Yeah, laugh all you want." He muttered. "Oh, come on darling…" she cooed as she moved closer. "The look on your face when I knocked you down _was_ pretty funny." She was practically in his ear now. "Next time you'll be the one on the ground." He said, now running his hand through her hair. "You'd like that in more ways than one, wouldn't you?" She whispered suggestively in his ear. He blushed a little. "I thought we were sparring here, not… doing _other_ things." "Well the match is over now…"

As the words left her lips Scrooge felt Magica slide herself onto his lap, now straddling him in middle of the floor in the ballroom which they had decided to use for a sparring match. She ran her fingers through his sideburns and his arms wrapped around her. They locked eyes again before she kissed him.

"Oh, yuck! How disgusting can you get?" Rochelle turned from the window in disgust at the sight of the two love birds inside. "She is not worthy of being called a witch, let alone of being named one of the Elders chosen successors!" She complained to herself through grit teeth. "And just who does that stupid old mallard think he is! Just look at those two in there… like they own the whole darn world!" She seethed, shaking so much with anger that the tiny golem on her shoulder almost fell off.

The poor little golem clung to her shoulder desperately and when she suddenly calmed down, he was able to climb back up and return to his original sitting position on her shoulder. "I'm sorry cher." Rochelle gently patted her little golem and it made a sound similar to a purr.

"Make no mistake though, I WILL find a way to make them both pay for my humiliation!" She shook a fist in the air. Then her beak curled up in a wicked smile. "And I have an idea how to do it!" She then proceeded to slink off, to go prepare her plan.

After kissing for several minutes, they pulled apart to each catch their breath. "Feeling better now Scroogie?" Magica teased. "I didn't really care about winning the match but I'll take any excuse for a kiss from you sweetheart." He responded with a laugh. She sighed contentedly. "There are no words to describe how happy I am Scroogie, I love you." She then kissed him again; deeper than before, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

Scrooge almost thought she was going to heat up the kiss but instead she held him tightly and as closely as she could, further adding to his observations over the last several days of her being more affectionate and cuddlier than normal, even to the point of saying things like the words she'd just spoken more often.

"Magica…" He started as they broke the kiss. "What's bothering you?" He looked her in the eye when he posed the question. "What makes you think there's something bothering me Scroogie?" He began to list all his observations, including her avoiding everyone but him most of the day and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay… I've still been having that nightmare; last night was worse… your family showed up and blamed me for it…" She took a moment to gather herself before continuing. "It's really beginning to scare me Scrooge… what if it's some sort of sign or something?"

Scrooge looked at her with concern, then a reassuring smile spread across his face. "There's no way anything is gonna break us apart. Don't worry," He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere and I certainly hope you aren't!" He teased and she laughed. "I have no intentions of leaving you. Ever." She grinned back and they shared a short kiss.

"Still; my mother could see the future so it is possible that I am having some sort of premonition," Magica looked Scrooge in the eye and he could see the fear in her eyes. "What really scares me is the thought that whatever it means is something beyond my control…" she trailed off, shuddering a bit at the thought.

He wrapped her in a tight hug. "Even if this nightmare is a premonition, we can handle anything together. You once told me that the world could be ours if we became a pair; well here we are and I really do feel like the world is ours."

They sat there, in the middle of the ballroom floor just embracing each other for a moment until Scrooge pulled away slightly. "Say Magica, I-" He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Sorry, just give me a minute." He said as he took his phone from his pocket and answered it. "McDuck speaking… yes…uh huh…" He spoke to whomever was on the line. "My…wife?... Oh right! My wife!" Magica, still sitting on Scrooge's lap, just glared at him. He smiled sheepishly as the conversation continued and finally ended with him agreeing to something and hanging up, returning the phone to his pocket.

"What was that? Did you seriously forget that you're married?" Magica asked, an annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed. Scrooge again gave that sheepish smile. "I'm still getting used to people inquiring about my wife." He said. "Well, I still think you need a reminder." She said, now grinning and she kissed him again. After they broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and both laughed a little.

"So, what was that call?" Magica asked. "A reporter from a local magazine wants to do an interview with us." Scrooge explained. "Because we're married now?" She asked. He nodded. "Uh-huh. Do you mind?" "Not at all. I already figured that something like that was bound to happen eventually; after all, I imagine we're the talk of town these days anyway." She shrugged.

Magica was never one to care too much for public opinion, not surprising given some of things she'd done over the years to try and steal the number one, but she knew she'd have to be more conscientious with it now that she and Scrooge were married; after all, any idiot knows that it's important for a business magnate like Scrooge to maintain a good appearance and reputation.

Scrooge smiled. "Don't worry about it, this time all should go well since your family isn't here to scare the reporter!" They both laughed. "Okay Scroogie, but nevertheless I promise to be on my best behavior." She grinned mischievously and winked.

They finally got up and straightened their clothes. "The reporter should be here in an hour, an hour and a half. I need to go and run a quick errand but I should be back in time for interview." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay. I'm going to go freshen up a little for interview and I would advise you do the same before you leave… I think we're both a little sweaty from sparring." She laughed and they headed to their room.

Thirty minutes later Scrooge left and Magica decided to brew some tea and had Mrs. Beakley prepare some finger sandwiches to serve with the tea. Magica decided she would do her best to play hostess to the reporter and make a good impression, also it was going to be lunchtime soon anyway so it would be a win-win.

Just when they had finished preparing the tea and sandwiches the gate intercom buzzed and the reporter gave their name and reason for being there. "Mrs. Beakley would you go let her in and I'll finish in here." Magica asked. "Certainly." Mrs. Beakley replied and pushed the button to open the gate and greeted the reporter at the door.

The reporter introduced herself as Edna Featherby and was an older woman, wearing a sharp heather grey suit jacket and matching pencil skirt with a blouse that had a flowy bow at the neck. She had her graying brown hair tied in a very professional looking bun and wore gold bracelets on both wrists and some rings with large stones on her fingers. She greeted Mrs. Beakley with a friendly "Hello" and the standard pleasantries as she was seated in the lounge and only had to wait for a couple of minutes before Magica walked in with a tray holding the tea pot, teacups and sandwiches.

Magica smiled and served the tea and sandwiches. "Would you care for some tea or finger sandwiches? Since it's lunchtime I thought it would be nice to have something eat while we talk." She offered a cup to Edna who took it with a smile.

Magica had decided when she bought hew wardrobe to try some different looks given that she was now the wife of a multi billionaire who routinely would deal these kinds of things so she had chosen to wear some black dress pants and a red cashmere sweater that Scrooge had given her along with her black heels. Looking more like the wife of a multi Billionaire than a witch.

"Why thank you very much Mrs. McDuck. I honestly wasn't entirely sure what to expect, given your colorful history, I must say I'm pleasantly surprised, and I love your cashmere." Magica took a seat opposite Edna. "Thank you. I have to admit, I'm still getting used to this kind of lifestyle." She said with a friendly chuckle. "So, where's Mr. McDuck?" Edna asked. "He had to run an errand but he should be back soon." Magica answered. "But I am more than happy to start the interview whenever you are." Edna nodded. "Okay, so to start with could you tell me how you two ended up married?"

The two talked for a while and Magica answered the various questions about her marriage to Scrooge while they enjoyed the delicious sandwiches and wonderful tea. Edna asked questions like "What is it like, being married to Scrooge McDuck?", "In regards to you being a witch, how do feel about someone suggesting you used magic to land McDuck" and ultimately asked "What about Scrooge's number one dime? Do you still want it and how do you feel about anyone accusing you of only marrying him for the dime and the rest of his money?"

Magica answered the last question with a lighthearted laugh.

"Why would I need to steal my own property? Scrooge made it clear that what's his is mine the moment I accepted his proposal and honestly, I don't need the dime for anything anymore," She grinned a little smugly. "Now that we're married, I am the wealthiest witch in the world and I haven proven myself as one of the most powerful at this point as well so that's all in the past and should stay there."

Her grin then shifted into an almost dreamy smile. "As for any assumptions that I only married Scrooge for money… that's entirely untrue, I really do love him, we are very happy with each other and anyone who would say otherwise is an idiot." Magica refrained from saying what she really wanted to say, that anyone who tried to say she only married Scrooge for money might just get turned into a fly, because she really didn't want to make herself or Scrooge look bad.

At this point Edna got up and Magica stood as well; the two women shook hands as Edna said that was more than enough for an article about them and since Scrooge missed it she would make it a two part story and call to arrange a sit down with him for his side for the second half of the story.

As Magica walked Edna out Scrooge returned. "Did I miss the interview? Gee, I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he realized the reporter was on her way out. "That's quite alright Mr. McDuck; as I just told your wife I've decided I'll split the story into two parts, her interview and yours. I'll call you again later to make arrangements." She shook Scrooge's hand, then turned to Magica. "It was lovely meeting you Mrs. McDuck, lunch was great and I enjoyed talking with you." Magica smiled and nodded. "Yes, I enjoyed it too." "Well, I'll be in touch." Edna said as the couple closed the door and she walked down the driveway to her car.

"Oh, I'm sure this interview will sell magazines like hotcakes… and then I'll interview Scrooge; about the upcoming divorce!" Rochelle silently cackled to herself as the guise of Edna Featherby melted away, revealing her true appearance. "You want to ruin my reputation Magica DeSpell? Then I'll ruin your marriage!"

A few days later Scrooge was in his office when Fenton came running in, in a panic over something. "Mr. McDuck! Mr. McDuck! You need to see this! It's an emergency!" He cried and tossed a copy of The Weekly Quack, a trashy tabloid magazine that usually went ignored by most, on his desk. Front and center on the cover was a manipulated photo from the wedding and a headline in bold letters that read "Why Magica DeSpell **REALLY** married Scrooge McDuck!"

Scrooge's beak just fell open in shock and he opened the magazine to the page with the interview and read the article; his blood boiling more with every word.

The article quoted Magica saying things like he was boring and an old fuddy-duddy but what really took the cake was the last part; "Now that we're married, I am the wealthiest witch in the world and I have proven myself as one of the powerful as well. As for any assumptions that I only married Scrooge for money… that's entirely true and anyone who would say otherwise is an idiot."

Scrooge was fuming and leapt from his desk chair, strode out the office door and called Launchpad, demanding he drive him home immediately.

Magica was sitting in the library, reading a book on tribal magic and rituals. She had been expertly multi-tasking, reading and giving the boys the impression that she had eyes in the back of her head as she kept flicking her small wand to use magic to block all their attempts to prank her over the last couple of hours. Magica was pulled from her reading by the sound of the front door slamming open and Scrooge shouting.

Magica placed her bookmark in the book and left her seat to go and see what Scrooge was so upset about. She met him in the foyer and saw the angry look on his face. "Scrooge… what's the matter?" He took a deep breath and handed her the magazine. "I want to hear your side of the story first before I call these people and tell them just what I think of their magazine. I can't believe they had the nerve to publish this garbage!" Magica took the magazine, eyed the wedding photo with her happy smile manipulated into a wicked sneer on the cover then flipped to the page with interview.

Magica's eyes widened in shock and horror at the words on the page. "I-I didn't say any of this! I mean I did but, they took some things completely out of context and twisted and paraphrased what I said!" She looked back at Scrooge. "I'm so sorry…" She said, handing him back the magazine. Scrooge huffed. "I'm calling this so-called publication's office and demanding a retraction!" He marched into his home office.

Most everyone could hear Scrooge yelling into the phone about the article and he got even angrier when the editor-in-chief of The Weekly Quack told him he couldn't fire Edna Featherby as she was a freelance reporter who they hired for the interview. He even laughed when Scrooge told him that she never said she was doing the interview for his trash tabloid and implied that she worked for a respectable publication.

"That's on you for not asking questions McDuck! Besides, we haven't seen sales like this in ages!" the editor laughed through the phone. "This is slander! I'll not only sue you for every penny you have but I'll buy your stupid magazine and turn your headquarters into a trash pick-up company, because exactly what your magazine is; TRASH!" Scrooge barked back.

Magica could hear the yelling from her lab and just sighed. She felt bad, interviews involving herself and Scrooge _never_ seemed to go well. At all. This one however, made it sound like exactly what Donald had accused her of; faking everything for money and power, not that she hadn't done so to a lesser extent in the past, but this was different. She wasn't faking anything, she _was_ in love with Scrooge and that's why she married him; because what they realized they felt for each other was real. She knew that if it hadn't been for those accursed nightmares she wouldn't be feeling nearly as insecure about the situation but after a while she decided she needed to get out of the house and knew exactly where to go.

Poe answered the knock at his front door. "Magi! What happened? I saw the magazine at the store earlier and I have half a mind to go turn a few people into insects and pin them in insect displays." He said, letting his sister into the house. After he made some of their favorite Italian coffee they sat down and she told him everything.

"Scrooge is so angry about it… and I think he might be angry with me too…" She said, slowly sipping her coffee. "Nonsense, I'm sure he's not mad at you, you didn't do anything." Poe took her hand in reassuring gesture. "But what if he is? What if this makes him have second thoughts? Poe, I know I shouldn't be so rattled by this but… what if this marriage really is doomed to failure? At this point I don't think I could back to anything like the way things were before." She stared silently into her coffee cup. Poe put his hand on her shoulder now.

"Magi, this marriage has been a wonderful thing for you both, the fact that you're so worried proves you're serious about your lifetime commitment to Scrooge. If you didn't love him it wouldn't bother you but look at the other side," She looked up at him. "What do you mean Poe?" He smiled reassuringly. "I don't think he would be so angry if he didn't love you too. Don't worry, your marriage is going to survive this and I'm positive it'll survive any other bumps and pot holes in the road of life." She smiled back. "Thanks Poe."

They finished their coffee and Poe, now confident Magica was reassured, decided to ask "What makes you so concerned about your marriage any Magi?" She sighed and explained about the nightmare becoming a recurring nightmare and now including Scrooge's family. "I see, it does sound like it could be some kind of vision. All I can say is that if it continues maybe you should ask Granny about it." He said thoughtfully. She nodded. "That's a good idea but I think I'll save it for a final option." Magica said, imagining having to discuss it with her overbearing grandmother and feeling annoyed and embarrassed just at the thought.

Later that evening Scrooge was feeling better after having made several calls and had people looking into buying The Weekly Quack so he could tear the place apart in whatever way he saw fit. He got up from his desk and went to find Magica. She wasn't home. Mrs. Beakley told him she'd gone to see her brother for a while and should be back soon. Scrooge decided to just wait and asked Mrs. Beakley to start preparing some lobster salad for dinner for himself and Magica along with whatever she had planned for everyone else's dinner. He figured he needed to apologize for his temper and the surprise he had Poe helping him with would be a good way to do so.

He had intended to tell her about it before but hadn't had the chance and decided to wait until it was ready but given the circumstances, he figured letting her in on it early would be a better idea to cheer her up. He was feeling in even better spirits as he thought about her reaction to the surprise he had planned and was going to his home office to get the sketches he and Poe had made of the project when there was a knock at the door.

"Goldie? What are you doing here?" Scrooge was surprised to see Goldie O'Gilt at his door. "I wanted to check up on you after reading that disgusting article in The Weekly Quack." She explained as he let her in and took her coat. "I can't say I'm too happy about it." He said. "Me either. It's absolutely awful!" She agreed and they went to the library to sit and chat while they waited for dinner, after Scrooge asked Mrs. Beakley to make an extra serving for Goldie.

The conversation was pleasant to begin with, Goldie asking if he minded if she stayed for a night and some brief chatter about the Klondike days, then the conversation went lopsided.

"Scrooge, I have to admit that article worries me." She finally said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm starting to think you've made a terrible mistake in marrying Magica." She said flatly. "What? I appreciate the concern but I think you're overacting Goldie. That article was just a bunch phoo-" He cut himself off as she got uncomfortably close to him. "Come on Scroogie… You and I both know how this kind of thing could affect you and businesses… it might be a wise idea to end things here before it gets really bad." She ran her fingers through his sideburns and he swallowed. "G-Goldie what's gotten into you? This is highly inappropriate as I am a married man now, maybe we should go see if dinner is ready yet." He tried to diffuse the situation diplomatically. "I know it's a little late for this but I really have started to regret not snapping you up when I had the chance… maybe this fiasco will prove be a second chance for us…" She cooed.

Magica returned home and entered the house and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Mrs. Beakley told her that Goldie had come to visit and was in the library with Scrooge and Magica happily went to the library to see her husband and their friend, thinking of sharing her frustrations with scam interview with her new friend but the sight that greeted her when she opened the door left frozen in shock, the glass slipping from hand and spilling water all over the floor.

Goldie was just a fraction of an inch from kissing Scrooge, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He saw Magica from the corner of his eye and called her name, probably a little louder than necessary. "MAGICA! YOU'RE HOME!" He said, pulling loose from the now startled Goldie. "Am I interrupting something?" Magica asked, her blood now starting to boil.

"Yes, you are. I was just trying to convince Scrooge that the interview you did proves that marrying you was a mistake." Goldie huffed, crossing her arms. Magica just looked at the two of them blankly for a moment, then her brows furrowed in anger. "Oh really?" She glared at Scrooge. "What say you Scrooge?" "I wholeheartedly disagree Magica! That interview doesn't change a thing because I know it's just a load of phooey!" He said, then Goldie draped her arms around him. "Poor Scroogie, you're so noble, trying to give this witch the benefit of the doubt. You deserve so much better." She nuzzled him and he just tensed up, becoming stiff as a board.

Magica just couldn't take it… part of her wanted to hit someone but the rest of her was just finished at this point. She didn't say another word, just turned to leave but as she turned, she caught Goldie giving her a downright evil smirk and saying "He should have proposed to me instead." in a low tone while still hanging on to Scrooge and nuzzling him. Magica left the room at that point, internally fuming.

Magica used her broom to head for Poe's house, all while running Goldie's words and actions through her mind. She had been hurt that someone she had thought was her friend would try to stab her in the back like that but something just felt off about it. That evil smirk rang a bell somewhere in the back of her mind then she replayed her words "He should have proposed to me instead."

Magica also mentally cursed the reporter for her blatant lies; then her mind started connecting dots… and a sneaking suspicion began to surface in her mind as she recalled a conversation she'd had with Goldie when they were working on things for the wedding; Goldie told her what she had told everyone at the table at the lounge the night they had gone on the double date with Brigitta and Rosolio. That Scrooge had proposed to her once years ago and she turned him down; if that was the case why would she then talk like he'd never done any such thing unless…

Magica changed course and flew to the Money Bin.

Once inside the Money Bin Magica searched for what she needed. If her suspicions where right then somebody was in for a world of hurt for everything that had happened. Then she saw something that had confirmed her suspicions; old number one, which Scrooge had placed in it's display case a week ago, still in the amulet, was gone! Now Magica knew exactly what was really going on and when she finally found what she'd come to the money bin for, she headed back to the mansion.

Scrooge had tried to follow Magica but Goldie was having none of it, so he only got as far as the foyer. Everyone came into the foyer, drawn by the sound of Scrooge and Goldie arguing and now everyone was watching Goldie try to convince Scrooge to get a divorce and suddenly the front door opened.

"Okay LaQuack, you have exactly three seconds to get your hands off my husband and get out of my house or get a load of garlic! Three!" Magica snapped, aiming one of Scrooge's garlic guns at Goldie, whose expression turned to a combination of horror and disbelief. "What? How did you figure me out?!" Rochelle LaQuack's voice now came out of 'Goldie's' mouth and she backed off of Scrooge. "You're a pathetic actress. Two!" Magica responded, pulling back the hammer and putting her finger on the trigger. "Oh, sugar honey iced tea…" Rochelle muttered, eyes wide with fear, inching towards the door. "Now I'm sure we talk about this-" "One." Magica said, then Rochelle yelped and ran out the door as fast as she could, Magica right on her heels, shooting garlic rounds at her and screaming threats and a few obscenities.

Everyone just stood and watched as the two witches ran, no one wanting to know what would happen to Rochelle if Magica caught her.

"Uncle Scrooge, don't you think you should do something?" Donald asked, not really sure what to do but having the feeling that maybe some sort of intervention might be needed. "Aye, I will do something… take a dozen showers while Magica does her thing." He replied, shuttering at the very idea that Rochelle LaQuack had been touching him. "That was a despicable thing to do and quite frankly she deserves whatever punishment Magica gives her." He said, his tone of voice calm but carrying a certain malice not often heard from him.

Donald knew his uncle could be downright cruel when he wanted to, especially towards anyone who would dare try to harm him or those he held dear but he hadn't seen that particular side of him rear it's ugly head in years, not since he and Della had first started to spend time with him as children, when was first rebuilding his relationship with his sister Hortense, their mother. Maybe Magica was starting to bring the villain in him back out a little bit.

Several hours later Magica had returned with the empty garlic gun and showered off the dirt and sweat accumulated from the chase. Once cleaned up she met with Scrooge in the kitchen to eat their re-heated dinner that had gone cold while she tried to kill Rochelle, who just barely managed to escape, and he had taken his own multiple showers to try to sanitize himself after knowing just who had actually been all over him.

"If she ever shows her face around here again, I swear to Circe I'm gonna kill her." She muttered as she took a seat beside Scrooge at the kitchen table. Scrooge chuckled and took her hand, raising to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Calm yourself sweetheart; I'm sure she won't be stupid enough to come back, though if she does, I may just pay for arena and then we can sell tickets to your fight, we'd make a killing!" He joked. Magica grinned wickedly. "Oh, Scroogie that wouldn't be a very fair fight, nor a very long one. She's no competition at all. Even if she tried to cheat, I know every trick in the book!" She laughed.

He kissed her hand again, then gently pulled her closer. "Are you okay about everything now?" He asked. She looked at him quizzically for a moment. "What do you mean?" "When Mrs. Beakley told me, you'd gone to see your brother I figured you were upset about that article and needed to talk. I wasn't exactly in the best mood for that." She nodded. "Yeah, I did and I do feel better now… but I do apologize for that whole mess." Now it was his turn to look confused. "Why? We were both fooled by her reporter routine and _she's_ the one who sold that phony baloney interview to that trash tabloid, which by the way I now own and will see it to that they never print another garbage rag again." He said triumphantly, with a hint of malicious glee.

Magica giggled. "What do you plan to do with it?" He shrugged. "I don't know yet, maybe bulldoze it and build something else, maybe burn it along with all their garbage magazines to the ground." She smiled and put her free on his, so that she now held his hand in both of hers. "I don't think those are very good ideas darling." "Why not?" "Because, if you do something spiteful like that it really will look bad considering the article. I have a better idea." She looked him in the eye. "I'm listening…" He said, returning her gaze.

"How about you rebrand it as your own publication under the pretense of 'taking out the trash' in response to their article and we do a _real_ interview with a _real_ reporter to explain and clarify everything?" She suggested. "Then you look like the noble do-gooder you want everyone to believe you are my sweet, malicious, Scroogie~" She said, now wrapping her arms around him. He smiled happily. "I like that idea much better." He gave her a soft kiss. "By the way, I'm curious, your liberal use of the garlic gun tonight made me think of something; if garlic is so detrimental to you then why is it an ingredient in your family pasta recipe?" Scrooge asked when they parted. "Scroogie darling, there's difference between using a pinch of garlic as a seasoning and getting a mound of it thrown in your face." She laughed.

She then looked away a bit nervously. "There's something I need to tell you Scrooge…" She said hesitantly. "What?" He asked, now concerned. "When I put two and two together. I went to the money bin for a garlic gun and I saw the dime's display case was empty, She stole the dime and amulet and I couldn't catch her to get them back… I'm sorry." After a moment of silence, he started to laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Magica demanded, now looking him dead in the eye. "Because, she didn't steal anything!" she just looked at him in disbelief. "So, you have the dime?" She asked. He nodded. "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you about this but now that Poe finished his part, I can just show you instead." He produced a jewelry box from his robe pocket and handed it to her. Magica took the black velveteen box in one hand and opened it with the other. She was speechless when she saw what was inside.

Inside the box were two necklaces, one with a deep green stone hanging from a golden chain and the other had the amulet with the dime in it hanging from a beautiful white gold chain. The dime had clearly been fused to the amulet but only around the edges, leaving the face of the dime in center of the intricate designs, a little out of place but still beautiful, especially with the addition of lightly colored blue resin over the face of the entire amulet, molded like a large gemstone.

"Scrooge, I don't know what to say…" Magica was awestruck not just at the beauty of the pieces but what his intention clearly was. He took the amulet and put it around her neck. "I think this will help to quell any more nonsense. If you walk around wearing this and still be by my side it should convince plenty of people that what's between us now is real." She just looked at the amulet. "The other necklace is a magical gemstone I found in the money bin after we dealt with that old relic of a warlock." Scrooge explained. "I had Poe and a jeweler look it over and the jeweler couldn't determine what kind of stone it is but Poe said it seemed to be a simple thing for storing power like a battery or something so I figured you would like it."

Magica's eyes welled up with tears of joy and she hugged Scrooge tightly. "Oh, Scroogie, I love them both! Thank you!" The hug soon turned into kissing and after they ate their dinner they retired to their bedroom where Magica continued to show her appreciation for his gift and he showed his appreciation for saving him from Rochelle.


	5. Three Men, A Witch and An Egg

It was just after six in the morning when Magica woke from the nightmare again. She quietly slipped out of bed, put on her robe and went down to the kitchen to fix herself some tea to soothe her nerves.

She had made herself comfortable with a little breakfast to accompany the tea when she heard knocking on the front door.

Unsure of exactly who or what had trespassed to get to the door she cautiously approached and peered outside the window nearest the door.

In the distance she could see exactly how someone could get to the door; Launchpad obviously had forgotten to close the gates when he left.

Launchpad had left at around four am to visit his family and Dewey had gone with him. In fact, the only ones still home were herself, Scrooge and Donald. Huey had gone to a Junior Woodchuck camp and Gladstone had invited Louie to go with him to Las Vegas. Mrs. Beakley took Webby and Lena with her on a vacation so the house was very quiet and very empty.

Normally, Magica had no problems with a quiet house but after so many months of living in the mansion she had gotten used to the noise and the chaos and would never openly admit that she kind of missed it.

After satisfying herself that no one was at the door anymore she was about to go back to her breakfast when she noticed the handle of a large basket by the door. Magica opened the door and was gob smacked by what she saw.

There, sitting on the doorstep was a large basket with an egg nestled inside, wrapped lovingly in a soft baby blanket and a note was pinned to the blanket.

Magica just stood, in total shock as she processed the sight before her for a moment. Then a chilly breeze blew by, snapping her back to reality and she grabbed the basket, bringing the egg inside.

Once inside she unpinned and read the note:

 _Dear Mr. McDuck,_

 _I am a young mother who has fallen on hard times and sadly cannot provide for my child. If you could find it in your heart to care for the child, I could rest easy knowing he/she will want for nothing and be well cared for._

 _My deepest gratitude forever._

"What in Circe's name are we gonna do with you?" Magica pondered aloud as she picked up the egg and looked it over.

"Well, well! Looks like you and Scroogie have been busy!" Poe's voice and laughter came from the door behind her and she jumped, startled, and turned to face her brother, her own face bright red.

"It's not _our_ egg you goon!" she screeched in embarrassment. Poe chuckled a little more then approached the basket and looked it over, reading the note. "Well, looks like its yours now." He said, putting the note aside.

"What's all the commotion about down here?" Scrooge asked, coming into the foyer. "Congrats Scroogie; you're going to be a father!" Poe laughed. Scrooge's beak just fell open in shock while Magica smacked her brother in the back of the head. "Shut up Poe!"

After a few moments of silence to process the new information Scrooge finally spoke. "Magica… what's going on?" Magica handed him the note. "Someone's idea of a joke; I hope." She said while he read the note. Poe held up his hands. "Don't look at me." He shrugged, knowing what his sister was thinking. "Bless me bagpipes! Who would think that _I_ would be a good choice to raise kids?!" He exclaimed when he finished reading the note.

"Honestly, you're more equipped than I am darling but, I don't think either one of us is truly suited for… parenthood…" Magica swallowed hard. "What are you two talking about?" Poe looked at Scrooge. "You're actually pretty good with kids and quite paternal toward your nephews." He turned to Magica. "And you _did_ help me raise Lena…" "But I had you watching and giving me advice, besides, I wasn't exactly a shining example of a maternal figure." Magica argued. "Right, right; That's why you're her favorite aunt and why you've actually been pretty good with your new nephews." Poe teased. "Well _I'm_ Lena's favorite aunt because our sisters are crazy. Furthermore, I'm really just- It's moving!" Magica squealed.

Poe put a hand on the egg and felt the movement. "Looks like the little one is going to hatch soon." "Criminy!" Scrooge looked at the egg in Magica's hands as she shoved it into her brother's hands. "You take it! You're a parent already!"

"What's all the hub-bub?" Donald asked, entering the foyer, drawn by all the raised and freaked out voices. "It looks like you have a new baby cousin on the way Donald." Poe held out the egg and laughed. Donald was frozen for a moment, then he saw the note.

He quickly scanned the note then proceeded to start dying of laughter. "These two raising a kid? That's rich!" he sputtered through his fit of laughter.

Scrooge just scowled, until Poe handed him the egg. "Here; have a feel for yourself." Scrooge felt the movement in the egg and froze. "It _is_ going to hatch soon!" He quickly handed it to Donald. "Here, you know more about these things, you take it!"

Donald just passed the egg to Magica. "Nope, it's _your_ responsibility!" he continued to laugh. "But _I_ don't want it!" Magica passed it back to Donald who then handed it back to Scrooge.

The three kept passing the squirming egg back and forth until Poe finally grabbed it. "Oh, for pity's sake Magi! It's an _egg_ not a hot potato!" He gently cradled the egg for a moment. "Though at this rate the poor thing is probably scrambled!"

"Here, hold it for a minute while I go and get us some coffee started." Poe handed the egg to Magica who just looked at it uncertainly and flinched a little bit every time she felt the movement of the duckling inside.

"Come on Donald, be reasonable!" Scrooge argued with Donald about the egg. "Nuh-Uh! I'm already raising three myself, I'm not taking another one." Donald said firmly. The two kept arguing back and forth until they heard Magica yelp.

"What do I do, it's hatching!" She panicked, as the egg shell began to crack open.

It only took a couple minutes before the egg had cracked open completely and the baby duckling inside began to cry and then opened its eyes and looked up at Magica who just looked at it as though she was holding an alien; Scrooge swallowed nervously as he looked at the duckling while Donald just started laughing again at the expression on Magica's face. Then Poe walked back in.

"Poe!" Magica yelped. "Help me, what do I do with it?" Poe gently took the duckling from Magica and it began to wail. He tried to shush the baby but to no avail. Finally, he handed the duckling back to Magica. "Why me?" she squeaked as he handed her the duckling. "I can't get her to stop crying but she's probably hungry so I just need someone to… Well how about that!" As Magica took the duckling in her arms she had stopped crying and started to coo.

"What…" Magica looked at the baby incredulously. Poe just smiled. "I think she thinks you're really her mother Magi." "Wait, 'she'?" "Yep. Congrats you two, it's a girl!" Poe laughed and both Scrooge and Magica scowled. Donald laughed as well.

After a few moments the baby began to fuss again and Magica just sighed in defeat. She headed into the kitchen with Poe behind her. "What are you doing Magi?" he asked as she used her magic to begin setting up a pan on the stove. "I'm going to feed this baby; I don't really have any choice but to accept this situation." She sighed again as her magic turned on the faucet and filled the pan. "Wait… we don't even have any formula, never mind a bottle, ugh." Magica groaned in frustration. Poe turned to her as he was finishing the coffee. "How about Donald and I go and get supplies while you and Scroogie get better acquainted with your new daughter?" he suggested. Magica made a small sound of disgust at the word 'daughter' but nodded. "Thanks Poe."

After they all gathered in the dining room and drank their coffee Donald agreed to help Poe get baby supplies and the two left the reluctant new parents alone with the baby.

"What in the world are we gonna do with you?" Scrooge sighed as he looked at the baby. "Don't ask me; I have no idea." Magica replied, defeated and resigned to the situation.

"Well I guess we should start with a name." he said thoughtfully. "You want to name it?" Scrooge nodded. "We can't just keep calling her 'baby' or 'it' forever you know." "Good point." Magica nodded back. "So, any ideas?" he shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest."

The room then fell silent as they tried to think of names for the baby. Then, suddenly they both piped up with ideas. "Downy." "Magia." They both said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment. "You want to name her after your mother? That's sweet." Magica said. "What about your suggestion? Does that have some kind of significance?" He asked. She nodded. "Magia DeSpell was my great-great-grandmother and as you can no doubt tell, I was named after her. From I've been told she was pretty powerful." He nodded. "I see. Well let's think it over a bit more before we come to a decision." He said, not wanting to have a spat over something so simple.

They both looked at the little duckling, getting a bit fussier as time passed, writhing around in her pink baby blanket that they'd wrapped her in. Scrooge found his mind wandering, thinking about the Moonquartz and the island adventure Magica took him on with it and suddenly an idea came to mind that sounded just perfect. He gently took the baby in his arms and looked at her, silently confirming his decision before he spoke. "I know what her name will be." He finally said, feeling like it fit perfectly. "What do you wan to call her?" Magica asked.

He held up the fussy baby duckling and beamed proudly. "She will be Isla Magia Downy McDuck." "Isla? That's beautiful Scroogie. What made you think of it?" Magica asked, rather happy that he decided on using both of their suggestions and feeling like it was a perfect name. "I got to thinking about our Moonquartz adventure on that island and, well, Isla." Magica chuckled. "Of course, leave it to an adventurer like you to think about islands and adventure when naming your child." She then fell silent for a moment, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh boy, she, for all intents and purposes, is _our_ child… this was not something I ever anticipated…" she said, realization dawning on her of how they were now actually parents, like it or not, and that this was now reality, this was now their lives. She almost fainted. "Do you really think we can handle this Scrooge?" Magica asked, looking at baby Isla. Scrooge looked long and hard at little Isla, fussing in blanket, and then a confident grin spread across his face. "Of course, we can! She's just a wee baby, can't be that much trouble, can she?" Just as he finished speaking Isla began to cry and wail.

All of Scrooge's attempts were in vain, no matter what he did he could not get Isla to stop crying. Eventually he handed her back to Magica. "Here, you take her for a while." He said, turning for the door. "Where are you going?" She asked as she tried to calm the crying baby. "I'm going see if there's anything we can use for a diaper, and change my clothes." He said in annoyance. Then Magica noticed the wet spot on his robe and snickered. "Okay, you do that then I think I'll hand her back to you so I can change too." She said, bouncing the fussy baby as Scrooge left the room.

Shortly thereafter, Poe and Donald returned with plenty of bottles, formula and diapers as well as some baby clothes. Magica diapered Isla and put one of the onesies they had brought on her, a cute little lavender one with stars on it. "Could one of you get a bottle ready for me?" She asked as she used one hand to look at what they had brought while holding Isla in the other arm. "Sure." Donald took a bottle and some formula into the kitchen.

Scrooge came back in at the same time as Donald with the bottle. "Ah, you're back. I'm sure Isla will be happy to get something to eat." Scrooge said. Donald just looked confused for a moment. "Isla? You guys named her already?" He asked. Magica and Scrooge nodded. "Isla Magia Downy McDuck." Magica said. Poe just grinned. "For people who don't want a baby you sure picked an elaborate name." "If she's gonna be a McDuck then she's got to have a good name." Scrooge said. Magica took the bottle and tried to feed Isla. "Uh, I think I'm not doing it right…" Isla took the bottle but immediately let go and started crying.

"Here, let me see." Donald took the bottle and inspected it. "The hole in the nipple only goes halfway through, she can't get any formula out of it." He said after a minute. "Here, this should do the trick." Poe said, walking over with a safety pin in hand. He opened the pin and used it to puncture the nipple completely and then Donald tested it by shaking it over his wrist, formula came out. "Here, now try it." He handed the bottle back to Magica and this time Isla got her formula. "This so strange." Magica said quietly as she watched the baby drink her formula. Poe just kept grinning like a Cheshire cat while Donald groaned a little in disgust as Scrooge watched Magica feed Isla with a bit of a twitterpated expression.

Once Isla finished her bottle, she fell asleep and Magica carefully laid her in her basket and tucked her in with the baby blanket. Then, after ensuring she left in a safe spot, the four of them set about setting up a temporary nursery in Webby's room. Donald and Poe moved an old dresser from the attic into the room then Poe and Magica used their magic to clean it up a little and added a small mattress and small safety rails to the sides to make a changing station. Scrooge then helped Magica to put all the baby supplies in the drawers and once again with the use of some magic Poe and Magica put together a bassinet.

"This just like when you helped me put together a nursery for Lena." Poe reminisced happily. "Yeah, sort of." She agreed, her voice carrying a reluctant tone but her expression betrayed her, showing that she was actually having fun setting up the nursery. "We're just missing one thing…" Poe said thoughtfully. "What?" Magica asked. "A rocking chair; Every nursery needs one." He replied.

"Well I can fix that. My sisters gave me a nice rocking chair for my birthday a few years ago, I consider it a gag because I'm no old coot who spends his time rocking away in a living room or on a porch so I stored it away." Scrooge explained. "Donald, would help me bring it in here?" He asked. "Sure." Donald replied and the two left, soon returning with a lovely mahogany rocking chair.

The chair was upholstered with soft red material, not just on the seat but on the armrests as well. The back was a bit high but above the red upholstery the McDuck family crest carved. "This must have cost a fortune!" Magica gasped as Scrooge and Donald positioned it between the dresser and the bassinet. "That ought to do it." Scrooge said, looking at the side of Webby's room that had been rearranged into a nursery. "I don't think Webby will mind." Donald looked at the room. "I hope not."

They all went to the kitchen to grab some lunch and while preparing it they all heard Isla crying from the dining room. "I'll go get her." Poe said, leaving the kitchen and returning moments later with baby Isla. "Here you go sweetheart, here's mummy." He cooed in baby talk as he handed her to Magica. "Great." Magica muttered, then saw Isla's little face light up as she looked up at her and started to coo.

Again, Magica looked at the baby as though she were a tiny alien. "I don't understand why she prefers me of all people!" She looked around at the men for answer. "I think it's imprinting Magi." Poe said. "What?" "When she hatched you were the first person she saw, therefore you're imprinted on Isla and she thinks you're her actual mother." Donald nodded. "She'll grow out of it and come to her senses eventually." He snickered. "Very funny." Magica shot Donald a glare.

The rest of the day was spent caring for Isla and when night finally came and they had gotten her to bed they all retired to their rooms, exhausted. Poe had prepared to stay the night since the original plan had been for to spend some quality time with his sister while Scrooge and Donald shared a little one on one bonding time but the arrival of Isla and put a crashing halt to those plans.

Scrooge and Magica changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed, snuggling up to each other. They shared a few kissed which soon became deeper and more passionate. Before long they had both decided they weren't _that_ tired and after some more intense making out she had stripped him of his nightshirt, then proceeded to tease him by very slowly pulling off her own nightshirt. However, just as she had raised the shirt to her stomach the mood was immediately killed by the sound of Isla crying.

"Curse me kilts…" Scrooge muttered. "Oh, for Circe's sake." Magica grumbled. They sat in silence for a moment, Magica dropping her nightshirt back down. "Poe is a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through Mt. Vesuvius erupting." Magica muttered. "Donald's a light sleeper but his temper wouldn't help matters…" Scrooge added. They looked at each other then groaned. "Let's go." Magica got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Scrooge pulled his nightshirt back on along with his robe and the two left to go tend to the baby.

As was becoming the norm, Isla calmed down a little once Magica picked her up. "Scrooge, you go get a bottle and I'll check if she needs a change." She said. Scrooge nodded and left to go prepare the bottle. Magica changed Isla's diaper, quickly disposing of the smelly diaper in the diaper collector Poe and Donald brought. "Yuck. Number one reason why I never wanted kids. Who wants to deal with such a stink?" She muttered quietly while taking Isla into her arms and settling into the rocking chair to wait for Scrooge.

When Scrooge returned, he just stood silent in the doorway for a while, watching scene inside. Magica sat in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth with little baby Isla cuddled up in her arms, softly humming the tune of 'Rock A Bye Baby'. The look on Magica's face was nothing short of sweet and adorable. She claimed she wasn't good with kids, and in some ways, she was right, but right now, she genuinely looked maternal. For a brief moment Scrooge almost wished that they would have come around to each other years ago when they were younger, when Isla might have actually been _their_ egg.

He smiled contentedly as he watched Magica. Just like her oversized nightshirts, this scene just made her even more attractive to him.

Once they were back in their room Scrooge began snickering. "What?" Magica asked, moderately annoyed. "You say you're no good with kids but you actually seem to have a natural knack for it." He wrapped his arms around her and locked eyes with her. "Honestly, it's really endearing to see you like that." She returned his gaze. "That's sweet and all, but how long are we going to keep this kid?" she asked sweetly. "I honestly don't know but I really think we can handle this. Now, where were we?"

Once he finished the sentence, he started preening her neck feathers with his beak and running his hands over her body. Magica giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If it gets this sort of reaction from you, maybe having this little nuisance around isn't a bad thing~" Before long they were back in bed and being as quiet as possible while resuming their activities from earlier.

Over the following week they all did their best to care of baby Isla; when Donald wasn't dying of laughter when either Scrooge or Magica had problems and Poe cracked the occasional joke at their expense while taking over like a pro alongside Donald when necessary. The whole time Magica remained Isla's preferred caregiver. But then Scrooge was absent for the majority of three days. Magica was not happy.

On the third day she finally demanded to know what he had doing during the day that left her to deal with the clingy baby and Donald and Poe's shenanigans by herself. She stomped into his office, Isla on her hip. "Scrooge, I'm getting tired of handling this _adorable_ little goblin on my own. Yes, Donald and Poe are helping but they're annoying as heck." She complained.

Fenton and Gyro were in the office with Scrooge and all three looked up when Magica entered. "Is that the baby? She's so cute!" Fenton immediately rushed over to see Isla closer. He made funny faces and talked to her in baby-talk, commenting how cute she was. Then Fenton made the mistake of asking to hold her. "You can try." Magica deadpanned and handed Isla to Fenton.

After about ten seconds she started screaming and crying, reaching for Magica, who just sighed defeatedly and took her back. Almost instantly calmed back down. "Wow, she's really a mama's girl, isn't she?" Fenton asked, then chuckled. "I don't think I've ever had a girl turn me down that fast!" Magica wasn't amused. "First of all, I'm _not_ her mother and secondly, that joke was entirely inappropriate." "I can see why you would be having trouble; aside from the fact that kids are just trouble in general." Gyro said.

Magica nodded and turned her attention back to Scrooge, giving him an expectant look. "I'm sorry dear, I know I've been really busy but I promise it was for a very good reason; I wanted to wait to tell you so I wouldn't get your hopes up but I-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing. He answered.

"McDuck speaking." It was Mrs. Beakley. "Mr. McDuck you have a visitor who insists on speaking to you and Mrs. McDuck directly. In person. She says it's important." "I see. We'll be right there, please let her in and serve some tea or coffee." Scrooge said, then hung up and looked at Magica. "We have a guest so we need to get back to the house." He stood and walked over to his wife and looked over his shoulder at Fenton and Gyro. "Thanks for the help guys, I'll see to it you get the promised bonuses in your paychecks." "Thank _you,_ Mr. McDuck." Gyro said with a proud grin. "Happy to help Mr. McDuck." Fenton added happily.

Magica was curious as to what the men had been talking about but decided she'd ask later as she and Scrooge entered the house and made their way to the lounge where Mrs. Beakley said their guest was. In the lounge sat a young woman who looked to be no older than twenty-five, nervously sipping the tea that Mrs. Beakley had set out. When she heard them enter the young woman looked over and her face lit up at the sight of the baby on Magica's hip.

"Is that her? Is that the baby I left here?" She asked, holding herself back from approaching. Scrooge nodded. "Yes, I assume you're her mother?" The woman nodded. "I am. I really didn't want to give her up but I just wasn't in a position to provide for her. I'm sorry I just dropped her on you like I did Mr. McDuck." She apologized. "Why are you here?" Magica asked. "I… was hoping to take her back… if that's okay with the two of you…" She started hesitantly. "I recently got a very good job as a receptionist at an office building in town, they even have a daycare facility in the building so I can bring her to work with me." She explained happily. "I now have a means to care for her so if it isn't too much to ask, I want to take her back and apologize for my actions."

Magica approached and held out Isla to her mother. "She might not take to you right away… she imprinted on me so she _literally_ doesn't want to be with anyone but me." She explained. The mother just gently took Isla in her arms and after crying for a few moments Isla calmed and began cooing. Magica couldn't help the mixture of relieved and stunned on her face. "Wow, someone other than me for once." "Well of course, I'm her mother after all." The mother tickled and cooed at Isla for a moment before she looked back at Scrooge and Magica. "Can I take her back? If you want to keep her, I won't argue because she would clearly be well cared for here but, I really would like my little Mary back…"

Magica returned to Scrooge's side and the looked at each other for a moment, then back at the mother. "Of course, you can take her back. I would never stand between a mother and her child. Besides, my wife and I aren't exactly the parent types anyway." Scrooge answered. Magica nodded. "Yes, we aren't really up for being parents but we did take good care of her. With some help from my brother and our nephew."

The mother's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you! You're both so wonderful I can never thank you, or your brother and nephew enough!" Scrooge gave a friendly laugh and smile. "No thanks needed. Although if you give us your address, we can have all of the things we bought for Mary delivered to you." He offered. Her beak just fell open in shock for a moment before joyful tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. McDuck! That would be so wonderful!" After packing a few bottles, the formula and some of the diapers and clothes the Isla's mother thanked them again and took Isla home.

Scrooge and Magica stood in the doorway and watched the young mother walk down the driveway. "That's what had you so busy wasn't it?" Magica asked, smiling up at Scrooge. "I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned back. "The company that hired her was one of yours wasn't it?" He just kept smiling like he'd just closed an insanely lucrative deal. "Maybe." Magica just leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well I'm glad, as cute as that baby was; I don't really want one of my own." He nodded. "Agreed, although I do like our name better." He chuckled.

She nodded and at that moment Launchpad and Dewey pulled up and got out of the car Launchpad had borrowed from Scrooge, the least expensive and oldest car Scrooge had, and ran up to them. "Hi Uncle Scrooge, hi Aunt Magica!" Dewey called as he ran past them into the house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. McDee. As you can see, Dewey and I are back after a fun time with my folks and my sister. Did you guys go on any fun adventures while we were gone?" Scrooge and Magica just looked at each other and chuckled before looking back at Launchpad. "You have no idea Launchpad." Magica laughed. "Say Launchpad, would you mind making a delivery for me a little later?" Scrooge asked.

Okay, new note:

After much deliberation I have decided that little Isla will be shelved but will likely be used in a different ScroogexMagica story in the future. With everything I have planned for this story sadly there's just no room for her here. Glad she made a good impression though! Next chapter (coming soon) is inspired by The Road to El Dorado because why wouldn't Scrooge McDuck want to find a city of gold lol!


	6. Scrooge and Magica's Road to El Dorado

Okay, this chapter took awhile and it is pretty long but I'm happy with how it came out. A combination of writer's block and work is the reason it took so long but it's finally done! Next chapter Della is going to join the fam but for now, enjoy this pain in the keister chapter! Also, I decided to play around with a guest appearance from John D. Rockerduck. (I'm barely familiar with him so if he's not quite right, I do apologize.)

Magica was sitting in the library, reading a new spell book Scrooge picked up for her a few days ago and enjoying her afternoon.

The boys were off with Donald getting things for working on the houseboat and Webby was at Poe's house hanging out with Lena. Scrooge was at his office in the money bin haggling another business deal, leaving just Magica and Mrs. Beakley in the mansion.

It was quiet and peaceful, nothing but the soft sound of the fire in the fireplace crackling and soon enough the sound of popcorn kernels popping would be heard as Magica had just set up her smallest cauldron, about a four-quart size miniature cauldron, over the fire and filled it with popcorn. A benefit of being married to Scrooge McDuck, gourmet popcorn. Rationally Magica knew that it wouldn't be any different from any other popcorn but still, the package had the word 'gourmet' on it and it described the butter that came with it as actual sweet cream butter and the salt as Mediterranean Sea salt; it sounded delicious.

As Magica was imagining her delectable popcorn her peaceful afternoon was disrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Magica! It's been awhile! SOOO… How's married life? Scroogie treating you well, if you know what I mean- ooh, are you wearing his dime now?" Castandra giggled, then noticed the amulet hanging from her sister's neck, startling Magica so much that she almost fell out of her chair. "You could CALL before you just pop up in my face!" She snapped at her sister. Castandra just giggled more. "Sorry." Magica rolled her eyes, then motioned to the other chair positioned by the fireplace. "Sure, you are. Go ahead and sit down." Castandra sat in the other chair.

"Well? Is that the number one you've busted your tail feathers for hanging around your neck?" Castandra asked, eyeing the amulet curiously. Magica nodded. "Yes, Scrooge had Poe help him fix it permanently to the amulet and gave it to me." Castandra giggled some more. "Well, who knew all it would take was getting him in bed to get that coin!" Magica scowled, trying to keep from slapping her upside the beak before finding out why she had shown up. "So, what do you want?" she asked, wanting to get to the point and get her sister out of her house as quickly as possible.

Castandra smiled slyly. "I just came by with a little gift for you and your hubby. Thought you two would find it interesting." Magica quirked an eyebrow and looked at her sister with a curious but uncertain expression. "Do I really want to know what kind of 'gift' you brought?"

Castandra giggled again. "With that reaction you'd think I brought something for the bedroom! I don't think you need any help there!" Magica's face reddened. "If you're just here to make _those_ kinds of jokes then do me a favor and go take a long walk off a short pier." Castandra clicked her tongue. "Tsk, what? You're not going to give me any dirty details? You're no fun Magica." Magica's face turned even brighter red. "What happens between me and Scrooge is NONE of your business!" She snapped. Castandra just continued to laugh.

"Relax Magica dear, if you don't want to tell me how good a lover Scroogie is that's fine." Castandra grinned rather wickedly. "If you're still with him and haven't turned him into a toad or something then he must be keeping you _very_ satisfied." Magica tried to yell at her sister but in her embarrassment the only thing that came out was a mortified squeak. Castandra then burst out laughing.

"G-Get out of my house!" Magica barked once she regained her composure. Castandra's laughing died down and she held up her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, okay. Calm down sister mine, I actually have an appointment I have to get to so I'm just going to give you your gift and be on my way."

Castandra opened her purse and handed Magica a folded piece of old parchment paper, tied with a thin hemp cord. "What is this?" Magica asked.

"It's a map. I got it off of a wealthy collector. He says it shows the way to a legendary city of gold. I'm not really a 'hike in the jungle' kind of person but it sounds like just the thing for you and Scroogie, you two like getting _dirty_ after all!" Castandra laughed at her innuendo and Magica's face, having just started to return to normal color, was going red all over again.

Before Magica could say anything else Castandra spoke again. "Well, I have an appointment for lunch with a rich fellow by the name of Rockerduck. Hopefully I'll get a good score out of this one, I would love to get the gorgeous new Louis Pouffon dress!" Magica rolled her eyes and gave her sister an evil grin. "You realize you're basically a high-class hooker, don't you?" Castandra just literally waived off the comment. "A hooker would _actually_ put out for the money." She giggled. "Well, bye for now Magica! Tell Scroogie I said 'hi'!" And with that Castandra disappeared in her puff of sparkling magenta smoke.

Magica sat, still embarrassed and having to take a moment to calm herself and to feel just a tiny bit bad for John D. Rockerduck. Poor bastard had no idea what was about to hit him.

After her face returned to normal color and her temper stopped flaring, she carefully untied the cord and unfolded the map.

All writing on the map was in Spanish, actual Spanish spoken and written in Spain, not South American dialect. Fortunately for Magica she was fluent in many languages, including Spanish as it was so similar to her own native Italian. Reading the words on the map revealed that it was written by a Spanish explorer in the 18th century. No one famous however, poor chump was probably just known among his peers as crazy for searching for something that most believed didn't exist.

Magica took the map to her lab and studied it for the next two hours, confirming its authenticity, in age and authorship. Whether it truly led to the fabled city of gold was up for debate.

Magica was momentarily startled when she felt a pair of warm arms close around her from behind but quickly eased into Scrooge's embrace when she heard his voice in her ear. "What are you brewing in here love?" He asked as he gently ran his hands over her abdomen and settling them on her hips. She giggled softly as she turned to face him and draped her arms around his neck.

"Castandra came by earlier and brought us a gift. I think she was right, you'll be interested in it." Magica was not about to tell Scrooge that her sister had been questioning her about his prowess in the bedroom. He did not need to know that. Ever.

"Really? Well if you actually think it'll interest me then it must be intriguing." He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "Mmm… yes, welcome home Scroogie. You know, this is the only reason I tolerate being apart from you; these moments when you come home and make it up to me." She smiled teasingly at him. She kissed him again, lingering just a bit longer before they broke the kiss and Scrooge stepped away to look at the map on her desk.

"Bless me bagpipes!" He gasped as he read the map. "El Dorado the mythical city of gold! Your sister was right, I'm _very_ intrigued by this!" he poured over the map and Magica just watched in amusement at her love's childish excitement; he was giddy like a kid at Christmas who had just been given the mother of all Christmas presents.

Magica herself was excited as well, partly because she couldn't help being caught up in Scrooge's excitement but mainly because if the city did still stand then there could be fascinating magics at play; a combination that sent thrills through her, mountains of gold and ancient, forgotten magic. Only Scrooge's touches and kisses could thrill her more than the prospect of learning new ancient magic and claiming an obscene amount of gold.

After another hour of discussing the map, the city, and obviously the gold, they made up their minds. When everyone finished their dinner Scrooge carefully placed the map on the table and told Donald, Webby and the boys about the plan.

"A lost city of **GOLD**? I'm SO down!" Louie exclaimed excitedly. "Our first big adventure with Aunt Magica; oh yeah! This is gonna be so cool!" Dewey raised both fists into the air enthusiastically. "Heck yeah! This will be great and I can try to get my second tier first aid patch if anyone gets bitten by a venomous snake!" Huey added, flipping through his junior woodchuck guide book. "This is gonna be so epic! I can't wait!" Webby squealed with delight.

Donald, who had remained silent and wore a cynical expression finally spoke. "I'm going too." Everyone was surprised by his interest and lack of argument against the idea. "Donald, are you feeling alright? Not that I don't want you coming along but…" Scrooge asked, eyeing his nephew suspiciously then noticing it, Donald's gaze was directed solely at Magica and everything made sense.

Magica rolled her eyes. "What?... You think I'm going to feed Scrooge and the kids to the poisonous snakes, don't you?" She was used to Donald's suspicious nature and it didn't faze her at all. By now, having been married to Scrooge for almost seven months, she had accepted that Donald was never going to trust or accept her so she figured she'd just deal with it. As long as he didn't step out of line, then she may have to do something, lest Scrooge say or do something he might regret.

After the incident with Rochelle giving the doctored interview to a trashy tabloid Magica learned just how protective Scrooge was of her… it didn't take a genius to see his fury was the result of a personal attack on her to try to damage him. No, he didn't want his reputation damaged, but he'd made it clear that no one would get away with going after her like that. Even if it meant having a few rumors spread about what led to the Weekly Quack being bought out, shut down, and then restarted as The Daily Dime with an entirely new staff. Literally everyone from the editor-in-chief to the janitor had been fired and replaced.

Magica had to chuckle to herself as she watched Scrooge clean house as she had suggested but still earned some quiet whispers about his temper and the fact that his actions were still nothing short of revenge for the article and total annihilation of those people's careers.

She felt proud to be held in such high regard by Scrooge now, that he would go to such lengths for her, for their marriage. The article that had ignited such fury fell completely by the wayside in favor of the whispers of what Scrooge might do to anyone who dare bad mouth his wife. Of course, she could easily do far worse to anyone who bad mouthed Scrooge but she wasn't against letting everyone in town know to keep their mouths shut for fear of the wrath of Scrooge McDuck. But the moment someone said the wrong thing about Scrooge, or the family, they would all know what true fear _really_ was.

Just the same, she knew Donald would never do anything to truly cause problems. They had come to an unspoken understanding to stay out of each other's way and had been getting along just fine as a result. He still refused to acknowledge her as his aunt in any way and avoided having to acknowledge that she and Scrooge were married when he could, only referring to her as Magica McDuck when he had to, otherwise he still called her DeSpell.

Donald nodded. "You've tried in the past." Magica scoffed. "Really Donald, one of these days you're going to have to start trusting your new Aunt." She said, more mockingly than reassuring, which obviously didn't help her case. She was clearly trying to annoy him, grin widening a little when he shuddered at the word 'Aunt'. "You're no aunt of mine DeSpell; I'm just going to make sure you behave yourself." Magica laughed. "Of course, I'm going to behave myself Donald; the kids are going so it isn't as though I'd have any opportunity to misbehave." Her smile became briefly suggestive before she laughed at the looks on everyone's faces, even Scrooge didn't look too amused with her sense of humor at the moment.

Huey, Dewey and Louie just shared a grossed-out expression. "Gross!" Louie gagged. "Please, not right after we just ate…" Huey turned away in disgust. "That was _so_ unnecessary!" Dewey shuddered. "Okay then…" Webby just shook her head.

No, she wasn't any less put off than the boys by Magica's remark but she didn't see any need to react so over-dramatically to it. It wasn't exactly a secret that Scrooge and Magica were, well affectionate would be an understatement, it seemed that so many years of repressed feelings for one another had left them unable to keep their hands off each other, always kissing and holding hands, holding on to each other's arm and just generally always touching each other somehow no matter who was watching, although they did have the decency to keep things PG. So, they probably would take advantage of it if they went on the trip alone.

If Webby was totally honest, these two were setting relationship goals for her; she found herself hoping that she and whomever she married when she grew up could be as fearlessly crazy about each other as Scrooge and Magica were. She was sure that the boys, when they got a little older and discovered girls, would feel the same.

Donald just glared even more intently at Magica. "Don't be so inappropriate in front of the boys." He said, trying to remain calm and not start yelling. Magica's grin never faded. "You know, you really should look at my being here as beneficial to them; a few more years and they'll start dating and it will be good for them to have a woman around to talk to about girls." Donald's expression suddenly shifted to amusement. "You're right; you're the perfect example of the kind of girl _not_ to date!" He started laughing and Magica's grin fell a bit, then returned in full force.

"Point taken Donald. I won't deny that I'm not the kind of woman decent men should be involved with." She chuckled, flipping her hair and resting her chin on her hand.

Donald grumbled as she took his jab in stride and seemed to wear it like a badge of honor. It seemed like Magica was harder to insult since she and Scrooge had become a thing. Like she was so secure in herself and everything, having Scrooge at her side, that she just couldn't be bothered by much of anything anymore. Scrooge was much the same, something about having her at his side made him bolder and less concerned with people's opinions, if his reaction to the Weekly Quack interview indicated anything.

Donald was sure he would never really be able to accept the situation but, he was equally sure that he'd never seen his Uncle so content, so full of life, so completed. If it helped to keep everyone's minds from the pains of the past then he would tolerate Magica DeSpell being his uncle's wife. So long as she continued to make him, and even the kids, happy; Donald would tolerate her. Besides, he had to admit, only to himself, that the more time he spent around her the more he started to understand why Scrooge always enjoyed matching wits with her. She was fun to argue with, it actually reminded him of Daisy sometimes… when she wasn't being provocative, suggestive and morbid. It was those moments that made Donald question his Uncle's choices.

After dinner Scrooge and Magica lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other, talking about their plans for the trip. "I'm going to make sure I have a fleet of both cargo ships and cargo planes to haul all that gold back, I might even need another Money bin to hold it all!" Scrooge laughed in excitement at the thought. Magica chuckled, sure she could see dollar signs in his eyes. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against his chest. "Or I could just use a spell to instantly bring it back." She said, tracing little circles on his chest. "True, but if the whole city really is made entirely out of gold that might be a little much for you…" He gently stroked her hair. "I appreciate your concern darling." She purred as she snuggled on him again.

Then she looked up at him, passion flaring in her eyes. "You know, it's obviously going to be a few days before we're alone again…" Her voice trailed off as her hands trailed over him, one sliding lower and lower until he let out a low grunt at her touch. "Scrooge…" She whispered his name as she trailed kisses from his collar bone up to his lips. His hands ran over her as he reciprocated her kiss; letting her know how much he agreed with her about enjoying themselves before being gone with the nephews, Webby and Lena for several days. Even whispering some promises for when they returned.

The next day they all ate a hearty breakfast and met Poe and Lena at the airport where Launchpad was getting the plane ready for flight. Magica wanted to enjoy her first adventure with Scrooge as his wife so to get the full experience she decided not to use magic for transport. The decision was also a practical one since she didn't really know where exactly the city of gold was so having a plane and other non-magical means of transport would be a smart idea; if they got lost and were only relying on her magic to get anywhere that might be more difficult, at least with the plane if she was too tired to transport everyone back she wouldn't have to.

As soon as she saw Lena, Webby tackled her in an excited hug. "This is gonna be so cool, searching for a lost city of gold with _all_ of my best friends!" Lena returned hug with less zeal than it was given with. "I'm excited too Webbs, especially because it'll fun to see what an adventure with Uncle Scrooge is really like." She grinned, an expression filled both with happiness and mischief, at her Aunt and new Uncle.

Scrooge smiled back at his new niece. "Aye, you'll have a blast. Just do as I say and be careful." Lena nodded. "Yes… Uncle Scrooge." Her grin became a full smile as she called him Uncle. Lena was well and truly excited for the adventure, and happy that she and Scrooge were part of the same family now.

"Alright, I'm trusting you with the safety and well being of my little girl Scroogie," Poe said as he prepared to return home. He had decided to stay behind in Duckburg, he figured having both him and Beakley to call in case of emergency would be a good idea; and he also wanted to stay in the luxury and convenience of the city and further enjoy being back to normal rather than traipsing around in a hot, muggy jungle.

"Not to worry Poe. She's perfectly safe with me." Scrooge replied confidently. He narrowed his eyes at Scrooge. "I should hope so… if anything happens to her you'd better hope Magica keeps me away from you." For once Scrooge could see it; the fire that always glowed within Magica's eyes was for once visible within Poe's as he made the not so subtle threat. Scrooge was a little intimidated but more so amused with Poe's protectiveness over his daughter. Scrooge gave Poe a reassuring smile. "I promise, nothing with happen to her. I won't let anything happen to another niece… or any of my nephews." Poe's eyes cooled and his usual warm and pleasant smile returned. "Then I trust you." He bid Lena one last goodbye and left.

"Don't worry too much about my dad Uncle Scrooge, he's just very protective since my mom isn't around anymore." Lena explained. Scrooge nodded, an expression of understanding on his face. "I understand completely." He said, looking at the boys as they all boarded the plane. "You're all he has left of your mother; not only does he want to do a father's sworn duty to protect his child but he also wants to protect the surviving part of someone he cared for very much." Lena nodded and before she could say another word Webby grabbed her hand and dragged her on to the plane.

Scrooge stood for a moment, smiling and thinking about how he knew very well how Poe felt in regards to Lena because he felt the same way about the boys and even Webby. He wanted, if nothing else, to honor Della's memory by helping Donald look after the boys and making sure that he didn't fail them the way he failed their mother.

Suddenly he felt the warmth of another hand on his own. He looked at his hand, then up at Magica, who had been standing beside him as he talked with Poe and Lena; she had taken his hand and was smiling at him. "You're such a softy Scroogie." She teased. "Look who's talking." He teased back, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Before long they were all packed in the plane as Launchpad flew toward the South American jungle the map indicated as the location of the lost city of gold.

The boys, Webby and Lena looked out the windows, admiring the view while Donald made sure they were all strapped in before strapping himself in.

Magica sat beside Scrooge, seat belt tightly fastened and gripping his hand tightly in her own.

"Are you nervous? I would think someone who flies on a broom frequently would have no problem with a plane." Scrooge whispered, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb and chuckling softly. "It's not the flying or the plane... It's the pilot that makes me uneasy." She responded dryly. He just chuckled again, raising her hand to gently kiss the knuckles then returning to rubbing them with his thumb. "Everything will be fine; Launchpad is a fine pilot and I trust him implicitly." She just nodded and tried to relax.

Donald held back his snickering as He watched the couple; he found it funny that Magica would be so uncomfortable on the plane, like the witch had a fear of flying which would be a comical contradiction. Of course, he knew exactly why she was nervous, Launchpad had no record of clean landings and Donald often wondered how he'd even gotten a pilot's license.

"Alright, that looks like a good spot to land. Just try to land it gently Launchpad." Scrooge said after several hours, spotting a good-sized clearing by a river. "Sure thing Mr. McDee!" Launchpad said enthusiastically as he started landing procedure.

"You're gonna want to buckle up and hang on to one of these." Webby handed Lena a parachute. Lena looked at the parachute then back up at Webby, an expression of moderate alarm on her face. "Why would I need this…? He knows what he's doing right…?" Webby shrugged in her seatbelt. "Sure, he does, he just usually doesn't do it very gracefully." Lena strapped herself in tightly and held to the parachute with a firm grip; doing her best to not look as scared as she felt.

"All right, let's make sure we're buckled in securely, this will be bumpy." Huey said, encouraging his brothers to make sure their seatbelts were fastened. "Check and double check!" Dewey said, clicking his seatbelt into place. "You don't have to worry about me; NOTHING is getting me out of this seat until we're on the ground." Louie said as he double and triple buckled himself in.

Magica watched the kids prepare for landing and immediately became more ill at ease. She made sure her seatbelt was properly fastened and held Scrooge's hand even tighter, her other hand gripping the armrest so firmly she felt she might break it. Scrooge looked at her and gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand. "Relax, Launchpad has done this literally hundreds of times. We'll be fine." Then Launchpad hit the trees and suddenly they were jerking back and forth, tilting so they were almost completely sideways. Magica quit caring when they hit the first tree, both hands clung tightly to Scrooge's arm and she was screaming. Lena also began screaming at that point, clinging to the parachute for dear life.

The plane tilted, rocked and jerked as it hit trees and ultimately nosedived into the ground before coming to a complete and sudden stop.

They all climbed out of the plane and Lena instantly tumbled to her knees. "Sweet, sweet ground! I'm never getting in a plane again!" she said, relief to be on solid ground and alive flooding though her. "Scrooge, Darling… I'm going to kill your pilot!" Magica growled, still shaking slightly and clinging to Scrooge's arm. Scrooge just snickered a bit. "We're still in one piece, right? Besides this is par for the cause with Launchpad." Magica just glared at him, slowly releasing his arm.

"Well I'd say that's one of my best landings." Launchpad said proudly, looking at the plane, sitting in the middle of the clearing with a few branches still hanging off of it and its nose half buried. Magica directed her glare at him briefly when he spoke then returned it Scrooge. "I am NOT getting back in that plane for the return trip. In fact, I don't think any of us should with _him_ flying it, he's gonna get us all killed!"

Scrooge couldn't help a small chuckle. "I'll fly the plane back if that makes you feel better." Magica cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you know how to fly a plane?" she asked skeptically. He shrugged. "If Launchpad can do it how hard can it be?" Magica just gaped at him for a moment, dumbstruck by his response. "Oh, hell no." she finally got out. He proceeded to bust a gut at her reaction. "I'm just kidding! Of course, I know how to fly a plane!" Her expression quickly grew angry and she smacked him in the shoulder. "That's _not_ funny Scrooge!" she snapped. "Sorry, couldn't resist a good joke." He said, rubbing his shoulder, teasing grin still plastered on his face.

Scrooge, Magica, Donald and the kids gathered their supplies and left Launchpad to repair the plane while they began their trek through the jungle.

It was a long and perilous trek indeed; following the map, Scrooge's keen instincts as a life-long adventurer and treasure hunter and Magica's magical insights they found every clue and more.

Eventually it started to get dark and they began to set up a camp for the night.

"The Jungle can be even more dangerous at night, we'll set up our camp here and get some rest, then start again bright and early in the morning." Scrooge said, tapping his cane against the rocky ground of the small cliff on which they stood.

The small cliff overlooked a riverbank, only five or six feet above the water and gave a decent vantage point for not only keeping their bearings but keeping a lookout for Jungle predators. The kids all nodded and Scrooge then gave everyone their instructions.

"Magica, take Dewey and Louie to find some food for dinner; Donald Webby and Lena, gather some wood for a fire but stay close and Huey, help me pitch the tents." Everyone nodded and split up to handle their tasks.

Magica took Dewey and Louie to search for food as per instructions since the food supply they had brought had dwindled faster than expected, specifically since Donald had been carrying it and lost some of it when he fell into the river. They found some fruits and berries and Dewey immediately reached for some juicy looking berries.

"These look tasty!" He said, licking his lips. "Stop! Don't touch those." Magica commanded, so harshly it scared Dewey. "W-why not?" "Because, those berries are poisonous. If you eat them, you'll regret it." She said, taking a softer tone to reassure Dewey he wasn't in any trouble. "Oh, thanks for the heads-up Aunt Magica." Dewey smiled at her.

"Aaaand that's why Uncle Scrooge sent you with us Aunt Magica. It's not surprising you would know what's poisonous and what's not." Louie said proudly; he was clearly enjoying working with his new Aunt. Magica felt the same warm, fuzzy feeling from when she had spoken to Dewey about his mom as she listened to the boys call her Aunt and continue collecting the fruits and berries she said were safe.

She could now say she understood why Scrooge always had the kids with him and enjoyed his family's company so much. There was an infectious kind of joy that just practically oozed out of these kids and it was hard not to find herself smiling a little when she was around them these days. She also felt almost honored in a way, that they had so quickly and easily welcomed her into their family despite the past. Donald was still another story but he did seem to be lightening up a little recently as he hadn't been as much of a pain in Magica's tail feathers lately so she kind of hoped that they were finally coming to a truce.

Donald did his best to keep his cool, not being able to keep an eye on Magica whilst she was alone with two of his nephews, focusing on helping the girls find firewood. He told them what would work best and carried most of it. The three of them found plenty of firewood but on the way back Lena tripped over a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. She cried out as she hit the hard ground and rolled a little down the path where it sloped downward slightly.

"Lena! Are you okay?" Webby dropped the firewood she was carrying and rushed to her friend's side. Lena tried to get up but almost fell back down when she tried to put weight on her left leg. She was bleeding, from a cut on her leg and some scrapes on her arms. "I-I'm okay Webbs." She managed with a weak smile, leaning against a tree for support.

"No, you're not. Here, sit down." Donald set the firewood he was carrying down and helped Lena to sit down. "Give me your pack Webby." He instructed and Webby took her backpack off and handed to Donald who laid it on the ground and lined it up with his. He pulled out some rope and tied the backpacks together and then tied some of the firewood to them. "Can you pull this?" He asked Webby "I think so." "Well then pull this while I carry Lena; Uncle Scrooge has the first aid kit." He looked at Lena. "We'll get you patched up back at camp okay?" Lena nodded as Donald knelt down and gently picked her up. "Hold on tight okay?" He said and she did as she was told.

It took a little longer to get back to camp because they moved slowly so Webby could pull the firewood easier and because Lena was a little heavier than Webby or the boys so Donald was trying to be extra careful with her.

When the three returned to camp Magica, Dewey, and Louie had already returned with the fruits and berries and Scrooge and Huey had begun fishing in the river.

"Lena! What happened?" Magica instantly was next to Donald, looking at her bloodied niece in alarm. "She fell and cut her leg. Would you get me the first aid kit from Uncle Scrooge's pack?" Magica nodded and got the first aid kit, then helped Donald treat Lena's wounds. Fortunately, the cut wasn't deep so it only needed a bandage.

"Thanks." Lena thanked Donald and Magica for taking care of her wounds, then Magica and Donald exchanged glares. "Thank you, for looking after her." Magica said cautiously. "Well I wasn't just gonna leave her there like that." He huffed. Magica just nodded and smiled at Donald, who just shivered at the expression while Lena chuckled. "That's creepy." He muttered while Magica chuckled.

After a dinner of the fish Scrooge and Huey caught with sides of the fruits and berries Magica, Dewey and Louie and gathered and they sat around the campfire listening intently to the ghost stories Magica and Lena told.

They spoke lowly and leaned in close, taking turns with their narratives and effectively scaring everyone silly with tales of jungle spirits and haunted houses. "And they say the old woman's ghost still roams the halls of her former home; searching for her lost locket." Lena said, then Magica continued. "Whoo has my locket? Whooo has my looocket?" she chanted in a ghostly tone. "YOU have my locket!" She suddenly shouted and reached out for Donald who fell over backwards screaming. Magica and Lena laughed while Donald recovered himself and started grumbling. The others laughed a bit and then Scrooge stood up. "All right, that's enough of that. Let's get some rest so we can press on in the morning."

The next day they ate the rest of their fish, fruit and berries and continued their trek through the jungle still following the clues on the map until they finally reached a dead end at the base of tall cliff.

The cliff face was nothing less than a sheer drop and at least 100 feet high. There were several cravings and drawings on the cliff face almost all the way up. They all were similar to Aztec and Mayan art yet distinctive from both cultures and the last drawing on the map was one of the drawings on the cliff face; A rendering of a city with three large temples.

"So, the map led to a city alright…" Scrooge grumbled, beginning to think that the whole thing was a wild goose chase and a waste of money. "Well, this is disappointing." Magica deadpanned. "Castandra is so dead when I see her again."

The kids were disappointed but refused to give up just yet.

"Come on guys, maybe there's a clue in these carvings and drawings! We should at least examine them carefully before throwing in the towel!" Webby encouraged. "She's right, even the JWG says that old petroglyphs and hieroglyphs often have special meanings and can be like secret codes." Huey agreed. "Yeah, what they said. Come on Uncle Scrooge, Aunt Magica, you two don't even know the meaning of the words 'give up'! Think about all that gold!" Louie pleaded.

Scrooge and Magica just looked at Louie. "To cease making an effort; resigning oneself to failure…" Scrooge started. "Admit defeat, concede defeat, stop trying, call it a day." Magica finished. Scrooge sighed. "Look, it's not about giving up, it's that I'm pretty certain we've been had. There's nothing here. These carvings and drawings do tell of a civilization that differs from the Mayan and Aztec civilizations but there's nothing else." Magica nodded. "There's no directions, no indication that there's anything left. I mean look at this broken pot shard; it's ancient and- Oh my word!"

As she picked up a broken piece of pottery from the base of the cliff the dirt and debris on it fell loose and it faintly shone and sparkled in the sun. Magica wiped it off further to reveal that it had golden inlay in the remnants of the design.

"Well at least we won't go home empty handed." Scrooge said, taking the pottery piece from Magica. "I will be giving Castandra a good _talking to_ when I see here again for giving us this dud of a map." Magica sighed.

"Hey come on, isn't there some sentimental mushy lesson to be learned here about the real treasure being the journey, time spent with family, blah, blah, blah?" Lena said, looking at Donald and the boys for confirmation. Donald nodded. "She's right! This whole trip is the treasure because we spent time together as a… family." He finished hesitantly, glaring at Magica.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but I really wanted to see a city made out of gold!" Louie complained, kicking a rock at the cliff face. Suddenly the ground began to shake as part of the cliff face moved, revealing an entrance.

"Told you there was something here!" Webby said as she, Lena and the boys started to dash into the opening.

"Not so fast kids, it could be dangerous." Scrooge said, grabbing Huey and Webby. "Uncle Scrooge is right, let us go first." Donald added, grabbing Louie and Dewey. "I would have to agree. Better to be cautious then to get into too much trouble." Magica agreed as she grabbed hold of Lena.

Then they heard voices in the distance and all three dragged the kids into cover behind some nearby foliage to hide and see who, or what, was approaching.

They watched from their hiding place as a group of five natives appeared from the opening in the cliff. They spoke to each other in language Scrooge and the others didn't quite recognize before they threw spears into all nearby foliage, including everyone's hiding place!

"Yow!" Scrooge yelped as a spear landed near him and fell over on his foot.

When he cried out, he leapt out of hiding and immediately found himself at the business end of the native's spears.

Magica, Donald and the kids ran out to Scrooge's aid and they all stood in a huddle as the natives surrounded them, still pointing spears at them and talking amongst themselves.

Then, out of nowhere, one native began to point furiously to one of the carvings above the opening they came from and all the others looked at the carving he was pointing at then back at Scrooge and Magica, eyeing them carefully for a moment before fear overtook their faces and they suddenly dropped to their knees.

"What's going on?" Scrooge whispered to Magica, suspecting she'd used her magic to do something to the natives. "I really have no idea- look!" She whispered back, eyes darting up to the carving that had caused the reaction.

In the cliff there was a carving depicting two figures that appeared to be deities, one male and the other female and the depiction bore an uncanny resemblance to Scrooge and Magica!

Magica stifled a chuckle. "These simpletons think _we're_ their gods!" she whispered to Scrooge who just stood dumbfounded. "What…?" Magica whispered a quick chant and everyone felt a tingling sensation in their ears and throats for a second.

Suddenly Scrooge could understand the natives as they begged for forgiveness.

"Forgive us for attacking you, great gods of our people!" "We were foolish and acted in haste, bestow upon us the highest of punishments for our insolence great gods!" "We thank you for blessing us with your presence even though we are so unworthy!"

They said as they bowed and practically buried their faces in the ground.

"It's Uh, quite alright, Um-" Scrooge started but Magica cut him off. "It's good you know your place mortals. You are forgiven for this offense… this time. You may stand before your gods." She commanded, easily slipping into the role she'd been given.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. This is gonna be a disaster." He muttered under his breath.

The natives trembled a bit as they stood. "Now, we would like to see your city so that we may see with our own eyes if you have honored your gods." She ordered. The natives nodded. "Of course! We will gladly take you to the heart of our city and show you the splendid temples we have built in your honor!" One native said. "If I may be so bold oh mighty gods; who are these others with you?" another asked. Scrooge answered, following Magica's lead. "They are our servants; guardian spirits given physical form to accompany us to your city." Donald scowled but played along with the kids as the natives nodded in understanding and led the way through the cave within the cliff.

Once on the other side they all had to shield their eyes momentarily as the sun reflected off of the golden structures.

They all stared in awe until the natives addressed them. "Are you pleased with the first view great ones?" Scrooge and Magica nodded, both trying not to gawk at the sight before them; more gold in one place than either of them had ever seen in their entire lifetimes!

Every building, every wall, every pillar and every brick were made of solid gold. The natives that were near and those who began to gather fell to their knees and Scrooge and Magica could see that they all wore golden jewelry from necklaces to earrings and bracelets, pins and anklets, every accessory they wore had some amount of gold in it.

"I think we've hit the motherload of jackpots guys!" Louie whispered to his brothers, Lena and Webby. "So much gold… It's amazing!" Webby breathed. "Right? The mythical city of El Dorado is real and it's incredible!" Huey agreed. "Holy cow… okay, if this is normal for this family then I am _definitely_ glad my Aunt married your Uncle." Lena said, amazed at the sight before them.

The natives led them to the city square where the chief approached and bowed. "We are honored the gods would choose to grace us with their presence." He said humbly. "Great god of the sun and goddess of the moon, givers of our bountiful city, we welcome you and servants."

Scrooge and Magica nodded. "You don't have to do that, stand so we may look you in the eye when you speak to us." Scrooge said. The chief stood and looked them in the eye. "Are you pleased with what you've seen thus far?" He asked. "Quite; We are however, very tired from the journey we took to get here, it was a great undertaking to achieve earthly forms for ourselves and our servants so that we could descend from the heavens. Please, show us where we may rest." Magica said, with all the dignity and authority of a queen, or, a goddess. She was clearly enjoying being called such. The chief nodded and commanded to others to guide the gods to the central temple where they could rest and dwell while on earth.

After climbing the very long staircase of the temple and being left alone inside the main chamber at the top Donald and Louie collapsed, wheezing and panting heavily from exhaustion. "Too… many… stairs…. Why do there have to be so many stairs!" Louie wheezed. "My legs are gonna fall off…" Donald said through his panting.

"Guys, look at this…" Lena said in awe, standing at the window opposite the stairs. Scrooge, Magica, Webby, Huey and Dewey looked out the window. It had an absolutely breathtaking view of the city and surrounding jungle. "It's amazing!" Webby and Dewey squealed. "Incredible! Just look at those birds flying over the city!" Huey exclaimed, pulling out his Junior Woodchuck Guide book to note the exotic species on his bird-watching checklist.

"Absolutely spectacular…" Scrooge sighed, a little more focused on the gold than anything else. "It's beautiful…" Magica was also a bit more focused on the gold than the rest of scenery. Then Scrooge took her hand in his. "And we all get to see it together." He said, looking at everyone before his eyes locked with Magica's "Yes," She nodded as she returned his gaze.

"Oh, please don't get all romantic right now." Huey cringed. "I mean, if you're going to that's fine and all but not in front of us okay?" Louie added. "Yeah, maybe you two should go get a room; back in Duckburg." Lena snickered.

Scrooge and Magica turned their attention back to the kids. "Oh, come on now." Scrooge groaned. Magica just grinned slyly. "So, what if we want to have a moment? We're married, it's allowed… Isn't that right Scroogie?" She took a baby talk tone at the end when she said Scrooge's name and proceeded to give him a peck on the cheek. He just laughed with her when everyone else cringed. "Not funny, not funny at all." Lena deadpanned. "I thought the looks on all your faces were quite funny." Magica snickered. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Donald muttered, gagging slightly. Magica just rolled her eyes.

"All right, enough joking around now." Scrooge said, now looking at Magica seriously. "Why are we going along with the notion that we're gods?" He asked. Magica sighed in annoyance. "I would think you of all people would understand why Scroogie. It's better to go along with it lest we anger them… I, for one, would rather not be plucked, stuffed, and roasted." She pointed to some of the murals on the walls depicting brutal sacrifices. Scrooge nodded. "That's a really good point." He said, swallowing hard and putting a hand to his throat as he looked at the murals.

"Of course, you're going to need a quick bit of help to effectively play the part." She said, giving him an amused grin. "What do you mean, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked uncertainly. "If we need to demonstrate our powers to these simpletons, I can do that just fine with a little magic but you… you'll need a little help in that department." She explained. "Okay… what are you going to do?" He asked. "I'll lend you a bit of my magic so you can play your part, sun god Scrooge."

Magica giggled then chanted a spell that caused her body to glow for a moment, then some of the glowing aura left her and settled on Scrooge; he could feel a sensation like static electricity for a few seconds and then the glow faded. "What just happened?" He asked. "I gave you some of my power, it's just temporary so don't worry. Now, on to a quick magical cram session!" She said, then started giving Scrooge a quick run-down of some basic spells that she felt would be enough to make the natives think he had god-like powers if need be.

The people of El Dorado had given them clothing 'fitting of the gods and their servants' and the chief spoke of a great feast in their honor so after enjoying the view and looking around the room they decided to get changed. There was only one area with thick curtains suitable for changing so they all took turns getting changed.

The kids went first; Huey. Dewey and Louie excitedly changing into their waist robes then Webby and Lena took their turns changing into the dresses they were given then Donald put on his waist robe.

Then it was Scrooge's turn to change; he and Magica waited till the others had changed because their outfits were much more elaborate since they were supposed to be gods.

Scrooge came out wearing his waist robe with a sash trimmed with gold and an ornate collar that had gold inlay rings around it, like the grooves of a record. He also sported an equally ornate headless made of several types of feathers with a golden sun ornament in the center in place of his top hat.

"This outfit is a bit drafty…" he said, looking himself over in the mirror. Magica just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Says the Scotsman who has worn a kilt on occasion." He glanced at her through the mirror. "I was referring to the lack of a shirt. Kilts are normally worn with a shirt you know." He couldn't help grinning at her in amusement at the exchange. "I don't know… I think it's a good look for you Scroogie…" she brushed her arm against his as she moved behind the curtain to change, giving him a playful grin before closing the curtain.

"Ugh…" Donald gagged in the corner as he watched the two. The kids just ignored them as they exchanged ideas about the feast.

After several minutes Magica emerged in her outfit. It was two pieces; a golden trimmed skirt with a sash, also trimmed with gold, and a halter-style top adorned with a collar similar to Scrooge's but smaller. She was also given elaborate golden earrings and a headdress similar to Scrooge's although slightly smaller and adorned with a moon ornament in the center. She also wore golden bracelets on each wrist and matching golden anklets on each ankle.

"So? What do you think? I mean silver is usually more appropriate for moon-theming but-" Magica cut herself off when she looked up from adjusting her skirt to see Scrooge's expression. He was clearly trying not stare and keep his reaction at the sight of her to a minimum given that they weren't alone.

Sometimes Magica still felt a rush and tingle up her spine when Scrooge looked at her that way, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She would have never dared to admit that she often wished he would look at her like that when she used her love spells and potions on him, instead of sporting the same kind of stupid lovestruck grin Rosolio always had. Of course, all that was in the past and once again Magica almost felt the need to pinch herself because sometimes the present still seemed too good to really be true.

In all honesty, something else she would never admit in front of everyone, Magica slipped easily into the role of goddess, yes partly because her own ego definitely appreciated the title, but mostly because being at Scrooge's side and having him at hers, really made her feel like a goddess.

"All right Scroogie, you can pick your jaw up now." She smirked after a moment. Scrooge cleared his throat and composed himself. "O-okay. I guess now we see about this feast." He said, directing his gaze away from his alluring, moon goddess wife and to the window and seeing the last rays of sun light fading out into the tree line of the Jungle. "The chief said the feast would be held at dusk so it's about time now."

As if on cue, one of the chief's servants entered the room. "Begging your pardon great ones; the chief has asked that I inform you that we are ready to begin the feast now." He said, bowing politely. He halted briefly as he started to straighten up again, his eyes fixed on Magica; clearly awestruck by the 'Moon Goddess' and her beauty. Magica was busy trying to get her headdress to sit comfortably and didn't notice. Scrooge on the other hand…

A soft grunt that almost sounded like a growl caught the attention of the servant and Magica. They both looked at Scrooge, her confused and him fervently apologizing.

"Forgive me for staring! I know I'm not worthy, I just couldn't help being transfixed by your beauty goddess!" He bowed, going to his knees and repeated his apologies. Magica now smirked playfully at Scrooge while the servant had his face to the ground. Scrooge just kept scowling at the servant. "Remember your place mortal and leave my sight while I still feel merciful." He said, now completely in-character like Magica.

The servant scrambled to his feet and fled the room; thanking Scrooge for his mercy while Magica called after him. "Let the chief know we be down shortly!"

After a few minutes of teasing Scrooge and adjusting their outfits they left the temple and entered the city square.

The square had festively decorated with flowers and various torches and lanterns. To one side there were tables set almost to over flowing with all sorts of food and drink, some of which none of them had ever seen before but still looked mouth-watering. On the other side there was a small linen canopy and under it was a comfortable looking set of floor chairs surrounded by cushions and servants.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome great ones! Do you approve?" The chief greeted them happily and hopefully. They all nodded.

"This all looks amazing. Well done." Scrooge said. "Yes, well done. You had pleased us greatly." Magica added. The chief smiled wide. "Good, good! Now come, sit, enjoy the great feast we have prepared for you." He directed Scrooge and Magica to the chairs under the canopy.

They took their seats and the servants quickly offered them their choice of any of the foods and drinks from the tables. They made their selections and the servants got what they wanted from the tables and served it to them.

Donald and the kids watched silently for a moment before Huey finally spoke up. "What about us Un-uh great ones?" he asked. Magica looked at the chief while Scrooge was enjoying his food. "Our servants should have whatever they want, let them go eat and drink as they please." She said, before taking a sip of her wine. The chief nodded. "Of course! Servants of the gods, guardian spirits, please partake of whatever you like!" He said, and with that they all charged the table and ate to their heart's content.

"I could get used to this…" Scrooge whispered to Magica while a servant girl rubbed his feet and another was refilling his golden cup. Magica rolled her eyes. "Don't get _too_ comfortable Scrooge." She whispered back, shooting a quick glare at the servant girl rubbing his feet. Scrooge just sighed contentedly and sipped his wine as he settled comfortably in his seat. Magica sighed irritably and then snapped her fingers at another servant. "Some of that lovely fruit juice if you please." She ordered. The servant nodded. "Of course, Goddess!" and quickly fetched Magica her juice.

"Begging your pardon great ones…" Magica and Scrooge looked over at the owner of the meek voice that had spoken. The man wore a ceremonial looking headdress, not nearly as ornate as theirs, and his waist robe was more ornate looking than that of the chief. "I am the high priest of El Dorado and I just wanted to ask… if you truly are our gods." With the last statement the meekness vanished, instead his tone was cold and skeptical. He continued. "Because I don't really think you are. Yes, you look like our gods but I've seen no proof that you truly are."

"Of course, we're your gods you fool!" Magica spat, keeping in character for fear of what might happen if the high priest were to realize he was right. "Yes, and if it's proof you need then just ask us for whatever proof you want." Scrooge added. Magica shot him a quick glare while the high priest's attention was focused on him. Scrooge seemed to getting a little too comfortable in his role here.

"Fine, all I ask is a demonstration of your powers; the Moon Goddess also rules the afterlife, show me you are in fact the goddess of the moon and the afterlife by demonstrating your power over the dead." He said, giving Magica hard look. Then he turned to Scrooge. "Likewise, The Sun God also rules over the realm of the living so then you should be able to demonstrate your life-giving powers." He gave Scrooge the same hard look.

"Very well then." Magica stood, thinking quickly and deciding to take a gamble. "Spirits rise for me and show these the mortals the power of their moon goddess!" She chanted, then proceeded to chant, in Latin, her true spell and the shadows of the citizens began to rise and do her bidding. Sure enough, manipulating their shadows was enough to convince them that Magica was actually raising the spirits of the dead and silenced the high priest, at least where she was concerned.

For Scrooge however… he still had to demonstrate and Magica was worried. What the high priest asked of him was something that nothing she taught him could effectively be used to fake. How on earth was Scrooge supposed do something to prove he had power over life?

The high priest led them to a dead, withered tree. "This tree once produced the sweetest fruit but none have been able to keep it alive. If you truly are our Sun God then reviving it should be easy." He said, glaring at Scrooge. "Of course, this should be mere child's play by my standards." Scrooge said confidently. Magica inwardly groaned and wished she could facepalm. Scrooge was going to blow their cover.

Scrooge wished he could confer with Magica but with all eyes and ears on them it was impossible to do so without raising suspicion so he just had to wing it. Magica had shared her power with him so surely, he would be able to do something with the withered tree right? He just had to think, and think fast.

Scrooge approached the tree and looked it over for a second, desperately trying to think if any of the spells Magica taught him could help but it didn't seem that any of them would be of any use.

He took a deep breath and placed both hands on the tree, leaning against it, trying to look like he was doing something when in reality he was still trying to figure out what to do. Then suddenly it came to him, like a voice in his mind speaking to him, suddenly he knew exactly what to do.

Scrooge rubbed the tree and spoke to it quietly, like he was chanting a spell. "You're not dead yet, wake up and produce your fruit once more." He was so quiet he almost couldn't be heard at all. "What is he doing? He's going to get us all killed…" Magica thought to herself, trying to remain in character despite her fears.

Donald wished he could ask Magica what was going on, as far as he knew his Uncle had no idea what he was doing and was likely going to blow their cover completely out of the stratosphere. If only he knew his thoughts mirrored hers.

The kids all watched Scrooge and glanced at Lena who just gave them a quick "I dunno" look with a shrug. She honestly had no idea what Scrooge was up to but she did know that it wasn't anything Magica mentioned in their magical cram session earlier.

Scrooge started to panic a little, nothing was happening and if he couldn't fix the tree then they were all in deep trouble.

Then, he felt a tingling sensation in his hands, not the static electricity like when Magica shared her power but like a soft, subtle vibration coming from the tree…? No, it was actually coming from his hands and resonating in the tree. Then the tree began to glow with that pale turquoise light from Magica and the amulet.

Everyone watched in awe as the tree began to glow pale turquoise and then the dried and flaking bark returned to strong and healthy, the drooping branches reached to the sky and grew new, bright green leaves and finally, plump, delicious-looking fruit grew from the branches in abundance.

The natives' eyes were wide with both amazement and hunger at the sight of the juicy fruit dangling from the tree.

Magica almost had to physically hold her mouth closed as she watched Scrooge bring the dead tree back to life. There was no way he should have been able to do that; even with the power she shared with him there was just no way he could have been able to do that, not even if she _had_ been able to teach him a spell for it he simply shouldn't have had the power to do it.

She felt under her top and the amulet was still there so she knew he hadn't used it but regardless… a non-magic user, heck practically a magic hater, should not have the power it would take to revive a tree that was clearly beyond resuscitation like this one had been. Something else was going here but now was certainly not the time to bring it up or investigate anything. Magica decided it would be best to keep her beak buttoned for the time being.

The high priest fell to his knees when the glow faded, leaving behind the healthy, green and full branches. "Forgive my insolence! You are our gods and I never should have doubted you!" He pleaded.

Scrooge stood, staring at the tree with a profound sense of awe and confusion; he had no idea just how or what exactly he'd done but it had felt as though he'd had a connection with that tree and it responded to him. After he put his own thoughts aside, he turned around to face the high priest.

"Forgive me! I humbly offer my own life as penance for my insolence!" He continued to plead. "That is not necessary… it's understandable that you might have your doubts, we gods don't appear in mortal form except on rare occasions such as this…" Scrooge started. The high priest looked up shamefully. "But I have insulted you horribly oh great god of the sun and you," He looked at Magica. "great goddess of the moon; I should be thoroughly punished for such actions! I had no right to challenge you." He said, voice trembling and full of shame.

"Just stop it. You've been granted our mercy and pardoned for your discretion… this time. Now shut up before I change my mind." Magica scoffed. The high priest quickly got to his feet. "Thank you for your mercy! Thank you!" He stuttered as he took off in shame.

"Well, if all doubts are alleviated shall we return to the feast?" Scrooge asked, looking at the chief and the natives. The chief, with a huge smile on his face, nodded. "Of course! But first," he turned to some of the others beside him. "Go fetch some of the golden passion fruit and we will add it to the feast!" They nodded and collected armloads of the fruit that now hung from the reinvigorated tree and everyone enjoyed sweet fruit and its juice during the remainder of the feast.

Over the following days Scrooge and Magica played their parts while they tried to figure out how to leave without any trouble. Of course, they also enjoyed all the tributes the citizens of El Dorado gave them, a small mountain of gold had accumulated in their temple as Scrooge had begun encouraging more tributes while Magica tried to figure out a plan of escape.

One day, while Donald took the kids to walk and explore the city Scrooge and Magica discussed their predicament.

"We're practically captives here until we can figure out a good way to get out of here, with all this lovely tribute, and in one piece." Magica sighed, looking at some of the golden jewelry that was part of her tribute.

"Well, I've been in worse captivity situations than this." Scrooge said, lounging on a pile of cushions and enjoying a golden cup of golden passionfruit juice while making estimates of the value of various golden items given to them as tribute. "I'm not going to take all of the gold but this pile of golden tribute will make a nice addition to our money bin."

Magica inwardly beamed at the words "our money bin" but remained focused on the situation at hand. "You don't seem to concerned Scrooge…" "Well we've got them plenty convinced right? I think we're safe for however long it takes to get out of here. Besides, you seemed to be having fun being worshipped and treated like a goddess." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing the part for the sake of all our tail feathers."

"Come on darling, you have to admit… being deities and being worshipped is pretty nice… I could get used to this." He sipped his juice and ate some of the food he also had on a small table beside his cushion pile. Magica sighed in frustration. "Scroogie… Darling… WE'RE NOT ACTUALLY GODS!" She snapped, rubbing her temples. "I love you, but sometimes you can be so aggravating. I do appreciate being waited on hand and foot and all this golden treasure, but if they figure out that we've been fooling them, WE will be the next feast! Please try to keep that in mind."

Scrooge put aside his drink and his food and gave Magica his full attention. "You're right. I have been getting a wee bit carried away, haven't I? I'm sorry." He left his spot on the cushion pile and sat beside her at the table she had been using as a desk and took her hand, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb and looking into her eyes. She locked her eyes with his and they shared a quick kiss.

"Foolish old miser." She said with a small chuckle when they parted. "I can't even stay angry with you no matter how hard I try." He grinned. "So, do you have any suggestions on how we can make a large enough foof bomb to mask a quick teleportation to the other side of the entrance to the city?" He asked. Magica just looked at him in stunned disbelief for a moment. "Just how long have you had that plan in mind?" "Since yesterday. I just wanted to think it over some more before I brought it up." She sighed. "Well, let's see what we can do for a large foof bomb." He kissed her cheek. "Once we're safely out of the city I'll radio Launchpad to come get us. He said the plane is ready whenever we are."

As they tried to figure out if they had the ingredients for giant foof bomb and discussed the finer details of the plan to make it appear that they're ascending to the heavens they were startled by a voice behind them.

"Ah, I finally found you! And it looks like there really is a city of gold in this disgusting jungle." Magica groaned as she turned to face her sister. "Castandra, _why_ are you here?" Castandra looked past her at Scrooge. "Hi Scroogie! Long time, no see!" Scrooge just rolled his eyes. "Hello, Castandra…" he muttered. "Answer my question you floosy! Why are you here?" Magica demanded again. Castandra sighed and her expression turned sheepish. "I used my magic to track you down so I could give you a heads up." "A heads up about what exactly?" Scrooge asked suspiciously, arms crossed and a look matching his tone directed at her. "Well… I had a date with this Rockerduck fellow and I may have mentioned the map I gave you and well… He _might_ be on his way through the jungle with a small army of machines and diggers to take the gold." She admitted reluctantly, flinching as Scrooge and Magica's expressions became angry.

"Castandra… come here and let me give you a _hug_!" Magica growled, moving toward her sister, holding out her hands in gesture clearly indicative of a desire to something decidedly more violent than hug her. "N-Now Magica, there's no need for violence!" Castandra backed away from Magica. "You told ROCKERDUCK?" Scrooge snapped. "Well I, Uh… He just um… I'm sorry?" She continued backing away. "Look, I came to tell you, didn't I? I owned up to it and now I'm done here!" with that Castandra cast her spell and vanished in a cloud of sparkling magenta smoke just before Magica could grab her.

"One of these days I'm going to kill her." Magica sighed exasperatedly. "Aunt Magica! Uncle Scrooge!" Suddenly the kids came running into the temple with Donald behind.

"What is it?" Scrooge asked. "Don't tell me you've gone and blown our cover." Magica groaned, her glare directed at Donald who just returned with a scowl. "No. There's smoke getting closer to the city and we can hear the sounds of machinery." "My stupid sister told John Rockerduck about the map and led him out here." Magica explained. "Oh great." Donald groaned.

"Uh, Who's John Rockerduck?" Lena asked. "John D. Rockerduck is the third richest duck in the world and he's an arrogant, stuck up little rookie." Scrooge grumbled. "So, what are we gonna do Scroogie?" Magica asked. "Well, knowing Rockerduck he's going to want to take all the gold in the city for himself." He started. "You mean like you?" Louie asked. "No, not like me; now that I know the people of El Dorado are still thriving here, I can't take their city away from them. Rockerduck doesn't care about such things. He'll decimate the city!"

"He would." Magica nodded. "Though it is a shame we can't take all of the gold ourselves and leave Rockerduck a big fat load of nothing." Scrooge snapped his fingers. "That's it!" "What's 'it'? Didn't you just say you didn't want to take the gold anymore?" Magica asked in confusion. "I don't, but if we can make him think there's nothing here?" Magica grinned with understanding. "Of course, let him find absolutely nothing and he'll feel like a failure… he might even take it out on Castandra. Royal pain in the tail feathers." "You would be okay with him raking your sister over the coals?" Scrooge asked. Magica shrugged. "She's a witch, she'll be fine. Stupid gold digger can take care of herself."

They quickly revised Scrooge's initial plan then went to speak to the chief.

"Oh, great gods, the watchmen say there's a strange army approaching the city, what shall we do?" the chief said worriedly, wringing his hands nervously. "Do not fear, we are aware to the situation and we have a plan, but it will cost a great amount of energy to chase away this army, we will exhaust these physical forms and must return to the heavens." Scrooge explained. "We will be saddened by your departure but we are also grateful for your protection!" The chief said. "Do what you must, our warriors will aid you however necessary." "Have your warriors get the people to safety and leave the rest to us." Magica said confidently.

Scrooge, Magica and the others changed back into their own clothes and stood at the entrance to the city and went over the plan once the citizens were safely in their homes. "So, first we plant Magica's foof bombs in the cavern with some of my dynamite to blow the whole thing to smithereens," Scrooge started. "Then we set up camp in the clearing to make like we've been camping there this whole time." Donald finished. "Exactly. You and the boys go get started while Magica and I plant the bombs and dynamite." Donald and the kids did as they were told and rushed through the exit and Scrooge and Magica began planting the bombs and dynamite.

John D. Rockerduck was eagerly anticipating the sight of the city of gold, following Scrooge McDuck's trail wasn't too terribly difficult, especially since had his family with him, they left more than enough of a trail to follow.

"Thank you, Ms. DeSpell, for tipping me off to this find. It'll boost me right into the position of world's richest duck and get me some good rep for the discovery." Castandra rolled her eyes. "And what if McDuck already found it?" "So, what if he already found it; that won't stop me from taking the gold myself. Even if I have to bury the old coot in this jungle. Imagine the headlines back home…" Castandra shuddered as John continued.

"'Famous millionaire and adventurer, Scrooge McDuck, lost to the south American jungles.' I'll tell them I tried to help him but by the time I found him it was too late." He chuckled to himself. "You wouldn't dare! That's absolutely horrible and besides, you have no qualm with my sister." Castandra hissed, knowing that if anything happened to Scrooge either Magica would go down with him or kill her for leading Rockerduck to the city.

Rockerduck just scoffed. "I didn't, but now that she's married to McDuck that makes her my foe as well. If she tried to stop me, I'd have no other recourse but to deal with her as well; which shouldn't be too difficult as I've come prepared." He snapped his fingers and his butler Jeeves suddenly lassoed Castandra with a rope, which she immediately realized was covered in garlic, preventing her from escaping.

Donald and the kids set up the campsite in the clearing just on the other side of the cliff and Scrooge and Magica blew up the cliff just before Rockerduck's little caravan approached.

"Alright McDuck, let's just get down to business here, where's El Dorado?" Rockerduck said, exiting his luxury, all-terrain, RV. "There's nothing here John. We already turned the place upside down. You know if there was something to find _I_ would have found it. We just decided to enjoy a little down time before heading back to Duckburg." Scrooge shrugged, sipping a cup of tea from his thermos. "Well, that's not _entirely_ accurate Scroogie."

Magica set down her own cup and pulled the pottery shard from her pocket and handed it to Rockerduck. "You really expect me to believe that _this_ is it?" He snapped, tossing the piece to the ground. "Aye, that's it." Scrooge nodded, taking another sip of tea. "Questo è tutto ciò che c'è, ora ronzio." Magica said dryly. Webby, Lena and Scrooge chuckled while Donald and the boys looked confused and Rockerduck looked unamused.

"What did she say?" Louie whispered to the girls. "She told him there wasn't anything else here and to 'buzz off'." Lena responded through giggles. "He doesn't look too thrilled about it either." Webby snickered.

Rockerduck glared at Magica and took a deep breath. "Ms. DeSpell-" "It's _Mrs._ McDuck." She harshly corrected him. He just ignored her. "I'm sure you'll have something else to say… with the right… incentive." Scrooge shot Rockerduck an icy look. "You'd better not be threating my wife Rockerduck." "Oh, of course not… I'm using your sister-in-law as a bargaining chip. Jeeves!"

Jeeves appeared from the RV pulling Castandra behind him with the garlic rope. "Stupido cercatore d'oro." Magica muttered, slapping her forehead with her hand. Castandra, at this point, was totally out of it from the garlic exposure, sitting helplessly on her tail feathers in a daze.

"Surely you would like your sister to be released yes? Tell me the truth and I'll have Jeeves untie her." Rockerduck said smugly. Magica shrugged. "You really think I would tell you lies just to rescue that moron from her own doings?" "Get it through your thick skull Rockerduck, there's nothing out here!" Scrooge snapped.

Rockerduck sighed. "Fine. Then I guess it's a good thing I have extra rope." He said, quickly pulling out the garlic rope and lassoing Magica. "Ugh! Let go of me you creep!" Magica squirmed while Rockerduck tightened the lasso. "Now, Scrooge; are you going to tell me were El Dorado is?" He asked smugly. "You let her go this instant you fiend!" Scrooge snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Hahaha! Not until you tell me what I want to know McDuck." He stepped back, pulling Magica with him as she started to get dizzy from garlic exposure. "Let her go…" Scrooge growled. Rockerduck laughed again. "Or what McDuck? You can't do anything as long as I have her." He pulled Magica closer. "Coward, using her as a shield. You're pathetic Rockerduck."

Rockerduck kept slowly backing away from Scrooge, repeating his demands, until he tripped over a vine. "Uff, disgusting jungle." He muttered, getting back up and pulling on the rope as Magica attempted to use the momentary distraction to escape. "Tut, tut; not so fast- oof!" he was cut off by his beak making contact with the ground as he tripped over a vine in front of him. "What the h-" Rockerduck got up and fell over another vine.

The ground around him was now littered with vines, all hanging down from a nearby tree. "Stupid, plants!" He snapped, trying to get away from the vines only to find himself becoming entangled until he was helplessly dangling from the tree like a marionette tangled in its own strings.

Magica quickly released herself from the garlic rope and untied Castandra, who was still seeing stars. "That was great Aunt Magica!" The kids cheered. "Very nice plan, using your magic to get him tangled up in those vines. Are you alright love?" Scrooge took her by the hands and pecked her on the cheek. "Yes, I'm fine." Magica responded with a peck to his cheek. "Let's go home now kids." Scrooge let her hands go and started leading the kids toward the plane where Launchpad was waiting.

"You know, it's too bad we didn't get to keep any of that golden treasure." Louie lamented once they were in the air. "Says who?" Magica said, a smug grin on her face as she magically produced a small bag and pulled several golden items from the tribute they had been given. "You didn't really think I'd leave empty-handed, did you?"

"No way! You are the coolest Aunt ever!" Louie's eyes went wide as she just grinned wider while handing him a small pouch of golden coins. "And for Dewey, a golden dagger, be careful and _don't_ cut your fingers off." She handed Dewey a small gold dagger with ornate designs carved in the handle and blade. "Thanks Aunt Magica!" "And I thought you might appreciate this." She handed Huey a small, gold sundial. "Yes! This awesome!" He beamed as he started trying to decide whether or not to put it on a wrist strap. "And for the girls a pair of matching necklaces." She handed Lena and Webby matching golden pendants. "Thank you Aunt Magica." They both said as the put them on.

Donald just scoffed and turned away, muttering something about Magica just trying weasel her way in when he felt something brush against his arm. "Here, this is yours." She gently pressed a golden cup against his arm. "You can pretend you're as obscenely rich as your uncle while enjoying lemonade or something." Donald looked at the cup, then at Magica as he tentatively took the cup. "Thanks."

"These are mine." She said, showing off a pair of golden earrings she had particularly liked. "And for you Scroogie, I thought you might like this." She handed Scrooge a small pair of golden figures of El Dorado's sun god and moon goddess. "Thank you Magica." He gave her another peck on the cheek.

After a while Donald, Scrooge, and the kids fell asleep and Castandra was sleeping off the garlic. Magica however; sat awake, arm locked with the sleeping Scrooge's arm, wondering about what exactly had happened back in the jungle because, contrary to what everyone thought, _she_ hadn't done a thing to those vines but clearly someone had done something because those vines were _not_ hanging down _that_ far from that tree before.

"First that tree, then those vines… What in Circe's name is going on? Is it connected to those nightmares?" She wondered silently, fearing that whatever was happening would be beyond her control just like the events of the nightmares.


	7. Della Duck: Lost and Found!

Some quick notes here before the chapter starts:

First of all, while I did enjoy the Ducktales reboot episode where Della finally gets home I just had my own little nit picks with it as I already had my own thoughts of how she would get back so this chapter was inspired by both my own thoughts and the episode.

And now a quick warning: I tried to design and build this chapter specifically to tear into the feels more than the episode, partly because I really felt that some apologies were in order cough*Della*cough and partly because WHY NOT! *Does Villain laugh* So just be aware that I take total responsibility if this chapter does it's intended job. *More villain cackling*

And finally, I addressed a couple of things in this chapter; first a brief mention of the triplets father going along with my theory based on the image of him on one version of Don Rosa's Duck family tree, he seems to be depicted with a military-style buzz cut so my assumption is that he was in the military.

Secondly, I address something that's really been bugging me... how in the heck can Della be friends with Selene, the goddess and personification of the moon and Selene doesn't just go "Oh hey, Della's on my moon." and bring her back? like seriously, how does that even work that somehow the _personification of the moon_ doesn't know that her friend is stranded _on the moon_? Maybe Selene in ducktales just sucks horribly at being a goddess... Well, I addressed it here and I really hope they address it later when they go rescue Donald and deal with the Moonlanders in the show.

Enough babble; on with the story!

Magica stood in the doorway, remaining absolutely still and quiet while watching Scrooge. After having spent so many years watching him in one way or another she knew things about him no one else did and this was one of them.

She knew without explanation why he had this particular ritual and why he would never say anything about it to anyone. It was his way of dealing with the grief and guilt over what happened to Della.

Scrooge sat in the small, closet-sized room in the money bin tuning the radio and transmitting a message to Della. He let her know he still thought about her, that the boys were doing well and that they all missed her. He finished with the same plea he always did; "Della, if you can hear me… Please say something…"

After several moments of silence, he sighed and hung his head. Magica felt the same little tug at her heart she always felt when she watched this scene play out. It always reminded her of when Poe was trapped in raven form.

Only her sisters and Granny really knew the extent of the spell he was under; at first, he was still himself but over time, as the years passed, he slowly became less Poe and more raven. It was most evident in how he'd lost most of his ability to speak, the more time passed, the less he could form complete sentences without cawing in between. She had felt terrible that she couldn't help him and so understood Scrooge's guilt better than anyone else.

Scrooge was about to get up and walk away when the radio crackled to life and a voice could be heard through the static.

"Uncle… Scrooge… can you… read me? ... This is Della Duck…" Immediately Scrooge grabbed the mic and started responding. "Yes! Della I can hear you, are you okay? Where are you?" "Uncle Scrooge!... Thank goodness!" Her voice came through the hissing and crackling static. "I'm fine… on… moon… trying… home… help…" The static worsened and garbled up several words. Scrooge tried to tune the radio and finally slammed his fists on the darned thing when he couldn't hear her anymore.

"Shh… calm down. Smashing it won't help anything Scroogie." Magica soothed, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. "How long have you been here?" He asked, startled at her sudden presence. "Oh, just long enough to hear the whole thing." She grinned. "You really don't think I didn't know about this habit of yours, did you?" He gave a small smile. "I guess you would, wouldn't you? After all, I did marry my stalker." He joked.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked after a brief chuckle at his joke. "Go to moon and bring Della home of course." He said resolutely.

"Oh, really! Stupid piece of…" Della took a deep breath to calm herself before she lost her temper and attracted unwanted attention to herself. "Dumb alien radio, not working. Ugh!" She muttered under her breath. "The earther is in here! Capture her!" She heard from the other side of the door. "Ah, phooey." She muttered.

"Uncle Scrooge this is madness!" Donald protested the next day as Scrooge was making preparations for a moon rescue. "I tell you Donald it was Della and she needs help. I'm going and that's that." He responded firmly, for the umpteenth time as he sat at his desk and studied his list of necessary supplies.

"Argh! You talk some sense into him! Maybe he'll listen to _you_ because he certainly won't listen to _me_!" Donald looked at Magica, a look of desperation beneath the anger. Magica just sighed and shook her head. "I heard it too Donald. And besides, we both know how stubborn he is. I doubt anyone could change his mind, but he isn't going alone." "What?" Scrooge now looked up to face them both. "You heard me. I'm going with you and that's final." She said firmly.

"But this could be extremely dangerous, I don't want any of you getting hurt." He said, standing and taking Magica's hands in his. "That's sweet of you, but that's exactly why I'm going with you. You can't do everything by yourself and quite frankly darling; if you're going to get yourself killed on a suicide mission, I'd rather go with you than be a widow." She smiled lovingly at him and looked deeply into his eyes. He returned the gaze and for a brief moment they forgot they weren't alone.

Donald, hearing and seeing the exchange, was really beginning to understand just what kind of bond these two really had… it was almost terrifying because of how much that one sentence she just spoke made it clear that their bond was truly bordering on obsession. He'd always known they were somewhat obsessed with each other but now it seemed that being married just exacerbated the obsession, gave it a justification that just strengthened it. And yet, there really was a deep and true love in the way they looked at each other. It was undeniable that they were a perfect match in the most beautiful and terrifying way.

"Ahem." Donald reminded them of his presence. "You're _both_ crazy!" He barked. Scrooge looked him in the eye. "Donald, don't you want her back? There's a real chance I can bring her home… no matter how dangerous it is, I have to try… after all, it's my fault she's not here now… I owe it to her to try… I owe it to the boys." He said, trying to hold back his emotions but Donald could see it… he still beat himself up over it and desperately wanted to make things right.

"Donald; I know exactly what it's like to be without your twin and to feel the kind of guilt Scrooge has. It's exactly how I felt over Poe. That's why I'm going, because whether you believe me or not, I do understand." Magica hesitantly placed a hand on Donald's shoulder trying to reassure him.

Donald finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, fine… Let's do this." "No, Donald you're not-" "Don't argue with me old man. I'm not letting you two nut cases go flying off into space by yourselves, you really will get yourselves killed if I leave you to your own devices." Donald chuckled with a half-smile.

"So, what's going on?" The three of them turned around to see Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby standing behind them. "Are we going on another adventure?" Dewey asked. "Uh, well, not exactly…" Scrooge trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain it to the kids. "Come on, you know we'll figure it out anyway." Louie pleaded. Donald sighed. "We're going to look for your mom." "WHAT? Our mom? She's alive!" The triplets exclaimed in unison. "I think so, yes. I received a radio transmission from her so we're going on a rescue mission." Scrooge explained. The kids began to cheer until Scrooge cut them off. "You kids are going to stay here with Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad."

"No way!" "Uh-uh!" "We're going too!" The boys argued. "But it could be really dangerous; that's why I was going to go alone." Scrooge looked over his shoulder at Magica and Donald. "All the more reason we should go together." Huey said. "Yeah, we're stronger when we work together." Dewey added. "Besides, she's _our_ mom; we want to help rescue her." Louie gave Scrooge, Magica and Donald a serious look.

After some deliberation and arguing it was decided the boys would go but Webby said she would stay behind with her granny and Launchpad. Magica called Poe who came over with Lena and Scrooge got in touch with Gyro to go over plans for a new spaceship.

Several weeks later the ship was ready and despite Scrooge's investors advising against it he moved ahead with the mission and Gyro, Poe, Beakley, Launchpad Webby and Lena all remained behind in mission control whilst the others boarded and prepared for launch.

They all sat, fully decked out in their space suits, equipped with space phones from Gyro for communicating with each other and mission control once on the moon and strapped themselves in their seats onboard Scrooge's new spaceship as he prepared for launch.

"Anyone having any second thoughts? If anyone wants to stay behind… it's all right but now's your last chance." "Not a chance Scroogie." Magica took his hand in hers and squeezed it, her smiling face filled with confidence and determination. "I don't really think this is a good idea but somebody's gotta be the sane one around here." Donald said, trying keep his hopes in check. "We're gonna bring our mom home!" The boys cheered. Scrooge looked at his family and beamed proudly. "All right then; everybody strap-in and I'll begin the launch sequence!"

Scrooge flipped switches and checked all the gauges and meters on the control panel and Gyro began the countdown. The rockets flared to life and the ship vibrated as the it readied for lift-off and then, the countdown finished and they all braced themselves. Then, blast off.

"Please come home safe." Mrs. Beakley silently prayed; watching with Poe, Gyro and the girls as the ship left the earth.

The journey was quiet and tense for the most part, the tension subsiding every now and again when the boys excitedly remarked about the view of the earth or seeing a shooting star up close. Eventually they arrived at the moon.

"Wow, look at it!" Dewey gasped in excitement. "It really isn't made of cheese!" Louie laughed. "It looks so… barren…" Huey swallowed, a nervous feeling growing in his gut.

"Well, now what?" Donald asked, wondering just how Scrooge intended to find Della. "I put us in orbit while I use radar Gyro installed to scan the surface for signs of life." He explained as his fingers danced over the control panel and the waiting game began.

A few hours later something began to beep and Scrooge, the only one who hadn't fallen asleep, immediately looked at the radar display, showing the remains of the Spear of Selene on the moon's surface. "I found it!" He shouted as he marked the coordinates and began landing procedure. The others were awoken by his outburst and watched with apprehension as the moon's surface loomed ever closer.

"I thought you had the moon searched already Uncle Scrooge; how did you miss this!?" Donald asked as the remains of Della's ship came into view. "I don't know… I just don't know. I should have just come up here myself ages ago…" Magica took Scrooge's hand, gently squeezing it and when he looked at her, she just gave him a reassuring smile as if to say 'It's all right, you're here now.' He smiled back for a moment before returning his full attention to landing their ship.

Once safely and securely on the moon's surface they disembarked; First Scrooge, then Magica and Donald, finally the boys once the grownups had made sure it was safe.

"We are on the moon! How cool is this!" Dewey jumped up and pretended to swim as he floated for a few moments before returning to the ground. "No goofing around lads, we're here to find your mother." Scrooge reminded them and they all approached the Spear of Selene.

Scrooge couldn't help cringing at the sight of the wreck. 'My poor Della…' his mind repeated over and over as he carefully examined the crash site. "Uh… Uncle Scrooge… this doesn't look like crash damage…" Huey pointed to a large piece of the Spear that had clearly had a big bite taken out of it. "Oh no! Della!" Donald lamented while Scrooge just gasped in silent horror, kicking himself even more.

Magica took a deep breath to steady her own nerves and put her hand on Scrooge's back, soothingly rubbing it in an attempt to comfort him. "It doesn't appear that whatever did this is still around but never the less, let's proceed with caution." She said. Scrooge just nodded and the forced himself to look away from the half-eaten debris and continue on towards the wreck.

"Della! Della, where are you?" Donald called as they searched the wreckage. Then Louie found the hatch leading to the inside of the ship. "Over here! It looks like this part of the ship is still intact, maybe she's inside!" He called. "Good work lad." Scrooge said as he and Donald opened the hatch and they all climbed in.

"Della! Are ya in here?" Scrooge called. The only response was the echo of his own voice in the empty space. They looked around and it was obvious that Della had been living in the hull of the spear. A makeshift bed had been set up and there were gum wrappers everywhere. Huey picked one up. "Gyro's Oxy-Chew; provides oxygen, water and vital nutrients for exploring space, black licorice flavor. Huh." Scrooge sighed with some relief. "Good, she at least had a good supply of oxy-chew."

"But WHERE is she!" Donald snapped. "I don't know, let's just keep looking. Maybe she's just out and will be back shortly." Scrooge suggested hopefully. "Where to? The moon corner grocery?" Donald asked sarcastically. "Relax Uncle Donald. Maybe she's trying to set up some kind of S.O.S somewhere." Huey tried to calm and reassure his uncle. Donald just sighed and have Huey a little smile. "Sure. You're probably right."

Donald desperately wanted to believe his sister was still alive but after ten years and the obvious signs that some amount of that time had been spent fighting some monster all alone… he was slowly becoming more certain that she was gone and never coming back. He tried to console himself that at least they would know how she died and then have a proper memorial when they got home.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Louie asked after a few more minutes of searching. "Any clue to where she went." Scrooge said. "Hey, I wonder if any of this stuff still works?" Dewey pushed some buttons and a monitor powered on.

"If anyone receives this transmission I'm stranded on the moon." Dewey's eyes went wide as the others crowded around. "Is that…?" "Della…" Scrooge whispered as they watched the recordings of transmissions she had tried to send. _"Hi kids! I'm your mom…"_

They watched her documented attempts to escape and her promises to return home to her boys. After the last transmission Donald glared at Scrooge. "See? She's not here! What you heard was one of these recordings!" "No! I'm telling you it was really her!" Scrooge argued back.

They squabbled for a moment before Magica stepped in. "All right that's enough! Fighting about it won't solve anything." She barked. Donald scoffed. "Fine one you are to talk about fighting not working." "Now is not the time Donald!" They glared at each other until everyone's attention was drawn by a voice at the hatch.

"Halt earthers!" They all turned and saw a pair of aliens with pale, blue-green skin wearing golden clothes and armor pointing golden guns at them. "You're all prisoners of the moon!" They all stood in momentary shock and raised their hands as the aliens approached them. "We come in peace?" Scrooge said, unsure of what else he could possibly say. "Sure, that's what all alien invaders say before they attack." One said skeptically. "We will not be fooled by your earthy ways! Now Move!" the other ordered.

Scrooge nodded to everyone to do as they were told for the time being and they all followed their captors.

As they walked, they all wondered where the aliens would take them and were astonished when the two aliens used a small device to reveal a hidden city beneath the moon's surface.

"Bless me bagpipes…" "By Circe…" Scrooge, Magica, Donald and the boys marveled at the sight before them… a vast city of gold… on the moon of all places!

"Lunaris should be pleased that we captured these earthers." The first alien said proudly. "Lunaris will be more concerned that more of them have shown up. There _is_ an invasion on the horizon." The second replied. "Well that fact that we captured these earthers shows we're ready for an invasion!" "Are you stupid? These are probably just scouts; the real threat hasn't made itself known yet…"

The two aliens began to squabble but Scrooge just focused on one word, 'more'. They said they had captured 'more' earthers which meant they may already have Della.

"On my mark, split up." Scrooge whispered, watching the bickering aliens closely. "Why?" Donald whispered back harshly. "Didn't you hear them? We're not their first captives, your sister may be here somewhere." Magica explained. That turned out to be a bad idea. "WHAT! You got her kidnapped by aliens!" Donald shrieked at Scrooge upon realizing his sister may been abducted by moon people.

"Silence prison-" "Where's my sister you no good…" Donald cut off the alien and proceeded to start ranting and raving, picking a fight with him.

"Oh, for Circe's sake…" Magica sighed. Then Donald grabbed the alien's arm just as he was about to fire his weapon, causing the alien to start shooting laser beams in all directions uncontrollably. They all scattered, running in different directions, looking for cover from the laser fire.

Once she was sure it was clear, Magica carefully left her hiding place in what looked like a large, golden dumpster, and began to think of what to do next. She cautiously made her way down a nearby alley and listened carefully for anything and everything.

Magica halted and pressed herself against a wall when she neared a corner and saw a shadow, an indication that someone was coming around the corner. With nowhere to hide she soon found herself face to face with the owner of the shadow.

"Magica DeSpell! What are _you_ doing on the moon?" Della demanded, instantly taking a combat stance. Magica just smirked. "Actually, it's McDuck now. It's kind of a long story and it can wait until we're all off this rock." Della slowly relaxed and her expression slowly shifted from guarded to confusion and then understanding.

"Okay." She shrugged. "If you're gonna help me get home to my boys I'm not gonna argue." "Actually, they're here. When Scrooge insisted on coming to rescue you, they insisted on coming along." "What? Uncle Scrooge is here, and he brought my boys…? And Donald?" "Yes, he's here too. We all came because none of us would let Scrooge answer your distress call alone."

Della's eyes started to water for a moment then the annoyance took over. "Distress call? I was trying to tell him _not_ to come for me because these aliens are a little crazy." she sighed, shaking her head. "Well we're all here now so let's concentrate on getting back home." Magica said, looking back around the corner. "You're totally right. Let's find the boys and get outta here." Della nodded and the two began to make their way cautiously down the alley.

"Oh, where are they? I want to see my boys!" Della tried her best keep quiet as she expressed both frustration and excitement. "If you don't stay quiet, you'll get us both caught so, shush!" Magica whispered back as they tried to avoid detection and find Scrooge, Donald and the boys. "I'm sorry, I'm just so antsy; I mean, I haven't even seen my boys, ever, and they're just so close now…" "I understand that but-" **Thwack!** A large, buff alien hit Magica and she collapsed. "Hey! You, big palooka! Leave us alone!" Della barked, charging the alien only to get caught when the two others with him stopped her from fighting him. "We found two of the earthers; we're taking them to the cells now." One said as hoisted Magica over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 _Scrooge lay on the ground, motionless, eyes blank and glassy. Magica knelt beside him, unable to feel anything; she just couldn't process any emotion as she looked at Scrooge. Haguk had vanished after the horrible attack and Magica just ran to Scrooge once she could move again. She cradled his head in her lap and her tears fell on his cheek. Then she heard the voices. "You killed him…" "Awful witch!" "He never should have had anything to do with you!" Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad and Donald cried; their eyes like stone and voices like ice. "But I didn't…" she tried to say but she just couldn't get the words to form properly. Then Scrooge's parents, Fergus and Downey appeared. "She must pay for her crime!" Downey wailed; looking, brokenhearted, at Scrooge. "Burn the witch!" Fergus demanded and Magica found herself running for her life from Scrooge's torch-wielding family and friends, the heat of the fire drawing ever closer until she was choking on the smoke._

Magica started screaming, flailing on the ground and Della quickly came to her side.

"Hey! Easy, easy!" she tried to calm Magica but in her state of panic she hit her head and caused the crack in her spacesuit helmet, made by the large alien who knocked her out, to deepen and break completely through, robbing her of her air supply.

Magica began choking while flailing and Della quickly pulled some of her remaining pieces of Oxy-chew from her pocket and popped one into Magica's mouth. "Here, calm down and chew this." She soothed. Magica chewed and once she could breathe again, she started to relax.

"Thank you…" Magica got out between residual coughs as she removed her now useless helmet. She then focused on Della, who wore a look of concern. "What was that, are you okay? In all the years Uncle Scrooge has fought with you, I've never seen you look so utterly terrified."

Magica inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she tried to steady her nerves. "It was a nightmare… more of a night terror honestly." She finally admitted. "For _you_ to scream like a wailing banshee it must be terrifying." Della said, still looking concerned. "I've only ever talked to Scrooge and my brother Poe about it. Now you too." "So, what's it about?" Magica just chuckled slightly. "It's a _really_ long story." Della chuckled back. "Well it looks like we have plenty of time." "Okay, fair enough. It all started when Brigitta MacBridge and my would-be fiancé Rosolio mistakenly believed that Scrooge and I were getting married-to each other!"

Magica gave an abridged account of events to Della, who listened in complete fascination to every detail until the story was over.

"Wow, I didn't know you had any other siblings besides Poe." Della said. Magica shrugged. "My sisters and I don't talk much. And I don't usually talk about them." "I can understand why. They sound like a headache. But that's what family does right?" Della chuckled. "So, you and Uncle Scrooge are married for real… it's about time!"

Magica was stunned at Della's reaction to her being married to Scrooge. She had honestly expected a reaction like Donald's but she seemed to have expected it! "What do you mean?" Della rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see that you two have had it bad for each other for _years_!" "Wait, what? You mean that he- never mind. We're married now so it doesn't matter how stupid we were before."

Magica stood up and began to look around the cell. "Right now, we have to find a way out of here." "I know that and I've been trying for the last two hours while you were out cold." " _Two hours_!" Magica was shocked and worried that she had been out that long, anything could have happed to the others by now. "Yes, two hours." Della repeated, a little glum but then suddenly she lit up again. "Hey, now that you're awake we might be able to get out of here though! Just use your magic to get us out of here!" She said cheerfully.

Magica looked around, tapping the solid walls between them, the other cells and the outside and tapped the bars that made up the barrier between them and inside hallway. "Hey, come on! Can you get us out of here or not? By boys are out there somewhere and need me!" Della snapped impatiently. "I could try a transportation spell but without knowing where I am going or how faraway we are from our ship I couldn't guarantee it would work." "Well, what about melting the bars with some magical fire?" "Out of the question. First of all, I don't know what kind of metal or alloy they're made of so I have no idea what the melting point would be and primarily we're on the moon, there's no oxygen in this atmosphere; _no oxygen means no fire_."

Della began to pout in frustration. "Man, I never knew magic was so complicated." Magica sighed. "Magic is not a fix-all for everything. I've already had to explain this to your uncle. Magic, believe it or not, does have its limitations." Della slumped onto the floor. "So how do you suggest we get out of here?" "Just let me think for a minute and I'm certain I can figure something out." "But we don't have any time for that! General Lunaris is preparing to attack the earth! If we don't get out of here and do something then it won't just be us in trouble!" Della snapped. "What…?" Magica gaped at Della. "And just _when_ were you going to tell me that?" She snapped back. "Does it matter? We need to stop him!"

 ** _ZAP!_** They fell silent when they heard the sound of one of the alien lasers firing and looked over at the cell door. There, stood a female alien with pale purplish skin and the door now open, the lock having been melted away.

"Penny!" Della cried happily rushing to hug the alien. "Aah, don't do that!" The alien pushed Della away. "And be quiet! I can't help you if _I_ get locked up too!" She whispered harshly. "Right; sorry." Della let go of the alien. "So, who's this?" The alien looked at Magica. "Oh, that's my Aunt Magica. My family came to rescue me!" Della whispered happily. Magica eyed the alien skeptically. "And who are you? Why should I trust you?" "I am Lieutenant Penumbra and I don't agree what General Lunaris has planned." Penumbra said matter-of-factly. "Okay then… my niece seems to find you trust worthy and you did get us out of the cell, so I'll trust you for now." Magica said cautiously. " _But_ one false move, just one little hair out line, and you'll regret it."

They glared at each other for a moment then Penumbra looked at Della. "I like your Aunt; she seems to be very cunning and wise." "Yeah, she really is." Della agreed. "Alright, enough pleasantries, what's the quickest way to find the others?" Magica held back the warm fuzzies that Della's eager acceptance of her had brought on and focused on the situation at hand. "Follow me." Penumbra instructed and the two followed her.

Scrooge had regrouped with Donald and the boys but they hadn't found Magica or any sign of Della. "Well this is just great! Now we're all gonna be alien food or something!" Donald lamented. "Now Donald, we'll find them and get out of here, we just need a plan." Scrooge tried to calm his nephew. "Is it still clear?" He asked and Huey, who acting as a look-out and peering cautiously out the window of the vacant building they were hiding in nodded. "I still don't see anyone Uncle Scrooge." "Good." Scrooge said, then began pacing while trying to formulate a plan. Trying not to let on just how worried he was about Magica and how much that worry marred his focus.

"From up here we should be able to get a good view of the city and we can use the defense systems to look for your family." Penumbra explained as they stood outside the door to a control room in the top of a tower. "But first, we just need to incapacitate the guards." Magica grinned wickedly. "Not a problem." She crept closer to the door and whispered a quick incantation. The two guards operating the controls quickly passed out. "What did you do?" Penumbra asked in alarm. Magica just continued to grin. "Calm down, they're just taking a nice long nap. They'll wake up… tomorrow." "You are a strange and somewhat terrifying earther…" "Why, thank you."

Della ran in and took a seat at one of the control panels. "You guys seriously rock! Now, how does this thing work?" "Don't look at me… I've never used these controls; I don't have the proper training." Penumbra shrugged. "I think I have an idea…" Magica turned to Penumbra. "Watch the door and let us know if anyone tries to get in here while look the for the others." Penumbra nodded, having decided that Magic was someone she wasn't going fight with if it wasn't necessary and did as instructed, taking a place beside the door to keep watch.

"How are you going to figure this thing out? Oh! Do you have a spell that'll make it work?" Magica shook her head. "Not exactly." She then searched the pockets of her spacesuit until she found the space phone Gyro had given her before they left Earth. "I'm going to phone a few friends." She said, tapping what Gyro had told her to tap to contact him back on Earth.

Poe, Lena and Webby all sat in the main control room in Gyro's mission command center waiting to hear word from Scrooge and the others and growing more worried by the hour. They had been gone for a total of three days and they'd heard nothing since the landing. Not a single sound came through the communications systems.

"I hope they're okay." Webby said as she and Lena took turns playing a game on her phone. "I'm sure they're just fine Webbs." Lena comforted her friend and looked briefly to her dad who just nodded before returning his attention to the screen.

The ship's systems were still functioning and communicating with the systems in the control room so that was a good sign; but Poe still couldn't shake the feelings of worry and dread that filled his being. He knew though, that it was all just nerves and anticipation because if anything truly bad had happened he was absolutely certain that he would feel it. He and Magica had always had that supernatural connection that twins are reputed to have; whenever she was hurt or sick or scared, he could tell and the reverse was also true.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping and then; "Can anyone hear me?" Magica's voice came over the communication system. Poe was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of his sister's voice.

Gyro walked into the room at that very moment and was immediately at the control panel. "Mrs. McDuck! What's going on up there?" "Ah, Gearloose; just the person I wanted to talk to…" Magica sounded a little nervous. "Can you help us figure out an alien computer system? That seems more up your alley than mine." Gyro's eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his face. "I'll see what I can do, but first you have to connect your space phone to the terminal."

"How am I supposed to do that?" "Simple, just look for port that matches the retractable data cable." Gyro sounded so calm and matter-of-fact but it could be that easy, could it? Magica sighed irritably and pulled the cable from the bottom of the device and scanned the consoles and panels in the room.

"Oh! How about this spot right here!" Della excitedly pointed to a small port that looked just like a USB port. "Who's that?" Gyro asked over the phone. "It's me, Della! Is that you Gyro?" Della took the phone while Magica tried to plug it in. "My word… Della! You're alive!" Gyro gasped in surprise. "Yeah, no thanks to you! By the way, black licorice is DISGUSTING!" She barked. "You REALLY couldn't have used ANY other flavor for the Oxy-chew?" "But I like black licorice…" he responded quietly.

"I think I got it." Magica said as the cable plug clicked into the port. "Excellent, now I'll just remotely access the phone from here and… I'm in! Ooh, this is absolutely fascinating…" Magica rolled her eyes. "Save the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' for later; We're kind of busy here."

Scrooge, Donald and the boys carefully and quietly crept around the city, searching for Della and Magica. "Where do we even look?" Louie questioned. "Everywhere." Scrooge responded as he kept looking around, making sure the coast was clear and watching for any sign of Della and Magica.

 **Clatter**! Scrooge whipped around at the sound to see Donald had bumped into something resembling a trash can and was now fumbling with it.

"Donald! Can't you keep quiet!" Scrooge hissed. "I'm trying!" Donald spat back. However, the more he fumbled with the trash can the louder he got as he started to lose his temper.

"Uncle Donald, zip it!" Louie jumped up and grabbed Donald's beak, clamping it shut. "You're gonna get us-" "Here they are!" an alien cut Dewey off with his shouts and immediately others came and surrounded the small group. "Caught." Dewey glared at his uncle. "Aw phooey." Scrooge muttered.

The display came to life and showed the view from several security cameras around the city.

"Excellent, now we just need to find them…" Magica looked at the screen of her space phone to read the translations Gyro was sending for the controls. She then pressed the button to switch views until she saw Scrooge and the nephews on the display.

"My boys…" Della's eyes watered a bit as she looked at the display, then she returned focus to the situation at hand. "They're in trouble! We've gotta do something!" Magica nodded, a mischievous smile on her face. "I think I have just the idea."

She then started messing with the controls, going by Gyro's translations as best she could, aiming and firing some of the city's defensive weapons at the small army surrounding Scrooge, Donald and the boys.

"Let's see how they like having their defenses turned against them!" Magica snickered and Della giggled as she joined in using the controls. "I have an idea to really confuse them and let Uncle Scrooge and the boys know we're okay." She took Magica's space phone and proceeded to tap and swipe for a few seconds before music started playing through the city's PA system.

Scrooge and Donald stood back to back, trying to keep the boys between them for protection as they found themselves completely surrounded and outnumbered.

"Uncle Scrooge, what are we gonna do?" Donald asked nervously. "I'm thinking…" Scrooge responded as he looked around, trying to find any possible method of escape.

Being smarter than the smarties includes knowing when retreat is the best option and right now it would be if there was any way to do so. Unfortunately, it didn't look like there was any chance of escape.

Scrooge thought about surrendering so that maybe they could be taken to where Magica, and hopefully Della, were being held and all escape but without even the slightest idea of how escape from an alien prison would be possible that was simply too risky. Maybe if the boys and Donald had stayed behind like he wanted; but with them all there beside him he couldn't risk them getting hurt.

 _'Got myself a notion, and one I know that you'll understand, to set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand'_

"What is that noise!" "Look out! The defense systems have gone crazy!"

The confused aliens proceeded to panic and look for cover as an old Powerline song began to play loudly over the PA system and city defense lasers began firing at them wildly.

Donald knew immediately that the music could only mean one thing. "It's Della!" he exclaimed happily. "I told you she was alive Donald!" Scrooge grinned proudly at the chaos his niece was causing.

"Look at them, like frightened insects scattering around." Magica grinned wickedly as they watched from the control room.

"THAT's what you get for attacking my family!" Della laughed while she pointed lasers, being careful not actually hit anyone though.

"You're both crazy!" Penumbra looked worriedly at the two of them. "It's okay Penny, I'm not going to hurt anyone if I can help it. I just want to get Lunaris' attention and protect my boys." Della smiled reassuringly at Penumbra.

"We know what we're doing and you're an accessory so just go with it." Magica was still sporting her wicked grin, now making Penumbra a little uneasy.

Suddenly there was laser fire in the room; Penumbra quickly slammed the door shut to block the incoming alien soldiers.

"They've figured out you're up here! Is this what you wanted?" Penumbra hissed. "Well, they were gonna figure it out sooner or later." Della looked to Magica. "So now what?"

"We've just been flying by the seat- that's it!" Magica started then cut herself off when she realized how they could escape.

She searched and found exactly what she was looking for; the broom closet.

She pulled out two alien brooms with oddly shaped heads and handed one to Della then looked at Penumbra. "I'm sorry, these are all I could find." Penumbra just looked at her, confused. "Oh, right. I can fly on these. There's really no time for a better explanation than that."

Penumbra slowly nodded. "Okay… look you two just go and I'll hold the others back, maybe I can talk some sense into them." "Are you sure?" Della looked at her friend with concern. "Yes. Like your Aunt said, there's no time. Just get moving and go to your family!" Della wiped a tear from her eyes. "Thanks Penny." Penumbra's usually stern expression faltered briefly as she nodded then exited the room.

"So, how are we getting out of here now?" Della turned to Magica who was opening the largest window with a quick spell.

"We fly out this window on these alien brooms." She said. "Okay, how do _I_ fly on this thing? I'm not a witch." "Just a quick spell to get the broom going is all you need." Magica cast the spell and brooms began to hover. "Get on and follow my lead. It's so easy you'll get the hang of it in no time." Magica grinned as she jumped on her broom and started for the window.

Della climbed on the broom nervously and was shaky going through the window, nearly falling off once or twice before she started to figure it out. Within minutes she starting getting comfortable with the broom.

"This is amazing! I've flown lots of things before, but this feels so free!" Della held out her arms as she flew on the broom. Magica just beamed proudly at how quickly her niece was catching on. "I told you it was easy."

The lasers stopped firing and the alien began to surround them again. Scrooge and Donald held their positions protecting the boys and eyed the aliens, readying themselves for a fight.

"Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald! Look!" Dewey pointed up and they looked where he was pointing to see two figures above them… on something that looked like brooms?

"It's Aunt Magica!" Louie cried excitedly as the figures landed beside them. "And a cyborg?" Dewey looked quizzically at the woman with Magica.

"Della…" Scrooge couldn't form a complete sentence, the emotions filling him at the sight of his niece were choking out the words.

"Look what I found." Magica smirked as Della jumped off the broom. "Uncle Scrooge, Donald!"

"You see? These earthers aren't our friends, they're to destroy and conquer our city and the planet moon!" a voice bellowed from behind the crowd.

Scrooge and the others all turned to see a tall, pale blue skinned alien with decorative armor and a cape approaching.

"Lunaris what the heck?" Della yelled, stomping over to Lunaris. "I thought you were my friend!" "Well you thought wrong. I know you're all just the first wave of invaders from earth and I won't cower in fear like my father! Seize the earthers!" as Lunaris spoke he pointed to Della and the others and his makeshift army closed in, trying to follow orders.

Della quickly jumped back when Lunaris tried to attack her himself and she, Scrooge, Magica and Donald surrounded the boys to protect them from Lunaris' would-be army.

"I won't let you hurt my boys!" Della snapped at the aliens. "What are we gonna do?" Dewey asked, looking between grownups. "Leave it to us." Scrooge grinned, looking at Magica who nodded with a matching grin, Donald and Della caught their Uncle and Aunt's expressions and nodded at them, signaling they understood and were ready.

"Magica, do you remember that time we fought in that ancient temple with the cursed terracotta warriors?" Magica nodded. "How could I forget." "Well I think the same tactic the kids and I used there will work here quite nicely." Magica chuckled and a big smile spread across Della's face. "Sounds good to me!"

With that they took their stances and once the aliens were in striking range they attacked.

Donald and Della worked together as though they had never been apart at all, predicting and complimenting each other's moves perfectly while Magica and Scrooge used his cane and her staff to ward off attacks and easily disarm opponents.

The four of them fought together effortlessly and the boys just marveled at the amazing fight scene they were witnessing.

"Heads up Donnie!" Della shouted as an alien tried to tackle Donald, giving him just enough warning to move in the nick of time while Della tackled the alien, knocking him face first into the ground. "Kiss moon dirt!" she laughed.

Then another alien tackled her and Donald saw red. "Hey you, big palooka! Pick on somebody your own size!" Donald launched himself at the alien, latching on to him and hitting him.

Scrooge and Magica were back to back, surrounded by several aliens but they both just grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Would you just look at them, they think they can beat us." Magica laughed. "They don't know what they're in for." Scrooge replied as he took her hand and spun her around.

It almost looked like they were going to start dancing but in reality, their quick movements allowed Magica to smack all the aliens in the face with her staff, knocking them over like dominos.

Eventually, the aliens all dropped their weapons and held up their hands in surrender.

"What are you all doing! Don't surrender!" Lunaris snapped, then he quickly found himself on the business end of Scrooge's cane and Magica's staff.

"Alright, I want to know exactly what's going on here! Why did you capture my niece and try to capture us!" Scrooge demanded.

"I used the plans for Della's ship to begin construction on our own fleet to attack and conquer earth." Lunaris said smugly.

"Heh, conquer earth. Your little army couldn't even handle us. You couldn't conquer anything." Magica scoffed.

"We _will_ conquer earth! We will no longer hide away in fear of your pathetic attacks on our planet!" Lunaris snapped.

"What?" Scrooge asked, now confused. "All the probes and your attempted invasion during my father's time five decades ago, thwarted only by my father leading our people underground!" "Are you talking about the moon landing? That was no invasion attempt! No one on earth even knows you people exist!" Scrooge sighed.

" _Nobody_ is trying to invade or attack the moon!" Magica shook her head, muttering one more word under her breath. "Moron."

"The moon landing was just us exploring, just looking around for fun and to learn about what's out here, not to hurt anybody!" Huey added.

Lunaris opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a single word there was a loud and shrill growling noise.

Everyone looked over and saw a huge monster with six gleaming yellow eyes and six insect-like legs rushing toward them.

"That's a giant moon mite! It's easily twice as big as the momma!" Della exclaimed nervously. "That's a _male_ moon mite!" Lunaris added, drawing his weapon. The mite lunged at Lunaris and knocked his sword from his hand, pinning him to the ground.

As Lunaris struggled against the giant mite he was almost started when it was abruptly knocked off of him. Della had kicked it with her robotic leg as hard as she could muster and it staggered backwards.

"Leave my friend alone!" She barked. Scrooge, Magica and Donald joined her in fighting the mite. Then suddenly there was a yell and laser fire as Penumbra arrived and joined the fight.

"Penny! What kept you?" Della chuckled. "Regrettably, I had to knock out some of the others when they wouldn't listen to reason." Penumbra responded between thrusts and swings of her spear.

"Back it safely away and I'll finish it!" Magica ordered. Della and Penumbra nodded and backed the mite away from everyone and when it was a good distance away Magica told them to get clear.

Once Della and Penumbra were away from the mite it started to charge at Magica, who just stood her ground and raised her staff.

"Quid est ergo magnum parva facti sunt!" The mite stopped in its tracks the moment Magica cast her spell and in a matter of seconds it was reduced from the size of a dump truck to the size of a chihuahua.

"Aww! It's all tiny and cute!" Della cooed, looking at the now miniature moon mite. The mite tried to screech but it sounded like a lion cub trying to roar; less intimidating and more adorable.

"Y-you saved me… after what I did…" Lunaris stuttered in surprise. Della just smiled. "Of course. You're not bad, you did insist I stay here when the mite ate my ship." She held a hand out to him and helped him up.

"You see, we're not your enemy. We're your friends." Scrooge said. Lunaris looked ashamed but held his head high nonetheless. "I am truly sorry. I misunderstood and misjudged you earthers." He turned to Della. "Can you ever forgive me?" She just smiled. "Of course."

"What should we do with this?" Magica asked, holding the tiny mite in her hand. "Oh, can I take him home Uncle Scrooge? He's SO cute!" Della looked at Scrooge with big, round puppy eyes. "Can you even house train a thing like that?" He asked. "I can certainly try!" Della said optimistically. "No. Absolutely not." Magica said firmly. Della turned her puppy-dog gaze to her. "Oh, come on Aunt Magica, pleeeease?" "No. First off, we don't even know if it would survive earth's atmosphere and secondly what does it even eat? Too many unknowns." Magica remained firm.

Della's face fell and realization dawned on her. "Oh, yeah. The mites eat gold. Probably not a good idea after all." Scrooge's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Your Aunt Magica is completely right! We don't need _anything_ that _eats_ gold _anywhere_ on earth!"

Magica turned to Penumbra. "I think he'll be better off with you." She handed the mini mite to her. "Um, sure." Penumbra looked at the mite uncertainly.

"Well," Scrooge turned back to Lunaris. "I certainly hope we've come to an understanding now." Lunaris nodded. "Yes. I see now that we have nothing to fear and no reason to begin a war and I thank you for showing me these things." "Good. So, if it's quite alright, I think we should be going home now. Some of us have been gone way too long." Scrooge looked at his niece, eyes slightly moist. "Yes, of course. But could ask of you all a favor?"

"Sure, what kind of favor?" Della asked. "Please, do not speak of our existence when you return. I'm certain that not all earthers will be as welcome and friendly as you all are." "Of course. We'll keep it quiet until you're ready to make yourselves known." Della agreed. "Yes, and since I have a great many important connections on earth, I can help introduce you when you want to make contact." Scrooge grinned. Lunaris smiled. "Thank you, brave Della, noble Scrooge and family. I appreciate your friendship."

After saying goodbyes Scrooge and family headed back to their ship.

Once they reached the ship the boys stopped. "Okay, now that the crazy aliens aren't crazy anymore," Dewey started, looking at Della, eyes slightly moist. "You're really our mom?" Della's eyes moistened a little. "Yes, and I am SO happy to finally get to see you!" A huge smile spread across his face as tears of joy began to fall. "I always knew I was part robot!" He ran to hug Della who embraced him tightly. "Well, come here you two!" she held her arms out for Huey and Louie. They both hesitated at first but after a moment they ran into their mother's embrace.

"Mom… it's really you!" Louie sobbed. "I thought we'd never get to meet you!" Huey said, trying not to cry.

After few moments of teary hugging they parted and Della looked at Donald. "Donald, you did an amazing job with the boys, thank you so much." She hesitated and choked back some tears before continuing. "I'm so sorry I left if for you to do, I should have been there."

"Dumbella…" Donald glared at his sister. "You… you're alive! You're really alive!" he threw his arms around her and gave her a huge hug.

Once Donald let her go, Della turned to Scrooge. "Uncle Scrooge I…" He looked at Della and wiped his eyes before hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry Della. I'm so sorry…" He repeated a few times before she pulled away and looked at him in teary-eyed confusion. "Why are you sorry?" "Because, I should have never built that stupid rocket! Donald was right all along!"

Magica felt her heart ache just a little, seeing Scrooge pour out the feelings of guilt he'd carried for so long as she watched the emotional family reunion finally taking place.

"Uncle Scrooge, you have nothing to be sorry about! It wasn't your fault… you just wanted to give me the chance to explore the stars… I was the one who got impatient and took the Spear before it was ready… I'm the one who should be apologizing to you…" She hugged him again and they just cried a little bit before ending the hug.

"It doesn't matter who's to blame… all that matters, is that we found you and we're taking you home!" Scrooge said as he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. He then pulled out his space phone and called Gyro and Poe to let them know they were going start preparing for launch to make the return trip.

"No! Don't go Della!"

They turned toward the voice and saw Selene, goddess of the moon standing behind them, looking sadly at Della.

"Selene!... What the heck?" Della barked. "Where the heck have you been? Why didn't you show up before now, I could've _really_ used your help ten years ago!" "But I did help you… Remember your last trip to Ithaquack, when you talked to me about your boys and your concerns about being a single mom?" Della nodded slowly. "Yeah… and I came back to find Donald trying to juggle the eggs!" She glared momentarily at Donald, then returned her focus to Selene.

"Exactly, you told me how your husband never came back from his deployment and how you'd have to raise your boys all by yourself and how scary that was… then you said it would be a long time before you could come visit me again." Selene's tone started to sound a little bit off at that point.

"Selene, you're a freaking _goddess_! A few years is like nothing to you, I don't understand-"

Selene interrupted her. "That's exactly the point Della! To me it would like a few days, but in that time, you could get too old to come back to Ithaquack or even die of old age! I-I didn't want to never see you again… We always had so much fun… And you talked about coming to see my moon and the stars so I thought…"

Della furrowed her brows as she looked at her friend in confusion with a growing fear of what she might say next. "What are you saying Selene…?" Selene just looked at Della in surprise for a moment before letting a small chuckle and smiling. "Come on, where do you think that cosmic storm came from? And of course, I had my sweet little moon mites keep you company so you wouldn't be lonely."

Della felt a mixture of hurt, betrayal and anger at Selene's words and tried her best to keep her cool as Selene continued. "Of course, I had no idea that Lunaris and the Moonlanders would be so uppity. I'm glad you all settled them down." "Selene… you kept me here for ten years! Made me crash on the moon and kept Uncle Scrooge from finding and rescuing me!" Della began to raise her voice and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"But; you seemed so nice…" Dewey said quietly, also feeling a sense of betrayal as Selene herself had encouraged him to keep looking for his mother.

"I _am_ nice! And I really am sorry I didn't come sooner, I just thought you needed a little time to accept and adjust to living on the moon, that's all." She kept smiling at Della. "So come on, surely you don't wanna give up this amazing view!" She gestured to the earth and to various stars. "Think of all fun things and amazing adventures we could have up here!"

"No. I want to go home. I want to be with my family again and be the mother my boys deserve. I wanna make it up to everyone for being gone for so long." Della wiped her face and gave Selene a stern look. Selene just kept smiling. "It's okay, I understand, they can stay too!" "WHAT! No! Selene, NO ONE is staying here! We're ALL going HOME!" Della finally lost it and started yelling at Selene.

Selene's almost robotic smile faded away into annoyance. "Oh girl, do you really think you can argue with me? You said it yourself, I am a goddess. I shared my moon and the stars with you and you want to throw back in my face? I thought we were best friends!"

"Friends don't trap friends on the moon!" Della barked. "You kept me away from my family, away from my boys… How could you be so selfish!"

"You're not leaving our little lunar slumber party. But your family can stay here with us and then you'll have everything you need, right?" "No, we're leaving, you can't keep us prisoners here!" Della argued and Selene finally dropped any pleasantness from her demeanor.

"You'll stay right here or…" She raised a hand towards Magica, the only one besides Della not wearing a helmet. Magica suddenly felt any and all oxygen being sucked away, like her head was caught in a vacuum that was sucking away all the air. "Something like this will happen." Selene said coldly.

As he saw Magica gasping for air, fighting to breathe, Scrooge lost it. "You leave her be this instant!" He swung his cane at Selene who just waived her other hand and the cane passed right through her. "Idiot, you can't hurt a goddess." She looked back at Della. "So? What will it be?"

Della hung her head in defeat. "Okay, you win. I'll stay, but only on one condition." She looked Selene in the eye. "Please, just let my family go home. "I'll stay with you here on the moon, forever, just like you want. Just please, let them go home."

Selene released Magica, who now had a brand-new appreciation for oxygen. "That was low…" She choked out. "Some friend you are… essentially kidnapping her, threatening her…" She continued to lecture Selene. "Shut up!" Selene yelled.

"She's completely right! This not how friends treat friends Selene!" Scrooge agreed. The boys nodded and Dewey spoke next. "How could you do this? I thought you were our friend too!"

"All of you just stop it!" Selene snapped, choking Magica again.

Then, suddenly another voice entered the conversation.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of how cruel you're being?"

In the midst of all of Selene's crazy, Scrooge had completely forgotten his space phone was still connected to mission control and on speaker so everyone was surprised to hear Poe's voice through the phone.

"Who are you and what the heck are you talking about, I'm trying to give Della exactly what she wanted!" Selene screeched. "No, you're not. You're trying to get what _you_ want! If you _really_ cared about Della, you'd listen to her!" Poe yelled through the phone. "You have no idea how it feels to be separated from your child, unable to hug them when they're sad or scared, unable to celebrate their milestones and birthdays… It's nothing less than cruel to take that from her!"

Selene released Magica again and stood trembling as she tried to find something to say to defend herself but Poe continued.

"At least I could still witness my daughter growing up and even talk to her, I can't even imagine how Della has felt, not even being able to see her boys at all until now… never knowing how they are, if they're happy or hurting… If you really care about Della then LET. HER. GO!"

Tears began to fall down Selene's cheeks as she listened to every angry and hurt word from the disembodied voice of Poe. "I… I didn't think about it like that…" "No. You didn't. And if you continue to hurt my sister, my family, I don't care if you're a goddess or not, I _will_ find a way to make you pay." Poe's voice was cold but still carrying emotions from the days he spent as a raven and unable to care for Lena.

Selene hung her head. "Della… I'm SO sorry… I…" she wiped her face, trying not to start sobbing as she let the truth of Poe's harsh words sink in. Della approached and put a hand on her shoulder. "Selene… I understand how you feel but… just because we're apart doesn't mean we aren't friends. I always had every intention of coming to visit with boys just… once they could at least walk."

Della and Selene laughed a bit. "I'm really sorry I went a little crazy on you…" she turned to the others. "And on all of you too… I… have no excuse. That disembodied voice was right, I was being selfish and cruel… I was being kind of like Zeus!" She shuddered briefly. "What is wrong with me?" Della laughed again. "It's okay, just please… don't ever do this kind of crazy again, okay?" Selene looked at Della with wide, wet eyes. "Really? You're not going hold this against me?" "Oh, I'm sure Aunt Magica will and that's more than enough!" Della laughed as they glanced at Magica, who was glaring daggers at Selene.

"Well, if you're done forgiving everyone who's tried to kill you and us today, can we please go home now? I really need a soak in an herbal bath now." Magica questioned, still glaring at Selene. She nodded. "Yes, you should _all_ go home now. And, I'm sorry for choking you… twice." Magica continued to glare. "Right… You're lucky you're a goddess…"

Once they were finally onboard the ship and heading back to earth it didn't take long for Donald and the boys to fall asleep. Scrooge sat at the controls, making sure their ship stayed on course and Magica sat on his right, slowly becoming sleepy while Della, on the left, was still full of excited energy, happy to be reunited with her family and going home.

"So, I guess I should explain about Magica now that there's time…" Scrooge started awkwardly. "What's to explain; I always figured you two would either end up together or killing each other. Obviously, I'm glad you ended up together instead of killing each other. She laughed. "By the way… don't tell Aunt Matilda but I have a new favorite Aunt!" Magica looked at Della in surprise. "Really?" "Duh, you're the coolest Aunt ever!"


	8. The Return of The Masked Mallard

This chapter is FINALLY DONE YAY! I really hope it turned out okay;I honestly haven't had a chance to fully re-accquaint myself with the Darkwing Duck series so I probably didn't do as good a job with Bushroot as I would have liked but he was the perfect villain... for reasons... haha! As a special treat for anyone who waited around for this chapter I'm also uploading a sneak peek of chapter 9. Thanks to those who have stuck around for your patience, it is greatly appreciated!

Scrooge and Magica woke up and sniffed the air, something smelled… burnt!

"Oh, no…" Scrooge muttered as he and Magica quickly threw on their robes and left their room, following the burnt smell to the kitchen.

"Here you go boys! A hearty breakfast made with love by your mom!" Della said proudly, setting platters of pancakes, bacon and toast on the dining table for Huey, Dewey and Louie.

"Uh, mom… there's smoke coming from the kitchen…" Huey said, motioning to the kitchen door. "Oh! Ah, no worries I've got this; everything is just fine." Della reassured the boys as she went back into the kitchen to find the source of the smoke.

Scrooge and Magica passed through the dining room and entered the kitchen to see Della trying to put out a small fire on the stove. Magica recited a quick spell and a small rain cloud appeared over the stove and rained out the fire.

Della was suddenly soaked by an indoor rain cloud as the rain put out the fire. She turned around to see her Aunt and Uncle looking rather annoyed. "Uh, good morning Uncle Scrooge… Aunt Magica… I made breakfast, you want some?" she shrank back a little in embarrassment as Magica walked past and picked up a charred oven mitt off the stove.

"Watch where you leave things or you're gonna burn the house down." "Yes, Aunt Magica." Della nodded. Scrooge sighed. "You've only been back for one day and already-" "FIRE!"

Suddenly they were all drenched by a flood of water from the window and they could make out Donald hollering about fire, then the water stopped.

"Did I put it out?" Donald asked, standing at the window with a garden hose in hand. Magica turned and shot a look at Donald That could kill. "You're SO lucky I kind of like you…" Donald gulped and chuckled nervously. "Sorry…" Magica sighed. "I'm going to go dry off before I decide to kill you." She left the room dripping.

Scrooge turned to his niece and nephew. "Next time you watch what you're doing in the kitchen," he glared at Della then at Donald. "And you leave the darn hose alone." He then turned to follow Magica and dry off. "Otherwise your Aunt is going let you both have it I'm sure." He chuckled as he left the room and left a wet trail alongside the one Magica had left.

"He is such a moron!" Magica fumed as she rung out her hair. Scrooge chuckled. "True, Donald was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but his heart's in the right place." "Well someday his head needs to get there too." Magica chuckled a bit, calming down. "I wouldn't hold my breath." Scrooge laughed and she laughed with him. "Help me out Scroogie?" Magica held out a towel. "Of course." He took the towel and she turned around so he could towel off her hair.

They had gone into their bathroom and traded their wet things for dry bathrobes and now Magica was just trying to get her hair dry.

"Hey, come to think of it, you could just use a spell to dry your hair." Scrooge stopped toweling Magica's hair. She just gave him a mischievous grin over her shoulder. "But this is more enjoyable." She winked at him. He blushed slightly. "Sneaky witch." He gave her a light kiss and she grabbed the collar of his robe, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

After a few moments they broke the kiss. "And you're still a fool Scroogie darling. Let's go get dressed and have breakfast hm?" "Sounds good to me love."

"So? How's your breakfast?" Della asked, wide hopeful eyes looking at her three boys. "This is amazingly delicious Mom!" Dewey said between mouthfuls. "It's good." "Yeah, thanks." Louie and Huey ate theirs with less enthusiasm. "Is everything all right boys? Did I burn yours?" Della asked, concerned about Huey and Louie. "No. It's totally fine." Louie said as he picked a small bite. "Not burnt at all. I'm just not super hungry." Huey said, shoving his plate aside. "What's wrong with you guys? Mom made a great breakfast!" Dewey was surprised by his brothers' behavior.

"Okay, trying this again… Good morning all!" Scrooge said cheerfully as he and Magica entered the dining room. Then he saw the expressions of everyone in the room. "Is everything alright in here…?" "Everything should be great right?" Dewey looked at his brothers. "Our mom is home; our family is finally whole again and we have this delicious breakfast our mom made us. Everything couldn't be better right?" "Yeah, I guess…" Louie said, picking at his pancakes.

Huey however, couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore. "Really? You're just going act like nothing ever happened? Just because she's here and acting all parent-y? That doesn't make anything okay." He threw his fork down. "Huey I- why are you so upset?" Della asked, trying to put a hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug away. "Because; sure, maybe there was Selene and the Moonlanders and whatever but, you still left us." Louie nodded. "Exactly. You were scared and you ran away. You can't just start being a mom like that never happened." "Honestly, Uncle Donald is more our parent than you." Huey got up from his seat. "May I please be excused-" "Don't you boys think you're being a bit harsh?" Scrooge put a hand on Huey's shoulder. Huey just looked at him and brushed past with Louie behind.

"Della… are you okay? They boys shouldn't have-" Donald spoke up, having walked in just at the right moment to hear what Huey and Louie had to say and was interrupted by Della, who was clearly trying to keep tears at bay. "No, they're right Donnie; they have every right to be angry with me." She wiped her eyes, still trying not to cry. "I was scared and I did take off in the Spear because of it. Essentially, I abandoned them. I.." she trailed off as the lump building in her throat started to choke out her words. "Oh, Della…" Donald hugged his sister. "It'll all be okay." He soothed. "Yeah, just give them some time, they'll come around." Dewey joined in, making it a group hug. "Thanks…" Della hugged them both tightly.

"Are you gonna be okay lass?" Scrooge asked gently when the three released each other. Della nodded, sniffling and wiping away some tears. "Yeah, I'll be okay Uncle Scrooge. I guess I was just so happy to be home and to finally get to be a mother that I didn't realize it wasn't going to be that simple." "Things rarely are." Magica said, placing a hand on Della's shoulder reassuringly. "But that doesn't mean it's impossible." She did her best to give her niece a reassuring smile. Della smiled back. "Thanks, Aunt Magica. You're totally right."

Donald, Scrooge, Magica and Dewey had breakfast with Della then Scrooge headed off to prepare for the day's meeting.

Scrooge had a meeting for the charity organization he started with Glomgold industries. The organization had been planning something for Duckburg children's hospital so he assumed it had to do with that.

Scrooge double checked himself, making sure that his hat, coat and spats were neat and clean before stepping away from the mirror. "Are you ready yet?" he asked, turning to face Magica who was finishing her makeup.

"Yes, I'm ready now darling." She said, then did a little turn to show off her outfit. "Do I look appropriate for a business meeting?" He looked her over; when he'd told her about the meeting she asked to accompany him, she wanted to show her support for his business ventures, maybe even learn something about business but it went without saying that she also liked the idea of walking into these things with him just to see the looks they still got when out together.

Magica did look appropriate for the meeting. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer and a red halter with a sweetheart neckline that showed just the slightest hint of cleavage.

She accented her outfit with her black pearl earrings and she of course was wearing the amulet. She never took it off except to sleep, shower or bathe as it was one of her most prized and cherished possessions. The amulet that helped to finally bring them together and the dime that had been the catalyst of his fortune and their obsession with one another; in some ways it held more meaning than her wedding ring.

Scrooge smiled. "You look stunning my dearest. Now let's go before we're late." He held out his arm and she took it, a light blush on her cheeks and they headed out to the car.

"I still think he's gonna get us killed one day…" Magica whispered to Scrooge as they exited the car outside the Glomgold Industries office building, briefly glaring at Launchpad as he drove off to the parking garage.

Scrooge chuckled and took her hand. "Launchpad got us here in plenty of time so let's just get in there and get this over with." She nodded and they went inside.

"You know, I could offer some great schemes and plots for your villain there…" Glomgold said, nudging the lean hawk with a slight bed head beside him who just looked plain annoyed. "Your 'schemes' don't even make sense by comic book standards and trust me; those are pretty loose standards sometimes." He responded, rubbing his temples. "Miss Owlson, when will Mr. McDuck be here?"

"I'm here right now." Just as Owlson was about to answer, Scrooge and Magica walked in. "Scrooge McDuck, and this is my wife Magica." He motioned to Magica who smiled. "Pleased to meet you Mr.…?" Scrooge extended his hand to the hawk. He stood and shook hands with Scrooge. "It is an honor to meet you Mr. McDuck! I'm Tan Glider and I'm a comic book writer and artist and I've working on a new series I think you'll really be interested in."

"I thought we were going to talk about a children's hospital charity event?" Scrooge looked at Glider and Owlson, puzzled. "We are Mr. McDuck. Glider has a proposal for the event." Owlson explained. "Go on Mr. Glider, please explain your proposal." Owlson encouraged.

Glider showed Scrooge his comic book panels depicting a muscular superhero in familiar looking purple and yellow costume. "Is that what I think it is?" Scrooge asked, looking at the artist. "Yes sir, it's The Masked Mallard! He struck quite a chord with me so I decided to make a comic book series for him." "You're serious…aren't you?" Scrooge said, a little bit of embarrassment evident in his tone. "Wait… wasn't The Masked Mallard the super hero alter ego you tried a few years ago to boost your popularity?" Magica asked, looking at the comic book panels. Scrooge nodded. "Don't remind me. That pair of fancy long johns was more trouble than it was worth."

He turned back to Glider. "So, what are you trying to get at with this?" "Well, I've just been posting these online and they've become pretty popular so I wanted to ask you if you'd be interested in having your publishing company officially pick it up. You would get royalties of course; The Masked Mallard is _your_ character after all." Scrooge rubbed his chin and thought about it for a moment. "It certainly sounds better than parading around in those pajamas again…"

"HEY! What about me? Shouldn't I get royalties from this deal too? I have character in there too!" Glomgold jumped up and ripped the panels away from Magica and pointed to one. "See? Right here!" Scrooge and Magica looked at the character he was referring to, a tall penguin in a gold suit with gold accessories.

"What are ya babbling about Flinty? This doesn't look like it has anything to do with you." Scrooge looked back at Glomgold. "Of course, it does! He's the Gold Glommer! Obviously, he's based on me!" "Uh, no he's not. He's actually inspired by Gold Feather from the old James Quack movies." Glider said, his tone somewhat exasperated. "Then why is his name Gold Glommer? It basically mine just backwards and with a 'er' added to it!" Glider shook his head, sighing. "He's the Gold Glommer because he aims to steal all the gold in the world, because that's what a 'gold glommer' is… a gold thief."

"Who's this character supposed to be?" Magica asked, pointing to a female duck that appeared to be a villain, dressed in a black catsuit with a dark magenta cape, a matching masquerade mask and belt that had several pouches attached to it. "That's the Sorceress. She's a villain who uses magic but she's also kind of like the Catwoman to the Masked Mallard's BatDuck." Glider explained.

"Oh really? So, is she based on or inspired by anyone in particular?" Magica asked, not sure how comfortable she was with the idea of this character possibly being based on her. "Well Catwoman obviously but there were a few other influences." Glider's expression told Magica exactly what the 'other influences' were and she just chuckled a bit to choke down her own thoughts on the matter. "Fascinating."

"So, what's your comic book got to do with our charity event?" Scrooge steered the conversation back to the charity. "Oh, well as it turns out my Masked Mallard comics have become quite popular with children, including many at the Duckburg Children's Hospital; so I thought, if you pick up the series at McDuck Publishing, we could have the Masked Mallard appear at the charity event for the kids." Glider said, somewhere between proud and nervous.

Scrooge thought about it for a moment. "Royalties for the Masked Mallard and The Sorceress plus ten percent of the profits from all the sales, including merchandise, and you've got a publishing contract." Glider looked ecstatic. "T-thank you so much Mr. McDuck!" he shook Scrooge's hand again enthusiastically. "Now there's just one more thing to establish…" Owlson started. "What about the Mallard's appearance at the children's hospital?" "Of course, The Masked Mallard will appear, courtesy of McDuck Enterprises." Scrooge said happily." "So, you'll agree to don the suit once again for the event?" Glider asked hopefully. "Mr. Glomgold already agreed to portray The Gold Glommer and I'm sure we could get a costume if your wife wants to portray The Sorceress alongside your Masked Mallard." Scrooge's face fell. "Come again?"

"I don't believe this." Magica complained once they were in the car, on their way back to the mansion. "Why would you agree to something so ridiculous, and drag me into it!" Scrooge sighed. "You were already 'dragged' into it because you came with me." Scrooge sighed, then gave Magica a little grin. "Besides, I'm not dealing with Glomgold and the ridiculous get-ups alone. For better or worse remember?" he snickered and Magica just put her head back against her seat and groaned. "Don't make me hit you."

"Hey, it could be a lot of fun!" Launchpad said cheerfully, looking over his shoulder at them. All Magica saw was the light pole they were rapidly approaching. "Eyes on the road you idiot!" she screamed and Launchpad quickly righted the course. Magica took a deep breath while a chuckling Scrooge rubbed her back soothingly. "I swear, either he's gonna kill _us_ or I'm gonna kill _him_ …" she muttered. Scrooge just kissed her cheek.

After returning to the manor, Dewey recruited launchpad to help talk to Louie and Huey while Scrooge and Magica prepared for the charity event.

"Hey guys, come on… give your mom a chance. She's been through a lot and loves you all a whole bunch." Launchpad said to the door he was standing in front of.

"Yeah, you guys should be happy she's back, alive and well." Webby added. Then the door opened. "It's not that we don't want to give her a chance." Louie said as he and Huey emerged from their room.

"It's just that the truth hurts. Knowing that she wanted to run away from you before you were even hatched hurts." Lena said, leaning against the wall across from the door. A look of understanding in her normally cynical eyes.

Huey nodded. "Exactly." "I get that. I was resentful of my mom for dying and leaving me for a while so I totally get it." Lena put a hand on Huey's shoulder. "Thanks." He smiled up at her. "Yeah, at least someone understands." Louie added.

"At least all of you have parents…" Webby said, getting a bit emotional. "You're lucky and should all be grateful that you still have at least one of your parents."

Huey and Louie felt a little ashamed as Webby's words sank in. Both of Webby's parents were gone, they had been since she was very small.

"I don't even have memories of them because I was so little. That's why I was so invested in helping Dewey because I know exactly how he felt…" she sniffled. "Sure, your uncle and my granny are wonderful but… when everyone else has a mom and a dad, you feel like you're missing out." Dewey and Lena hugged her. "It's okay Webbs." Lena soothed. "Don't cry Webby." Dewey said, rubbing her back.

"Oh, Webby… we didn't think about it like that…" Louie started hesitantly. "It's different though; your parents died… our mom ran away. All these years I had thought she died but she actually ran away from me, that's not the same." Huey explained with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I totally get what you're saying and I am glad that my mom is okay and here with us again but… I'm just gonna need some time. That's all."

With that Huey disappeared back into his room. "I'm sorry but Huey's right. We both just need some time." Louie followed his brother back into their room and the door closed again. "Let's just leave them alone now." Lena suggested. "But…" Dewey started to protest but honestly just couldn't find the words. He just nodded his agreement and in defeat, walked away. "Everything will be alright in the end." Launchpad said loudly so as to make sure everyone heard him before heading off to the kitchen for a sandwich.

In the kitchen Launchpad found Della, going over a cook book and trying to decide what recipe to make for the boys.

"Let's see… Grandma Downey's Haggis? Ew, not a chance. Donald's Sailor Stew? The boys are probably sick to death of it. I know! My classic firework cake and Uncle Scrooge's sea salt ice cream recipe! The boys will love that!" Della excitedly started collecting ingredients until she caught sight of Launchpad trying to get to the fridge for sandwich meats.

"What do you want, not-my-replacement?" Launchpad held up his hands. "First of all, I never intended to replace anyone and now I just wanted to get a sandwich. Okay?"

"Fine. I suppose would-be-replacements need to eat too… Just don't touch the cake and ice cream I'm making for my boys!" "You know, while the quickest way to man's heart is through his stomach; Huey and Louie aren't men, they're kids. Maybe fun food isn't enough to win them over."

Della glared at Launchpad suspiciously. "What do you know about dealing with kids?" she scoffed. "Well, from personal experience; next to nothing. But, from DW a little bit." He replied. Della just gave him a cynical look before questioning him again. "DW?" "Yeah, Darkwing Duck. Have you ever watched it?" He asked. "Yeah, I think I saw a couple of episodes once…" "Darkwing Duck is the greatest and there's actually an episode that might help you with the boys. I have the whole series so come and watch it with me!"

Launchpad didn't give Della a chance to decline before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the living room and making her sit on the couch.

"Stay here and I'll be right back with the tapes and some popcorn." He instructed. "Make me, not-my-replacement!" She challenged. They narrowed their eyes at each other and stared each other down. "Stay here… or I'll really replace you as Mr. McDee's pilot." "Just you try it…"

They went back and forth for a bit until Launchpad had an idea. "You know what? If you leave, I'll REALLY be replacing you!" "Oh-ho no you won't! I'm gonna stay right here before you'll _ever_ replace me!"

"Okay fine. I'll be right back." Launchpad left the room and then something occurred to Della. "Wait… did he just reverse psychology me, did I really just fall for that trick? Oh, he's good…"

"I can't believe that actually worked, normally you only see that in cartoons but now I know…. Cartoons really do mirror real life!" Launchpad laughed to himself as he made his way to his apartment room over the garage.

Della sat on the couch waiting for Launchpad when Duckworth walked in. "Duckworth! It's good to see you again!" She flew up and hugged him. "It is good to see you as well miss Della. You've been sorely missed." Duckworth smiled at her.

"So, tell me… how have things been for the last ten years?" Della asked eagerly. "Depressing until your brother and boys returned." Duckworth replied. "What?" "Your brother left with the boys after you were lost. Mr. McDuck was, in all honesty, very lonely until they came back." "Why would Donald cut off Uncle Scrooge… he blamed him didn't he?" Duckworth nodded.

"I… I'm sorry. Anyway, how about Aunt Magica? Has she been a good boss?" Della quickly changed the subject before her emotions could start choking her.

Duckworth sighed. "I can't say I'm completely comfortable with Ms. DeSpell, well, Mrs. McDuck; but so far she hasn't turned me into something else or cursed me so I'd say we're getting on as well as can be expected." Della rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who thinks them being married is a good thing?" "Well, Mrs. Beakley and the children haven taken to her quite well."

Duckworth stifled a chuckle at Della's continued eye rolling. "If I am being completely honest however, Mr. McDuck has been happier than I've seen him in some time and, in my humble opinion, that is the most important thing." He and Della exchanged smiles.

Launchpad returned a moment later with his Darkwing Duck tapes and a large bowl of popcorn.

"Alright, let's get dangerous!" he cheered as he put in the tape he wanted to show Della, then took a seat on the couch with the popcorn bowl between himself and Della.

"Okay, this is even more ridiculous than I thought." Magica deadpanned, walking out of their shared closet in the "Sorceress" costume and glaring at Scrooge, who had to take a second to pick up his jaw.

"Well you certainly look better than me…" he said, turning around to look in the mirror as he adjusted his mask. "Honestly, we both look stupid. I mean with that fake muscle they put in that costume you look like a deformed balloon and don't even get me started on how mine is purely for the male benefit…" she scoffed, scowling at the tight bodysuit in the mirror on the closet door.

Scrooge nodded silently and kept his thoughts to himself. No need to upset her further by admitting that he did see the benefit she mentioned, although he didn't care for the false muscle in the revised costume he'd been given, it just made the fancy long johns bulkier and harder to move around in.

"So, are we ready to get this insanity over with now?" Magica asked once Scrooge finished adjusting his mask. "Yes, so let's just go and be done with it." He turned around and threw on his cape, completing the costume.

Scrooge and Magica tried to get out without being seen but their efforts were in vain, Launchpad spotted them sneaking out the kitchen door.

"Mr. and Mrs. McDee? Are you two sneaking out or something?" They froze and slowly turned around and glared at Launchpad. "One word, Launchpad, one word about this and-"

"Uncle Scrooge, Aunt Magica… what are you two wearing?" They all looked in the doorway and standing there was Louie, laughing hysterically at his great Uncle and Aunt. They tried to hush him but his laughter drew attention and soon Della and the rest of the kids were standing in the doorway giggling, snickering and chortling at the sight.

"I thought you weren't into superheroes and comics Uncle Scrooge." Della snickered.

"Oh yeah, you didn't see the Masked Mallard…" Dewey laughed. "The Masked Mallard?" Della asked. "Yeah, Uncle Scrooge's superhero persona." Dewey said through his laughter.

Huey and Louie explained about the Masked Mallard while the others chuckled.

"This is priceless!" Lena said as she snapped a picture on her phone.

"And just what are you going to do with that?" Magica demanded somewhat nervously.

"Just a little dirt, you know, for blackmail purposes in the future." Lena grinned mischievously.

"Brat." Magica muttered.

Before another word could be spoken between any of them there was a loud bang and the kitchen filled with smoke.

"Alright, Launchpad did you set the microwave too long, again?" Scrooge coughed.

"Really? I'm no busted microwave, you, senile old bird!" a familiar voice with a southern drawl screeched.

"Oh, great. It's her again." Magica groaned.

"Her who?" Della asked as she opened a window to try to clear out some of the smoke.

"Rochelle LaQuack! The most powerful witch in the world!" Rochelle cackled manically.

Magica scoffed, almost laughing out loud. "You wish!"

"Shut your mouth! You're a total disgrace and I intend to prove it!" Rochelle screeched.

"Oh, she's the one you were telling me about Aunt Magica, the crazy bayou b-" Della was interrupted by Rochelle, continuing her screeching.

"Don't you _even_ finish that sentence!" Rochelle glared daggers at Della and Magica who wore matching smirks. "Ooh! I am gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Then, before anyone could stop her, Rochelle quickly chanted a spell and with a puff of strangely colored smoke, Scrooge and Magica had both disappeared and in their place was a pair of kids.

The girl was a duck and had bright red pigtails, a pink and purple raglan shirt and creamy off-white feathers, the boy was a goose wearing oversized, red glasses and a green polo shirt with a pocket protector and a backpack.

"What in the world just happened?" The girl asked, coughing and waiving away the remaining smoke.

"I don't know but something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore…" The boy replied uneasily through a stuffy nose.

"What did that lunatic do to us _this_ time?" Magica coughed as the smoke dissipated.

"I don't have the slightest clue. But at least we're-" Scrooge was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you and what did you do with Gosalyn and Honker?"

"First of all, who are you and what's a Gosalyn and a Honker?" Magica questioned, studying the figure in front of them as Scrooge took in their surroundings.

They were in the middle of a city street, lined with parked cars and lit by streetlights that competed with the moon and stars above them. In front of them stood… Darkwing Duck?

"Don't make me ask you no goods again, where's Gosalyn and Honker? They were right there and then smoke appeared and now _you're_ here and they're gone so the only explanation is that you two took them!" Darkwing barked as he aimed his gas gun at them.

"I have no idea what happened to them, I don't even know how _we_ got here!" Magica snapped.

"Exactly! We don't know what happened, but if we work together maybe we can-"

Darkwing didn't let Scrooge finish. "I am Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps in the night, the hero of St. Canard; I don't work with bad guys, it goes against everything I stand for!"

"Look, we didn't kidnap anybody and we're not bad guys!... at least I'm not really anymore…" Magica realized she wasn't really helping and just stopped talking.

"If you would just listen to us for one-" Scrooge was again cut off by Darkwing.

"If you won't tell me what you did with those kids then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you! Eat gas, bad guys!" Darkwing fired his gas gun at them and, realizing they weren't getting anywhere with the stubborn hero, they both ran.

"What did you do?" Della demanded of the bewildered witch.

"I thought I sent those two away… why are there children here?"

Rochelle stood puzzled, trying to figure out how and why two random children were now standing where Scrooge and Magica had been.

"How do you not know what you did, you dummy!" Donald barked angrily.

"Geez, Aunt Magica was never this pathetic." Della scoffed.

"Don't compare me to that lousy excuse for a witch! I'm ten times the witch she could ever hope to be!" Rochelle screeched.

"Um, excuse me but… could somebody _please_ explain what's going on here?" Gosalyn finally snapped.

"Uh, Gos, if she's really a witch then maybe we should just keep quiet…" Honker said nervously, clinging to his friend fearfully.

"Oh my gosh it's Gosalyn and Honker from Darkwing Duck!" Launchpad exclaimed once he got a good look at the two kids.

"You mean that old cartoon? So then does that mean that I… Oh, that's simply fantastic! That buzzard and the pathetic excuse for a witch are trapped in a cartoon!" Rochelle cackled wickedly upon realizing what her spell had done.

"Oh no! Uncle Scrooge, Aunt Magica!" Della rushed to the TV and saw them on the screen.

"What are we gonna do?" "How are we gonna get them out of there?" "Better question; what are we gonna do about the crazy witch of the south?" Huey, Dewey and Louie had followed their mom into the living room.

"Easy; we knock her stupid block off!" Della said, grabbing a sword from a wall display and charging at Rochelle, who was still cackling.

Rochelle saw Della just in the nick of time and barely managed to dodge her attack, then saw a few small strands of her hair fall to the floor.

"You _cut_ my _hair_!" Rochelle screeched. "Now you're going to get it!"

"Bring it on!" Della challenged, then swung at Rochelle again.

Rochelle dodged and attempted to counter with a spell only for Lena to jump in with her own spell, countering Rochelle's counter spell.

At that point Donald jumped in, helping his sister fight the witch.

"I don't know what's going on here or what they're talking about but we should try to help them." Gosalyn said, looking around the room and then at her quivering companion.

"When you talked about running away, I just knew it was a bad idea." Honker replied.

The two then joined the others in trying to subdue the witch.

Once they were sure they'd lost the stubborn superhero Scrooge and Magica stopped running, both slumped down against the nearest wall and tried to catch their breath.

"Well that negotiation failed miserably." Magica deadpanned. "Obviously, we'll have to figure out how to get home on our own." Scrooge sighed frustratedly; then he had an idea.

"Say, can't you just use a spell to take us home?" he asked. Magica just rolled her eyes. "Scroogie darling, how many times must I tell you that magic is not a magical fix-all?" He just raised an eyebrow in response. "What I'm trying to say is that while yes, I could use a spell to transport us home, it isn't that simple."

He continued to just look at her with a raised eyebrow and she groaned. "Look around us Scrooge; I'm pretty sure we've been sent to another reality; the reality of that cartoon Launchpad loves so much." She sighed. "If I tried to zap us back to Duckburg it most likely would end up being the Duckburg of this reality, if it even worked!"

"So, what you're saying is you can't actually get us home; what good is your magic at all?" Scrooge snapped.

Magica just looked at Scrooge, a little hurt. "Well, if I'm so useless maybe you should figure it all out yourself." She turned her back to him, got up and started to walk away.

"So, you're just going to walk away and sulk like a child? Fine! I'll figure out how to get home myself!" Scrooge snapped back. "Fine!" She repeated and they both went their separate ways.

Sometime later Scrooge was wandering the streets, realizing he should find and apologize to Magica when he was nearly run over by a… plant?

"What in Dismal Downs!" he cursed as he looked at the large, anthropomorphic, dandelion looking plant that had almost trampled him.

The plant turned and tilted its head, seeming to look at Scrooge curiously for a moment, before releasing some sort of spores.

Scrooge coughed and hacked, trying not breath in the spores but his efforts were in vain as more of the large dandelion looking plants appeared and he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile; Magica, now totally lost in the city, leaned back against the wall of a nearby building and sighed.

"He just doesn't understand how magic works, I really need to remember that." She groaned in frustration. "But he doesn't have to be so stubborn!... like I'm one to talk…" she shook her head. "And now we're separated and I'm not totally sure how to find him again. This is just great-"

She interrupted herself with a sudden realization. "Wait, if we really are in an episode of a cartoon then anyone watching is seeing what's going on and- I just broke the fourth wall, didn't I?" She stood straight and groaned again. "I need to find Scrooge and get home before I lose my mind!"

When Scrooge awoke, he found himself in a cage in what seemed to be a large green house or botanist's laboratory.

There were all kinds of plants everywhere, some monstrous looking like the ones that abducted him, some appearing normal and others still seedlings in small pots and test tubes.

The humidity was making the stupid costume that much more uncomfortable as Scrooge tried to find some means of escape. Then there was a voice.

"Now that I have captured Darkwing Duck the city of St. Canard belongs to- wait, who the heck are you?"

Scrooge turned around and saw a duck in a lab coat but, with his mossy green feathers, vine-y arms and root-like feet he looked like a plant himself!

"Bless me bagpipes, just who, or what, are you supposed to be!" Scrooge jumped back at the sight of his captor.

The plant-duck ignored him as he turned to the anthropomorphic dandelions.

"That's not Darkwing Duck!" he barked.

"But you said a hero dressed in purple!" the dandelion defended itself.

The plant-duck face-palmed and sighed. "Whatever. Maybe I can still salvage this situation." He turned back to Scrooge. "Okay, whoever you are, you're my prisoner and I'll think of some way to use you to my advantage."

Scrooge groaned in annoyance and decided that for the time being he'd just play along.

"I am St. Canard's newest hero; the Masked Mallard and you won't get away with this." He said flatly.

"The Masked Mallard? So, you're posing as Darkwing Duck? Geez, like we don't have enough of him already; first Negaduck, now you?"

Scrooge groaned again. "Well just who are you anyway? The evil weed?"

"I am Bushroot, the world's greatest botanist and soon all of St. Canard will be covered in my greenery and be the eco-friendly city in the world!" Bushroot cackled and Scrooge just sighed.

"Of course, I get kidnapped by a crazed environmentalist, I have them breathing down my neck at home too."

"Of course! I know what to do about you! But first, I need to take care of some business." Bushroot cackled some more at his idea, then turned to his anthropomorphic dandelion. "Watch the prisoner and I'll be back." He gave the dandelion some kind of fertilizer treat and the then left the room.

Morgana Macawber was watching the evening news when suddenly the reporter was grabbed by the large vine of an anthropomorphic Ivy plant and the plant shoved a paper in his face.

"Uh, we interrupt this broadcast with ah, um, breaking news." The anchorman stuttered. "Oh, my! It seems the mutant botanist Bushroot has captured Darkwing Duck! The city is doomed!"

"What! My Darkwing has been captured; I need to help him!" Morgana flew up from her chair in a panic and began readying herself to fight Bushroot for Darkwing.

Darkwing was searching the city for Gosalyn and Honker when from a rooftop he saw the female half of the duo from earlier and decided to swoop down and talk to her.

"Halt no-good-doer!"

Magica groaned at the sound of Darkwing's voice. "For the last time; I'm _not_ a bad guy and I didn't do anything to your kids!" she snapped as he landed in front of her and pocketed his grappling gun.

Just before Darkwing could respond another voice called out to him.

"Oh, Darkwing you escaped from Bushroot! Thank goodness!"

A tall, slender female duck dressed in a red gown rushed over and threw her arms around the now confused Darkwing.

"Escaped Bushroot? Was I captured?" he asked.

"That's what they said on the evening news, that Bushroot had captured you!" she explained.

"Um, excuse me but; who are you and what are you talking about?" Magica interjected, more curious about the newcomer as she looked to be a witch as well so she was hoping that she was someone she could actually talk to.

Morgana looked Magica over and giggled. "Just what are you supposed to be in that silly costume?"

"Never mind the outfit; my name is Magica De- er, McDuck and if I'm guessing right, you're a witch like myself?" Magica cut straight to the chase.

"Morgana Macawber and yes, I am a witch, are you here to fight Darkwing?" Morgana gave Magica a serious look.

"No, I'm not. My husband and I are actually from an alternate dimension; we were sent here by another witch who hates our guts." Magica explained.

"So, then what happened to my daughter Gosalyn and her friend Honker?" Darkwing demanded.

"Your daughter? Well now I understand why you're so uppity."

"It's possible the spell used to send Magica and her husband here caused them to switch places with Gosalyn and Honker, meaning they're in the dimension Magica is from." Morgana explained.

"That makes sense…" Magica said thoughtfully.

"So, your husband was the guy you were with earlier right? The guy in the… purple… costume… you don't think…" Darkwing trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

"Bushroot must have nabbed _him_!" Morgana gasped.

"Great, I leave him alone for fifteen minutes and he's been kidnapped! Now tell me who or what is a Bushroot!" Magica demanded, trying not to panic. She now felt extremely guilty for letting her emotions get the better of her and storming off, leaving Scrooge alone.

"No time to stand around chit-chatting, we'll tell you all about that maniacal weed while we search for his current lair." Darkwing said as he motioned for the witches to follow him and began walking away.

Rochelle soon realized that Della, Donald, Beakley, Launchpad and the kids vastly outnumbered her and when Della hit her in the head with her robot leg, she knew she had to retreat so, with another loud bang and plume of smoke, she was gone.

"Coward!" Della yelled through her coughs, holding her scarf over her face with one hand and trying to fan the smoke out a window with the other.

After several moments of coughing and choking the smoke finally cleared out.

"Geez, and I thought my dad's gas gun was bad." Gosalyn commented when the air was finally somewhat breathable again.

Lena had pulled her sweater over her face and now let it hang back down normally again. "One of these days someone needs to lock her up for air pollution." She said as she waved away some of the remaining smoke.

"At least she's gone for now." Mrs. Beakley looked over at Gosalyn and Honker. "Now the question is, what do we do with you two?"

"What do you mean? We're just a couple of kids who had nothing to do with this." Gosalyn gave her best sincere and innocent smile while Honker still stood somewhat behind her. "We don't know how we got here or who that witch was, honest!" He added.

"Hey, it's okay kids; we know you didn't do anything wrong; we just want to help you get home." Della tried to reassure the two kids. "I'm Della and that's my brother Donald…" she introduced herself and the others to the kids.

"I'm Honker Muddlefoot and this is my best friend-" Gosalyn cut him off. "Gosalyn Mallard and I'm not going back home."

"Why not?" Huey asked. "Because, my dad doesn't have time for me."

"Gee, that sucks." Louie said sympathetically.

"It's not a big deal really. I can take care of myself." Gosalyn shrugged. "What about you?" Huey looked at Honker. "I'm just along to keep her out of trouble, but I really would like to go home." He explained.

"So where are we anyway?" Gosalyn looked around the mansion. "Fancy place." "You're in the McDuck mansion." Huey said. "As in Scrooge McDuck? Wow!" "You know about our Uncle Scrooge?" "Well yeah, Scrooge McDuck is pretty famous you know."

"I guess even in a cartoon universe Uncle Scrooge has a reputation." Dewey whispered to his mom. "Guess so." She nodded back.

"So, your dad doesn't take care of you?" Della asked. "Well, I mean he does but he's more interested in being Darkwing Duck than being my dad." Gosalyn explained. "He's gone so much he just doesn't really have time for me. I kinda think he doesn't want me anymore." "Your dad is Darkwing Duck? That's so cool!" Dewey said. Gosalyn just kind of glared at him.

"Honey, he's protecting the city, he's protecting you. He may not be around as much as you want him to be but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Della said, kneeling down to look Gosalyn in the eye. "I bet he wishes he could be with you all the time if he could. I know I felt exactly that way when I was separated from my boys." "You really think so?" "Uh-huh, I really think so. Maybe when you get home you should go talk to him, tell him how you're feeling and give him a chance to make up for his mistakes." Della smiled.

"She's right Gos." Honker nodded. "Your dad really loves you; he just doesn't always know how to show it the right way." Gosalyn smiled. "Okay fine. I'll give him another chance when we get home… say, how are we gonna get home?"

"I'll call _my_ dad; he can help." Lena said, pulling out her phone to call Poe.

"So, you say your creator, eh, boss takes you and all your fellow living plants for granted huh?" Scrooge sat in the cage Bushroot had locked him in, talking to his dandelion guard and learning just how messed up his captor really was.

"Exactly, he's desperate for companionship but doesn't see that _we_ want to be his friends and takes us all for granted." The dandelion shrugged. "I think it's because he wants a lady companion of his own kind so badly."

Scrooge, sat, legs and arms crossed as he listened to the plant monster's sob story and shook his head. "Well, I can't say he's gonna have any luck with the ladies what-so-ever. His appearance is off-putting enough but, his mentality and attitude would be the major deal breakers." He looked the plant square in where its eyes would be if it had any, "Why don't you help me out of here and I'll see if I can't help you and your friends get relocated to a wonderful garden somewhere, you could meet other plants and people, and I bet you'd take excellent care of the smaller plants."

The dandelion monster seemed to perk up. "Really? You'd do that for us?" "Why of course, Scrooge McDuck is a man of his word!" _'and a man who wants to get out this blasted cage.'_ He added mentally. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal!" The dandelion extended a… leaf, to shake Scrooge's hand and Scrooge accepted it. "Just wait here while I get the key." The dandelion left the room and Scrooge looked around trying figure out his next move.

He didn't have long to think about it.

Suddenly one of the walls was shattered and in swung Darkwing Duck with Magica and another witch behind him.

"Scrooge! Are you okay?" Magica rushed to the cage and used a spell to turn the bars to rubber so he could climb out. "Yes, I'm fine but, how on earth did you get that loony toon to help you?" He looked at Darkwing, then back at Magica. "His girlfriend was easier to talk to." She responded, a smug grin on face.

Scrooge smiled but looked Magica in the eyes with a serious gaze. "Magica… I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said, forgive me?" She just smiled. "I'm sorry I stormed off on you like that, I forgive you if you forgive me." She said, a playful tone to her voice.

"Aha! I knew I could lure Darkwing Duuu- Hello, who are you?" They had all turned around when they heard Bushroot's voice and Magica immediately became a hundred times more uncomfortable when she saw his gaze fall directly onto her.

"I don't think I've seen you around before… you're so pretty…" He couldn't seem to find many words as he was completely captivated by the beautiful new face in his greenhouse. Magica scowled, a look of fear, discomfort and disgust enveloping her face. "What in Circe's name are you and why are you looking at me like that…" Magica stepped back as Bushroot began to draw nearer.

"Maybe you might like to… have dinner with me after I deal with Darkwing Duck?" As soon as Bushroot asked the question Magica found herself cowering back even more; this creepy duck-plant thing was giving her goo-goo eyes and it made her skin crawl, Rosolio had nothing on this guy, he was annoying but never so utterly creepy.

"Stay away from me! I'm a happily married woman; not available! Not on the market!"

Scrooge saw the look in Bushroot's eyes and his blood began to boil; he stepped in front of his wife protectively.

"Don't you touch her you lecherous weed!" Scrooge snapped, swinging and landing a punch to Bushroot's face.

"OWWWW! You're gonna regret that! Attack my plant minions!" Bushroot rubbed his cheek and bellowed attack orders. Suddenly a very large Venus flytrap sprung out and snapped at them, along with several other plant creatures that began to come out from various areas in the greenhouse.

Darkwing, Morgana, Magica and Scrooge fought off the plants for several moments until they suddenly all stopped.

"Stop! Don't attack them, they're our friends and they're going to transplant us to a brand-new garden home!" Scrooge turned when he heard the dandelion cry out to the other plants, causing them to stop their attacks. There was a murmur amongst the plants as they all talked to one another about what the Dandelion had said.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you stopping them?" Bushroot looked at the dandelion, and it just crossed its leaf-arms. "What do you mean you're leaving me? You _can't_ do that! I raised you all from little seedlings!" Bushroot cried but the dandelion simply shook its head. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" He pleaded as all the plants returned to their places and the dandelion remained firm.

"What in the world is going on here?" Morgana asked. "Just what I'd like to know." Darkwing added. "Heck if I know, do you know what's going on Scrooge?" Magica questioned her husband who seemed to know what they were witnessing. "It's simple, the crazed environmentalist plant has taken his plant friends for granted because he's so focused on finding a girlfriend; so, his plants are staging a mutiny. Didn't you hear any of the conversation?"

Scrooge returned the confused stares of Darkwing, Morgana and Magica. "Why are you all looking at me like I've grown another head?" "What conversation? It's just the mutant creep talking to his plants." Darkwing said. "Yes, the plants aren't talking, it's just Bushroot… are you sure you're feeling alright?" Morgana asked. Scrooge just looked at them, dumbfounded; didn't they hear all the plants chattering about Bushroot?

"Scroogie, I think you need to get home and rest; we can talk about this later." Magica looked at Scrooge, deciding that she needed to talk to him about this; first the tree in Eldorado, now he's a plant whisperer? Something was definitely up with Scrooge and she needed to know what.

The concerned look on Magica's face worried Scrooge but he decided that she was right, they needed to get home, then they could talk.

"Okay well, I promised the plants a new home in lovely garden as reward for helping me so could you help me find one for them?" Scrooge asked Darkwing. "Uh… Morgana dearest, do you have any ideas?" Darkwing turned to Morgana. "I think I know of a good place for them." She smiled.

"No! You can't take my precious plants!" Bushroot pleaded. The dandelion wrapped him up with a hose to prevent him from doing anything to stop them. "You can visit and _maybe_ if you learn your lesson, some of us will come back." "Okay, fine." Bushroot pouted.

Once they relocated the plants to a local botanical garden; they all convened in Morgana's house where she and Magica discussed how send her and Scrooge home and return Gosalyn and Honker.

"I think I may have an idea but I'll need to locate Gosalyn and Honker to be sure." Morgana said, pulling out her crystal ball.

"Alright so, Magica and Scrooge got zapped into a cartoon?" Poe asked, making sure he understood the situation clearly.

"Yep. That's it in a nutshell." Lena replied, leading her father into the living room where everyone was watching the Darkwing Duck episode as Scrooge and Magica worked with Morgana to come up with a plan of return on their end.

"Okay guys, my dad's here so hopefully we can fix everything." Lena announced as they entered the room. As soon as he saw the screen Poe immediately began to laugh. "What in the world are they wearing!" He tried to stifle the snort that came out as he laughed.

"He's the Masked Mallard and she's supposed to be his villainous counterpart Sorceress." Launchpad explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you?" Della asked as she turned from the TV screen to see a male version of Magica standing in the room beside Lena. "This is my dad, Poe. I would have thought you'd know that." Lena explained. "Holy cow, _you're_ Poe DeSpell? Wow… I've never seen you _not_ a raven." Della looked at Poe in wide-eyed wonder. "Yes, here I am, back to normal thanks to Scroogie and as a token of my everlasting gratitude, I gave him my sister." He laughed.

"Literally; he gave Aunt Magica away at the wedding." Huey added. "Awwwwe! That's so sweet! Okay, back to business, how do we get them back?" Della returned her focus to Scrooge and Magica. "That's what I'm here to figure out- oh, well would you look at that, she's got a crystal ball; I wonder if I can make this work?" Poe then spoke a quick spell and with a snap of his finger he had Magica's crystal ball in his hand.

Poe sat down on the sofa and held the ball in his lap, tried to see if he could make it work and after a few minutes they could see Morgana in the ball.

"What's happing… Who is that?" Morgana questioned as the image in her crystal ball fuzzed out for a moment and then a face appeared. "Poe!" Magica gasped, recognizing her brother in the crystal ball. "Hello Magi, looks like you and Scroogie got a bit _animated_ tonight huh?" He laughed through the magical static. Magica scowled. "Not funny. Did you borrow my crystal ball to make fun of us or to help us?" "Of course, my intention is to help you Magi, I just can't ignore a good joke like that." He snickered.

Darkwing suddenly shoved his way to the crystal ball, practically shoving his face into it. "Where's Gosalyn? Is she okay?" Just as Poe turned to ask who he was and what he was talking about, Gosalyn ran up to the ball. "I'm right here dad and I'm okay." She said, waiving at the ball. Honker walked up shyly. "I'm here too." "Oh, now I understand. Yes, your kids are right here safe and sound. Now can I please speak to my sister again?" Poe smiled as he realized what had happened.

Magica shoved Darkwing out the way. "Can you help us or not?" Poe grinned. "I believe so, we've established a link between these dimensions so now all we have to do is use a transportation spell to bring you home and send these kids back to their home."

Morgana pulled her crystal ball back so she could speak to Poe. "I think I have just the spell in one of my books." She pulled a spell book from a shelf and flipped through it until she found the spell she was looking for. She showed Poe who nodded after reading the page. "It sounds good to me. Just to be safe though I think we should both cast it at the same time, that way we have a magical portal opening on both ends to be sure it will work." Morgana nodded. "I agree with you. Let's get prepared and cast the spell."

After making the necessary preparations; Poe and Morgana cast the spell simultaneously and in a matter of seconds Scrooge and Magica were standing in the living room and Honker and Gosalyn were on the screen; then static filled the screen for a second and when it cleared up the episode had resumed playing as normal, as though Scrooge and Magica had never been in it.

"Bless me bagpipes, that was an adventure I'd rather not experience again!" Scrooge laughed as his family dogpiled on him and Magica. "I swear, next time I'm gonna trap LaQuack in a cuckoo clock!" Magica laughed as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Della asked as everyone let go of Scrooge and Magica. "Yes, we're fine." Scrooge said, then he saw the clock on the wall. "We're running late now though." Magica followed his gaze and groaned. "Are you serious Scrooge? I've had more than enough superhero nonsense." Scrooge just grinned mischievously. "But we agreed Magica; besides, I'd pay good money to see Glomgold in his costume!" Scrooge laughed and as Magica remembered the costume that had been made for Glomgold she snickered as well. "You make an excellent point darling!" Everyone just looked at them curiously and they explained that Glomgold was also involved in the charity event they had agreed to do.

Once Scrooge and Magica had left to go to their charity event Della, Donald, Poe, Launchpad and the kids settled in to watch the Darkwing Duck episode.

"So? Do you see now why I wanted you to watch this specific episode?" Launchpad asked after they finished watching the episode.

"Yeah, I do and it totally makes sense." Della had to admit Launchpad was right, the episode did relate to her troubles with the boys.

The episode's plot had centered around Gosalyn feeling neglected and running away, getting kidnapped by Bushroot, who tried to convince her to be his sidekick by empathizing with her loneliness and culminating in she and Darkwing making up and learning to communicate with each other better and to try to understand the other's point of view.

"I guess they do make a good point." Louie said and Huey nodded. "Yeah, they do. I guess it's understandable that the idea of trying raise three kids alone is kinda scary." They both looked at Della.

"Exactly, and I can see how the idea of your mom abandoning you is really hurtful." Della smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I am so sorry I hurt you boys, that was never my intention." Huey and Louie teared up. "We forgive you mom…" Huey wiped his eyes. "And we're sorry we acted the way we did." Louie added and they both hugged Della.

"This show has quite the influence doesn't it?" Poe remarked, smiling as he watched the family making amends. "Oh yeah, Darkwing Duck is really deep." Launchpad wiped a tear from his own eye.

After ending the hug with the boys Della looked at Launchpad. "I admit it, you were right, thanks… Launchpad." "Hey! You called me my name, does that mean we're friends now?" Della smirked. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Ahhhh… this is definitely one of my favorite perks of being married to you Scroogie… this Jacuzzi tub is amazing." Magica sighed contentedly as she leaned back in the warm, bubbly water against Scrooge's chest.

After the charity event they decided a hot bubble bath was in order to relax and unwind.

As they sat together in the tub, enjoying the bubbles and water jets, they laughed about everything that had happened and about Glomgold in his costume, a large mascot-style, foam suit of the Gold Glommer that, due to the character's height, had the opening for Glomgold's face in the abdomen.

Watching Glomgold try to play his role in the over-sized suit was worth its weight in gold.

Scrooge closed his arms around Magica as she leaned back against him. "So, I believe you wanted to talk to me about magic and plants, now seems like a good time."

She sighed again, cuddling up to him a little more. "Yes, we do need to talk about that. I think you need to have a better understanding of how magic works my love." She giggled a little before continuing.

"Most people think magic is instant gratification… that's not so; The laws of magic are actually much closer to scientific laws than many realize." She explained. "Really?" Scrooge didn't expect that. "Yes, really. I mean, obviously it doesn't exclusively obey all of those laws but there are certain things no magic can do." "Like what?" "Well, raising the dead for one thing. Once a soul has passed nothing can bring it back to a corporeal form. The physical body can be inhabited by magic though, hence zombies." "I see. So why couldn't you just zap us home?"

"Because, inter-dimensional transportation is tricky and a simple transportation spell would have either brought us to that world's Duckburg or not worked at because that world had no Duckburg." She looked up at him with a little smirk. "Don't forget Scroogie, just because a fictional world contains references to unseen locations doesn't mean they actually exist in that world." Scrooge laughed. "That's a good point." He squeezed her lightly.

"So, what about the plants? You said we needed to talk about my hearing them when everyone else couldn't." He asked and she stiffened a bit.

Magica had given it more thought and was no longer sure she wanted to tell him what was really on her mind; she didn't want to upset him since he seemed completely oblivious that something of a magical nature, something she didn't understand, was going on with him.

She decided to leave the subject and do some research before telling him.

"I think I know what that was all about now; it was probably that fictional world trying right itself." She lied, silently promising to tell him the truth when she knew what it was. "Basically, Deus ex Machina; since the plot of that episode most likely required one of those kids be able to talk to those plants you were given that ability so the story could progress as needed."

Scrooge nodded. "I guess that makes sense… or maybe…"

As he trailed off, she worried he could tell she was lying and held her breath until he spoke again, letting out as small a sigh of relief as possible when he finished his thought.

"Maybe I was exposed to something in that lab." He said thoughtfully. "There's no telling what kind of things were in there."

Magica relaxed and settled back against him. "I'm sure it was something like that." She knew it wasn't but decided it best to let him think whatever he wanted for the time being.


	9. What Shadows? What Wife?

Yay! The holidays are finally over and chapter nine is finished! Violet from the reboot gets to make a short appearance this and some bigger guest rolls go to Magica's friends Witch Hazel, Madam Mim and Roberta. Apologies if I didn't get them quite right; I've only seen Hazel in that one Halloween special where she helps the boys get back at Donald for not giving them Halloween candy and I've only ever seen The Sword and the Stone once, other than that just the trailers that always show Mim with the pig face so I genuinely forget that she's not an anthropomorphic pig lol! As for Roberta I'm merely going off of impressions from other fanfics since I've never read the comics. Of course, binge-watching Ducktales on Disney+ has been a blast and having the service gives me no excuse for being unfamiliar with Mim lol! Well, enjoy the chapter, more to come soon!

Webby, Lena, the boys and their new friend Violet were playing with Webby's dart guns; divided into teams of three; Webby, Dewey and Lena against Louie, Violet and Huey. Each player could only take three hits and the last team with a player standing won.

They ran and snuck around the halls of the mansion, trying to target each other and having a blast. Dewey jumped from around a corner and ambushed Huey in the upstairs hallway; getting two shots before getting hit himself and ducking behind a suit of armor for cover. Meanwhile, at the other end the hallway; Lena was caught by Violet who dealt the third and final hit, taking Lena out of the game.

"I believe you're out." Violet said triumphantly. "Yep, you got me this time. Next game you won't be so-what the-!" Lena cut herself off when she suddenly felt a pulling sensation and when she looked at her feet; she saw herself returning to a shadow form and screamed, panic seizing her.

Webby, Louie and the others came running when they heard the scream, with Poe and Magica right on their heels.

"Lena what's wrong?" Webby stopped dead in her tracks as she got close enough to see what was happening. "Oh my gosh, but I thought that you were back for good!"

"What's happening to you?" Poe rushed to his daughter's side and tried to help her. "I think I'm being sucked back into the shadow realm somehow!" She cried, clinging to her father for dear life. "What do you mean _back_ into the shadow realm?" He asked, then turned to Magica, a calm anger in his face. "Magica, _what_ did you do to my daughter?" "Why do automatically assume _I_ have anything to do with this?" She asked defensively. "Your tone for one thing; then there's the fact that I left her in _your_ care when I was trapped as a raven so you should at least know _something_ about this. Oh, and the fact that you're terrible with kids."

Poe's expression said even more; it ultimately boiled down to the fact that as her identical twin he knew her well enough to know, even if he wasn't there, that she most likely did something. Magica sighed in defeat. "Okay well, maybe I do know _something_ …"

Poe glared at his sister and she began to explain herself.

"So, not long after you were cursed and Lena was left in my care; I had found an amulet that belonged to one of our ancestors and tried to use its power to steal the dime."

Poe nodded, still glaring at her. "Okay; I'm still waiting for the part about my daughter being in the shadow realm." "I'm getting to that… I was sort of, overcome, by the amulet's power and tried to seal Scrooge in the dime only for him to find a way to turn the spell back on me and seal ME in the dime and-"

"Then WHO was taking care of Lena, Magica!" Poe interrupted and Magica could see a few small magic sparks coming from his clenched fist.

Magica shrank back a little, she knew Poe rarely ever got really angry but she'd seen it happen once before when they were children; Castandra and Winnicent had pushed him to his breaking point with teasing and harassment and turned them both into flies. It took Granny three weeks to find them and turn them back. After that it was deemed wiser to leave Poe alone, while not an evil warlock, his kindness and patience did have their limits.

"Well, I used a spell at the last moment to bring my shadow to life and I guess it somehow became… fused… with… Lena…" Magica said slowly as her brother's expression grew more agitated.

"You did WHAT!" Poe took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I knew you weren't exactly the most suited to rearing children but… SERIOUSLY! I trust you to care for my CHILD and you turn her into a SHADOW!"

"It was all kind of a mess and my fault I admit, but I had thought that Webby's friendship magic broke the curse; everything seemed alright…" Magica tried to calm her irate brother but she knew it wasn't really helping.

"I thought so too…" Lena said, looking at her feet which, for the moment, had returned to normal, the shadows pushed back by her father's magic.

Webby put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Between your dad and Aunt Magica I'm sure it'll get fixed in no time and I'll help too!"

Violet nodded. "And I will help as well in whatever way I can."

Poe and Lena smiled. "Thanks guys." Lena said. "I appreciate it girls, but this could be risky; shadow magic isn't something you fool around with recklessly." Poe said, giving Magica a quick glare.

"Look, I… I'm… I'm sorry. But I promise I will fix this." Magica said, forcing out the apology as apologies weren't things she was entirely used to saying. Poe took a long, deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he exhaled. "I don't know what possessed me to think I could trust _you_ with a child. Not that our sisters would be any more trustworthy." He sighed. "Maybe I should have left her with granny."

Magica looked away from her brother and niece, fixing her gaze to the floor, unsure of what else she could possibly say.

She felt terrible that she had let Poe down when he had trusted her with something so important; she had screwed up and had nothing to say for herself, no excuse, no defense.

Poe took another deep breath and relaxed his hands. "I'm going to take Lena home for now and start trying to figure out how to fix this. Come help me tomorrow." He said, taking Lena's hand.

"Okay; I'll go through my books and see what I come up with and bring my findings tomorrow… I am really sorry Poe…"

Magica knew he needed his time to collect his temper before he did, or said, something he'd regret but; he'd never been quite this angry with her before. Maybe he might have been when she first trapped him in Raven form but any anger had melted away long before he was returned to normal. Of course, someone dooming your child to the shadow realm was a very good reason to be angry.

After Poe and Lena left the kids all went to their rooms and Magica threw herself into her books, looking for the spell she had used so she could hopefully find a reversal.

"Hey, what's going on? I just saw Poe and Lena and they both looked pretty upset." Scrooge asked as he entered Magica's lab, having just returned from a meeting and seeing his irate brother-in-law and distraught niece on his way in.

Magica looked up from her desk. "I messed up Scrooge…" she looked back down at her book. "Lena is still under the effects of the shadow curse I inadvertently placed on her just before I was trapped in the dime."

"Ah, that would explain why they seemed so upset." Scrooge moved to stand behind Magica and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Poe is only upset because he's worried about Lena." He said as he started to rub her shoulders. "I don't deserve you being so good to me." She sighed. Scrooge just smiled. "You might be right, but here I am. I've forgiven you and I'm sure Poe will too."

"You wanna know something else?" he asked. She looked up at him, smiling lovingly at her. "What?" "I know that you'll remove that curse; no curse stands a chance against you." He kissed her forehead. "And of course, I'll help you if I can. I may not know much about magic but I can help with the research."

She smiled and leaned back into his touch. "Thanks, Scroogie. For now, you can help by just doing what you're doing; it feels wonderful." She returned her attention back to her book while he continued to rub her shoulders, earning a few contented sounds from her as his talented fingers worked lose every knot and kink in her tense shoulders.

Magica kept going through her spell books with Scrooge's help until the late hours, until she started falling asleep at her desk.

At some point Scrooge had gone to get them some tea but when he returned, he found Magica slumped over a spell book and set the tea cups down on a small end table she had situated beside the plush reading chair in the corner by the door.

He gently began to pick her up but she immediately awakened at the touch, startled.

"Huh? What?" Her eyes flew open and she looked at him groggily. "Scrooge, did I fall asleep?" He nodded. "Yes, you did; so, now I think it's time for bed my love." He chuckled. "But I have to find that spell-" "No, you have to get some sleep then you can resume your search in the morning. Come on." He placed the ribbon marker between the pages of her book before closing it and leading her to their room.

Magica changed into another of her nightshirts and crawled into bed, noticing Scrooge was about the to leave the room. "You insist I go to bed, then you leave me alone?" She questioned teasingly. "I'm going back to get the tea I made so we can drink a little at least. I don't want to waste it; it wasn't cheap you know." He grinned as he left the room. "Old cheapskate." She smiled to herself as she settled into bed.

Scrooge wouldn't make it back to the lab though, as he made his way down the hall, he stepped on something he hadn't seen in the dark, Louie's skateboard! Quick as a flash he found himself rolling toward the stairs, the wheels of the board getting caught on the runner and causing him to tumble down the stairs.

"Whoa! Ahhh! Yikes!" **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**!

Everyone was startled awake by the sound of Scrooge hollering and the sound of something falling down the stairs.

"Scrooge!" Magica cried as she practically flew out the bedroom, rushing past the others as they all entered the hall and saw Scrooge on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Huey cried. "What happened?" Louie asked. "Uh, guys I think I know…" Dewey said, pointing to the skate board on the floor beside Scrooge. "Sorry Uncle Scrooge."

"Scrooge! Are you okay?" Magica asked, kneeling beside him with a look of worry on her face. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Scrooge reassured her as he started to get up. "Just might be a little sore for a while… Oh, why's the room spinning?" He collapsed back to the floor, unconscious.

When he awoke again Scrooge found himself in a hospital room. "W-where am I?" He asked, still a little dazed as he sat up.

"Oh Scrooge! You're awake!" Magica had fallen asleep at his bedside and was stirred from her own uneasy sleep by his voice. Then she quickly realized something was wrong.

"Magica DeSpell! What are _you_ doing here! And… in your pajamas?" He looked at her defensively and in total confusion.

Scrooge didn't know why he was in the hospital and he certainly didn't know why Magica was there, in an over-sized sleep shirt that read 'Boss Lady' and slippers.

"Scrooge…? Are you okay?" She asked, an uneasy feeling building in her gut. "I'm perfectly fine! What I want to know is what you're up to this time." He looked her in the eye suspiciously. Then the doctor came in.

"Good morning Mr. McDuck! Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He asked cheerfully. Scrooge turned his attention to the doctor. "I'm fine, my head hurts a little but I'm fine. Now why is _she_ here?" "She called the ambulance to bring you here, wouldn't leave your side for anything… actually put a spell on one of my nurses for trying to make her leave so we could examine you…" The doctor looked nervously at Magica.

"What?" He looked back at Magica. "What in the world is going on here DeSpell?" "DeSpell… Scrooge why are you calling me that?" She asked nervously. "Well that's your name! Now what trick are you trying to pull for my dime this- my dime! Where's my dime?" He began to panic when he realized he wasn't wearing his dime and couldn't remember where he'd left it… then he saw what Magica was wearing around her neck.

"My dime! My old number one! Why do you have it! What did you to my beloved dime!" He cried in confused anger. "Scrooge… you don't remember?" She asked, trying to keep her composure as she began to realize something was indeed terribly wrong. "Remember what? I'd never give my dime to you!"

Magica took a deep breath, then proceeded to wrap her hands around the doctor's neck and shake him like a maraca while she screamed in his face. "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't my husband remember that we're married?"

Scrooge went pale. "H-Husband? M-Married! What?" Magica released the doctor and turned back to Scrooge. "Yes! Married! Look at your ring finger stupid!" He glared at her then looked at his finger to see a golden band set with blue stones on it. "See?" Magica held out her hand to show him her ring, gold and set with the same stone in the center, with diamond accents on either side. "Is that Moonquartz?" He asked. "Yes! _You_ had them specially made for our wedding! Surely you remember that?" He shook his head. "I don't remember any wedding. Just what kind of crazy scheme are you trying to pull here Magica?" He was calmer, but still confused. She sighed. "Scrooge I'm not-" "Uncle Scrooge! Are you okay?"

Huey, Dewey and Louie came rushing in and dog piled on Scrooge. "Yes, aside from a wee headache I'm alright lads." He said, hugging the boys. "We were all really worried about you!" "Yeah, we thought for sure you cracked your head!" "Boys, get off of Uncle Scrooge." Donald ordered and the boys did as they were told. "Donald! What's going on here? Why is Magica here?" "Because she would've cursed us all if we'd tried to keep her away from you." Donald deadpanned. "What?" Scrooge looked at his nephew incredulously.

Magica grabbed the doctor and shook him again. "What's wrong with him you quack!" The doctor composed himself once she let go of him again. "It seems he's suffering from partial amnesia from the head injury, but otherwise he seems to be okay." He choked out. She grabbed him again. "Okay? What do you mean 'okay'? My husband doesn't remember he's my husband, that's _not_ okay at all! Fix it!" Donald pried her off of the doctor. "I-I-It's not that simple Mrs. McDuck." The doctor said through his squashed windpipe.

"H-Head injuries are complex and there's no telling what damage further intervention could do. All we can do is give him a good once over and get him ready for discharge." "What about his memory?" Magica demanded. "It could come back within a few hours to a few days or it might not come back at all. All you can do is wait and see." The doctor then left the room before she could finish him off.

Donald and the boys dragged Magica out of Scrooge's room and held her in the waiting room while the nurses checked Scrooge and when they gave him a clean bill of health he was discharged and they returned to the Manor.

"Uncle Scrooge! Are you okay?" Della greeted her uncle who stopped dead in his tracks, beak agape. "D-Della? Is it really you?" He stammered in shock. "Uncle Scrooge?" Della looked at her uncle, then her brother and aunt for an explanation. "Uh, Donald, Aunt Magica… What's going on here?" "Uncle Scrooge lost a chunk of his memory." Huey explained. "He doesn't remember that he married Aunt Magica either." Dewey added. "And _she_ isn't too happy about it." Louie finished.

"Aunt Magica? This is some elaborate scheme Magica…" Scrooge looked at Magica. "I'm telling you, it's not a trick!" She snapped. "It has to be! Della was lost ten years ago! There's no way that she could-" "But Uncle Scrooge I _am_ here! You, Donald, the boys and Aunt Magica rescued me from the moon!" Della explained. Scrooge just looked even more surprised and confused. "What now?" Della sighed. "Come on, let's sit you down with some of your nutmeg tea."

After sitting down in the living room, explaining things and figuring out that Scrooge had lost his memories of the last year and a half, meaning that he didn't remember his fake engagement to Magica or anything that happened after, and convincing him that Della was in fact real and actually herself, Scrooge finally relaxed and settled down a bit, although he remained suspicious of Magica.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to have you back Della but I'm still not sure about all of this… it's a bit… fantastic and overwhelming… especially the part about me being married." He sighed. "Well it's true. You and Aunt Magica have made quite the pair." Della said. "But I'm a confirmed bachelor; there's only one woman I ever even considered marrying… I just can't wrap my head around this."

Magica felt a slight sting as she knew exactly who Scrooge was talking about; Goldie. "But Scrooge, you… we… I mean it really doesn't make any sense to you at all?"

There was something about the hurt look in her eyes as she fumbled her words that struck at Scrooge's heart. Was she really telling him the truth? She seemed so serious and sincere but… he was afraid to fully trust the seemingly wonderful dream he'd awakened to; what if it really was all just another scheme for the dime… what if, the moment he chose to believe all of this, Magica ran away with the dime and left him heartbroken?

True, this was nothing like any other scheme of hers and would be much crueler than he'd ever known her to be but still, if she didn't know his true feelings for her then she could easily assume he wouldn't care, wouldn't be affected by it outside of angry over the dime. It wouldn't be the first time someone pretended to be his wife.

Scrooge remembered when Millionara Vanderbucks tried to marry him for his money and when Ma Beagle convinced a judge she was his wife just so she could try to take his money, even Goldie had taken him for a ride once of twice for money.

Magica was really the only one who hadn't done such things before. Sure, she attempted to charm him now and again for the dime but those stunts had always seemed somewhat half-hearted; as though she really wasn't comfortable with such tactics, spells or potions, almost as though she never liked the idea of tricking him like that. Scrooge had developed a great deal of respect for her over the years because she had always been a noble opponent and at times a trustworthy ally so even now, the idea that she may have resorted to such an awful plot, even finding a way to bring Della into it… despite not being quite sure she was really telling the truth and that any of it was real, he couldn't convince himself she was really lying either.

Unsure of what to say or do, Scrooge just kept thinking everything over, trying to remember what he'd forgotten, if he'd actually forgotten anything to begin with, occasionally glancing at Magica, who was still wearing his dime around her neck, trying to decide if he could truly trust her.

While the rest of the family fussed over Scrooge, Magica kept her distance since he hadn't stopped giving her suspicious looks. She was wracking her brain trying to think of how to help him get his memory back but couldn't think of a spell that might work.

She just sat in the room, never taking her worried eyes off Scrooge and wringing her hands anxiously while her mind spun and she fought to kept her composure, fought to keep from completely loosing her mind to the irrationally fearful thoughts that attempted to invade her mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and before anyone could answer it Poe walked in, looking concerned.

"Who are you?" Scrooge questioned, at first angry that a random stranger would just walk into his house like that, then he realized that the stranger bore a strong resemblance to Magica and the hat he wore… it couldn't be…

Poe just returned Scrooge's confused stare for a moment before Scrooge spoke again.

"Poe DeSpell…? But you're a Raven… how?" He looked at Magica, now realizing for the first time her usual raven companion had been absent.

"Okay… does someone want to explain to me what's going on here? I couldn't understand everything Donald said over the phone and clearly Scroogie hasn't a clue…" Poe looked around for clarification.

Della spoke up first. "Uncle Scrooge hit his head last night and lost part of his memory." "Well that explains his confusion and Magi's obvious distress. Donald was certainly right to call me."

Magica's beak fell open as she fully processed it the second time her brother mentioned who had called him. "Wait… _Donald_ called you? Why?" she asked in disbelief, staring dumbly at Donald who just shrugged.

"I thought he would be the best one to keep you calm." He explained. He would never admit to it but he knew, being a brother and especially a twin, that sometimes just getting to talk to your sibling helps when you're upset and Magica needed that help, desperately.

He couldn't be sure of just what was going through her mind but her expressions said a lot and Donald didn't want to deal with a witch in such a state. He just hoped Poe could keep Magica from killing or cursing anyone until Scrooge recovered.

"What in the world is going on here? I'm apparently married… to Magica, Poe is a duck again and Della is here… I-I have such a headache right now." Scrooge stood, then quickly sat back down as his head began to throb.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald and Della were at either side trying to get him to put ice on his head or take the pain killers the doctor had prescribed. He took the ice pack, putting it under his hat but refused the medicine. "I don't need that stuff… I just need to get some rest." He stood, slowly this time as the room began to teeter a bit, and started for the stairs.

Magica was immediately at his side and he didn't argue as she gently floated him up the stairs with a spell. She let him down at the top so he could walk the rest of the way and when they reached their bedroom door he stopped.

"Scrooge? What's wrong, are you okay?" Her worried eyes gazed into his, looking for signs of distress. "Aside from this headache and a little dizziness, I'm fine." Then what's wrong?" "It's just… well, I don't think I'm comfortable with you going any farther…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain his discomfort with her being in his bedroom, given he didn't even remember marrying her let alone… anything else that normally comes with that sort of thing.

He just wanted to rest and hopefully sleep off the lingering effects of his injury so that he could better process what was going on. The pain in his head and feeling of the floor moving under him was making hard to focus.

"I understand… you go rest… I'll just…" Magica took a deep breath. "Go back downstairs with the others." He smiled a little, showing his appreciation, and entered the room, alone, going straight to his bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

When Magica returned to the living room she had tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away as she sat down in the nearest chair. "Is he ever gonna remember us?" She sniffed, looking sadly at her wedding ring.

Poe and Della came to either side. "I'm sure he will Aunt Magica; you two are so scarily perfect for each other that it would take a heck of a lot more than some measly little bit of memory loss to break you up!" Della gave her Aunt a big, reassuring smile. "She's right Magi, the bond you and Scroogie have is unbreakable." Poe said, rubbing his sister's back.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…" Donald muttered. "Just try to relax and give it time Aunt Magica… Uncle Scrooge will get better before you know it." Magica gaped at him for a moment before grinning mischievously. "Thanks Donald… You're a sweet nephew." She snickered as Donald shuddered.

Poe chuckled then spoke again. "Say Magi, while Scrooge is resting you should distract yourself… your niece still needs your help after all." He gave his sister a serious, although still sympathetic look. "Oh my gosh Lena! I almost forgot; I was so worried about Scrooge!" Magica gasped, jumping up. "You're right! I've got to get back to my research."

Several hours later Magica, still not having found the right spell, tossed the spell book she was reading across the room, groaning in frustration. As much as she tried to concentrate her thoughts kept drifting back to Scrooge and the nightmare. She stood, stretching her arms, legs and back, and left her lab; hoping some food would help her mood.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Scrooge there, about to chow down on a sandwich.

"Scrooge, how are you feeling now?" She asked, eyes again filling with worry. "Better now, and hungry." He chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

She smiled, getting herself a sandwich and sitting with him at the kitchen table. "Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I still don't remember turning in my bachelor card." He chuckled. She sighed. "As long as you're feeling better Scroogie." They ate the rest of their sandwiches silently, her never taking her eyes off of him and him occasionally giving her a pondering glance.

Finally, he broke the silence. "It's gotten awful late now; I uh, suppose it's about bedtime… what exactly do you intend to do?" He asked awkwardly. She just stared at him for a moment. Of course. Of course, he doesn't want to share the bed with her anymore since he doesn't remember their marriage at all.

Magica couldn't help giggling a little despite her annoyance and disappointment; Scrooge was a gentleman after all, she was positive he was uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her right now because it would feel totally inappropriate since, to him, they weren't even dating.

The thought that he was still being a gentleman despite clearly still being suspicious of her made Magica feel a little better, but she had decided that once she freed Lena, she would find a spell to heal his memory so everything would be right again.

"You're so cute Scroogie." She moved closer and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek but he shied away. "Uh, Magica I would appreciate it if you didn't do anything like that right now… I need to adjust to the idea that we're… involved… now and-" She cut him off. "It's okay… I understand. I'll… sleep in my lab I guess-" "Lab? What lab?" "The one that you helped me set up here." He looked at her uncertainly for a moment. "What?" "Um…" The wheels in Scrooge's mind were still well oiled and easily turning, giving him an idea; perhaps a test could prove whether this was all a trick or not.

"Actually… Uh, you can stay here tonight but maybe… if you wouldn't mind giving me some time to ah, adjust to everything…" he started, feeling a pang in his heart when he saw understanding and hurt mixing in her eyes.

"You're asking me to leave… alright, if that's what you want… If it'll help you feel better then I'll go stay with Poe for a few days." She nodded, trying not to show just how much it really bothered her. "I… I am sorry I just… I'll call you when I'm ready to talk about all of this, I just need to rest and process it." He said, heart aching from the hurt in her eyes. "Alright, I'll wait for that call then." She turned to go pack a bag but stopped, turned back to Scrooge and took the amulet from around her neck. "I won't take your number one, I think you'd rather hold on to it." She said, hesitantly putting it around his neck, then left the room.

Scrooge looked at the amulet his dime was encased in, despite being unable to examine the coin itself as closely as he would have liked he could still tell it was his number one, there was no doubt of that. The dime was clearly the centerpiece, fit perfectly in the center of the intricate design of the amulet itself. A little out of place in the magical object? Obviously; but somehow it seemed appropriate anyway.

Turning it over in his hand Scrooge couldn't help feeling guilty for asking her to leave but… he needed to assure himself that everything was real and not an illusion created for the dime.

Magica went to her lab and gather several of her spell books to continue her research and with a quick wave of her wand had a small bag packed with her things.

She couldn't bring herself to go into the bedroom in case he came in to go to bed; he wasn't comfortable with her in his room, or even his house anymore.

She sighed heavily and picked up her bag, using another quick wave of her wand to transport herself to Poe's house.

Poe was surprised to see his sister at his door so close to midnight and knew something was wrong.

"Magi, what's happened? Why are you here at this hour instead at home caring for Scrooge?" He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"H-He asked me to give him some time to process everything so I figured I'd stay with you for a couple of days." She forced a smile. "Besides, I have to help Lena so while Scrooge recovers, I can focus on breaking the shadow curse." "You mean he wanted you to leave?" "Just for a couple of days while he wraps his scrambled mind around the fact that we're married." She reassured.

Poe didn't say anymore on the subject and let Magica in so she could get settled and begin her research on the shadow curse she'd accidentally placed on Lena.

When Magica left, Scrooge wandered the house a bit, looking around and feeling conflicted; there didn't seem to be any sign of her living there at all. When Ma Beagle convinced a Judge that she was his wife and moved in she'd wasted no time changing things to her liking; hanging a tacky portrait of herself over the mantle, taking over his bedroom and letting her boys destroy the triplets' room. Magica, for supposedly being his wife, hadn't seemed to do much of anything to the house. There were no tacky portraits, no cobwebs, no cauldrons, none of the Halloween-like décor that normally seemed to litter her abode.

Upon closer inspection however he noticed little things; a few of her ornate candlesticks on the mantle, some more books on myths, legends and magic in the bookshelves, potted herbs on the windowsill in the kitchen. Little traces of her presence, the kind that accumulate over time and just kind of blend with everything else.

Then Scrooge entered his bedroom and paid closer attention. The room did look almost the same at first glance but a closer look told a different story. The green bedspread had been replaced with one of a deep burgundy color, the drapes had been changed as well to match the bedspread and he liked the look.

Again, there was none of what he would have expected for Magica in the room but the subtle signs of a woman's presence were abundant; The closet had been equally divided between them, yet his things still remained organized as he liked, just on only one side now. The large double dresser was also evenly divided now, everything neat, tidy and looking as though it had always been that way.

The only area that looked like what Scrooge would have expected was the vanity table that now stood against the left wall.

The mirror had a frame with a bat carved in the wood at the top and small batwings on either side. On the table was a small array of cosmetics and jewelry; just a small eyeshadow palette labeled "Midnight Magic", an eyeliner pencil and a mascara tube. The jewelry sat in a small crystal dish shaped like a raven, just a couple pairs of simple pearl earrings, a dainty bracelet with rubies and a pendant that looked like a simple emerald on a golden chain.

He took in everything, it was plain to see that Magica had not done anything more than just integrate into the household… maybe she really was telling the truth. Or maybe she just wanted her sham to be as believable as possible.

Either way Scrooge was tired and needed to sleep; he felt confident that time would tell the truth, whatever it might be. He just needed to keep his hopes down… he wasn't sure he really wanted all of this to be just another scheme, if it was, then it would be the most heartless thing anyone had ever done to him and he just couldn't bear the thought that Magica could be capable of it.

A couple of days came and went, then a couple more, then a couple of weeks and Magica still had heard nothing from Scrooge and was sick with worry, and heartache.

During this time Magica tried to focus on saving Lena, who was gradually having more trouble with the shadow curse as time passed.

"Go home and talk to him, or at least call him Magi!" "I _can't_ Poe! I don't want to do anything that could make things any worse!" That was the argument Magica and Poe had every so often as she became more depressed without Scrooge.

"I'll go straight back once Lena is saved and I've found a healing spell for Scrooge." Was always Magica's firm stance despite clearly losing her ability to focus on anything but her beloved husband.

"Dad!" Lena cried, shadow tears beginning to drip from her eyes while her feet and lower legs were being swallowed by the inky blackness.

"Lena!" Poe rushed to his daughter's room and wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay, I won't let the shadows take you." He soothed, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Shadows be gone, leave and harm none, bother us nevermore!" He chanted as his magic once again pushed back the shadows. He held Lena for several minutes as the shadows retreated, until she stopped shaking.

"I don't want to go back there, dad. It's so cold and creepy…" She slowly pulled away from her father's grip. "I know, I won't let that happen." He soothed just as a pounding on the front door broke the silence.

"Poe! It's so good to see you in your own feathers again!" Mim greeted Poe cheerfully when he opened the door. "Indeed. I can't even recall the last time I saw you not perched of Magica's shoulder." Hazel nodded with a friendly smile. "I'm so glad you ladies came." Poe smiled back. "Of course, we came! When you said Magica needed us we came as quickly as we could." Roberta as they all looked at Poe with concern. "So, what's happened?" "Come inside and I'll explain everything." Poe led the three witches to his study.

"Oh, poor Magica!" "That's terrible!" "So, what exactly do you want us to do?" Mim, Roberta and Hazel all wore expressions of worry for their friend. "I want you three to just do your best to comfort her and distract her while I call Granny to come check on Scrooge and help me with Lena." Poe explained. "You sound like you don't want Magica to know you're calling your grandmother." Hazel eyed Poe suspiciously. "I don't. Magi would just get even more upset if she thought I didn't have any faith in her." "But if you're going to ask Caraldina for help then doesn't that mean you don't have any faith in Magica right now?" Mim asked. "Well… yes; but she's so distraught right now that she really isn't of any help to anyone, just the mention of his name makes her fall apart right now." Poe sighed. "So please, don't even say it, don't mention him at all, this is just a normal visit from friends okay?" They all nodded.

Magica sat, staring at the spell book on the table in front of her and sighed. She desperately wished he'd call or at least have someone come to get her… any sign he wanted her back at all would be more than enough. The nightmare had been recurring again, making her even more on edge and waking up alone, without Scrooge's arms around her, wasn't helping. At this point part of her almost wished they'd never even met so that she wouldn't feel so… lost right now. That was the one good thing so far, she wasn't feeling that pain from the nightmare, just lost; lost and terrified.

"Magica! How are you?" Magica turned at the sound of Roberta's voice in the doorway and lit up at the sight of her friends. "Roberta, Mim, Hazel! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! What brings you here?" "We just came to visit honey." Hazel said, hugging her friend. "Yep! So, how's married life treating you? It must great not to be chasing after Scrooge's dime anymore-uh oh…" Mim asked, then quickly realized what she'd said as Magica's eyes welled up and her smile flopped into a quivering frown. "I want my Scroogie back!" She wailed, dropping her head on Hazel's shoulder as she wept. "You just had to go and say the 'S' word…" Roberta shot Mim a look. "Oh, now, now; it's okay honey…" Hazel tried to comfort Magica as she burst into tears. "No, it's not!" She cried, her tears soaking Hazel's sleeve. "Magica honey, everything will be fine; he may not remember marrying you but he surely remembers loving you." Roberta said, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her friend.

"Why sure he does! After all, he fell in love with you well before you two admitted loving each other!" Mim added. "Exactly, he had to have; think of how many times he could have had you arrested or even just left you to your fate from a backfired spell or that time Elders turned you into a fairy." Hazel said, pulling a hankie from her sleeve and wiping Magica's face with it. "He never did and helped you when you needed it, when your own family wouldn't have lifted a finger to help you!"

Magica sniffled. "You're right… my sisters would have just laughed and jeered at me if I'd ever asked them for help; I don't even want to know how they would have reacted when the Elders turned me into a fairy." "See? It will all be just fine!" Hazel said, magically dismissing the used hankie.

Once her friends got Magica calmed down they proceeded to get her mind off of things with a little witch tea party, with Lena as well, and watching some of their favorite movies while munching some of Magica's favorite popcorn. The fun turned into a slumber party when Poe called Hazel on her crystal ball to let her know that he would be staying at Caraldina's for the night while she looked for her spells and asked if they could watch over Magica and Lena.

Magica awakened and found herself back in her and Scrooge's bedroom in the mansion. She started to get up and felt a hand on her arm; turning over she saw Scrooge beside her, looking a bit confused.

"Magica, what's going on?" He asked. She just looked back, equally confused. "Scrooge? How did I get here?" "Well this is our room, right? Why wouldn't you be here?"

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I think I had some kind of nightmare because I could've sworn you weren't here when I went to bed but, my mind is so fuzzy right now…" She cupped his face with her hand. "Scrooge, I am certain I was at Poe's house when I fell asleep… maybe we've both had nightmares." She snuggled up to him. "But why does my head feel so foggy? It's like I can't quite see clearly…" "I, I'm not sure but Scrooge…" She looked him in the eye. "I love you, so very much, please don't ever forget that." She kissed him tenderly. He returned her tenderness. "I love you too." He smiled, then ran his fingers through her hair. "Whatever's going on, we'll be fine, everything will be fine."

"Indeed, it will; as long as you two can get yourselves together." An unfamiliar voice spoke calmly from across the room.

Scrooge and Magica sat up and looked at the window across from the bed. It was open, the drapes blowing gently in the cool nighttime breeze, sparkling stars visible in the darkened sky, and upon the windowsill sat a black cat with eyes like the blue sky, gazing at them with a piercing stare.

"Who are you?" Magica asked the cat. "My name is Lulia and I have been watching you for quite some time now." The cat responded telepathically. "What for?" Scrooge asked, now eyeing the cat suspiciously. "Wouldn't you like to know, miser." She responded, a sly glint in her eyes. "Right now, all you must know is that you are correct, there is a fog in your mind; this fog is unnatural and must be lifted." "And what do you know about it?"

Magica now gave the cat a dark look. "Oh, don't be ridiculous; I did nothing to him." Lulia hopped down from the sill and approached the couple. "However, this fog doesn't affect him alone." She rested her gaze on Magica. "What do you mean by that?" "You two are so tightly bound that the fog which has crept into his mind has also entered yours. You cannot break this spell but do not worry, someone else will." Lulia explained.

"I can't break the spell? Okay this must truly be some kind of dream brought on by all of the stress and heartache, at least it isn't that nightmare again." Magica sighed. "No." Lulia shook her head. "This is a dream but it is also quite real. You two unconsciously sought each other out in this dreamscape, the only place where Scrooge can see clearly at all right now." They just looked at each other in confusion, then back at Lulia.

"Listen to me very carefully; There is nothing you can do for Scrooge right now but I can tell you how to help your niece." Magica was again eyeing Lulia. "How do you know about Lena?" "I told you, I've been watching you; I can't stay here much longer or I'll be discovered so just listen to me." Lulia commanded. Magica went silent, still eying her suspiciously.

"When you used the Amulet of Na'anna, claimed once before by your ancestor Ultimo DeSpell, to increase your shadow magic you unknowingly bound her to that dark magic and to your shadow; yes she is free from the amulet now but she is still tied to your shadow, which is fueled by your negative emotions."

Magica's eyes widened. "You mean the shadows are coming back for her because of me?" "No, I mean _your_ shadow is threatening to swallow her up in response to your negative emotions. Your fear of losing everything you love." "What can I do to stop it, and you had better not be lying or I-" "You'll listen to me and help your niece, that is all you will do." Lulia snapped, cutting off Magica's threat.

"There is a spell in a book belonging to your grandmother. Page 233. You'll know it when you find it. If you can cast it; you will save your niece." With that the cat returned to the window and leapt out into the starry night.

The couple looked at the window for a few silent moments, then looked at each other. "That was strange; I wonder just where that cat came from…" Magica said thoughtfully. "I don't know but it seems like something of your sort rather than mine." Scrooge replied, then yawned. "Let's get some rest darling, we'll figure it all out in the morning." He said as laid back down. Magica nodded. "Sounds like a good idea Scroogie." She cuddled up in his arms, wrapping her own around him. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him tenderly once more before drifting back to sleep.

When Scrooge awoke the next morning, he sat up and looked around his room, having the feeling someone was there with him but he was alone.

Alone as he had been every morning recently.

It was so strange how it felt as though something was missing the last several days and now he could have sworn someone had just been holding him close, could have sworn he felt someone else's warmth yet there had been no one there.

He got up and dressed, then headed down for breakfast, still thinking about Magica as he walked and wondering if these feelings were her doing; was she truly telling him the truth and his heart remembered what his mind didn't or was she really pushing her scheme this time? He vaguely remembered a dream but it was already very faded; had he dreamt of Magica? Lately he felt so foggy in his mind; he couldn't tell if he was remembering anything or forgetting more.

Donald, Della, and the kids were already at the table when Scrooge appeared. They had all noticed he seemed to be in a haze since the accident and though he often said he felt like something was missing he refused to call Magica and they all knew why; he was afraid. Afraid that if he admitted his feelings for her he would find he had fallen into a trap and she wouldn't care less.

"How are you feeling today Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked. "I'm fine, no more headaches and I'm ready to get back to work."

"But Uncle Scrooge, what about Aun- uh, Magica?" Della asked, trying to abide by her Uncle's wishes and not refer to the witch as her Aunt. "Later. Maybe tomorrow." He tried to ignore the topic, focusing instead on his breakfast. "Uncle Scrooge, you can't ignore her forever." Della chided.

"That's right, you'll have to talk to her again sooner or later." Huey said, his brothers nodded. "Yeah, it's not cool to leave a girl hanging like that." Dewey added, then Webby chimed in. "Besides, there's no telling what she'll do if you never speak to her again."

"I can't! Don't you kids understand that I can't!" He snapped, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "What if this really is just an extremely convoluted illusion and when I say anything to her it all falls apart? I can't… I can't bear the thought of losing you again…" He looked at Della. "I can't bear the thought of…" He trailed off, unsure he wanted to say it out loud. "Losing _her_ too." Della finished the sentence for her Uncle.

He slumped back down in the chair and sighed. "I just don't know what to think right now. Maybe if I get back to work and forget about it for a while my mind will clear itself out."

After breakfast Donald and Della sat in the living room and discussed the situation. "Uncle Scrooge is falling apart without her." He sighed. "I know, and I'm willing to bet she's falling apart without him too." She nodded. "This is insane Della! He can't go on like this but he's too stubborn to talk to her!" "Well maybe one of us should go bring her back; honestly I'm surprised she hasn't come back on her own yet." "What if she doesn't want to?" Della shook her head. "No, she'll want to come back I know it, and I'm going to go get her." And with that Della left to go get her Aunt.

Magica had awakened before everyone else and immediately tried to contact her grandmother only keep getting her crystal ball answering service.

"Curses! Granny why aren't you picking up when I need you?" She cursed at the blank orb. "Why? What did that dream mean? Is there really something more going on here or was it just a dream?" She questioned aloud in her frustration.

"Magica? Are you okay?" Roberta walked into the crystal ball room when she heard her friend's voice. "Yes; just frustrated." She sighed and stood from her chair. "Do you want to talk about it? Mim's making breakfast so we can all discuss it over her special bat-wing flapjacks." Roberta suggested, knowing Magica loved Mim's flapjacks.

Magica nodded, realizing now how hungry she was at the mention of Mim's cooking. "Sounds delicious!"

They decided to let Lena sleep since she hadn't betting much rest herself lately and over breakfast Magica told her friends about the nightmares she'd been having since she and Scrooge had returned from their honeymoon and about the dream that she had that night with the strange cat.

"Hmm… It very well could have been a meeting in the dreamscape; but if so then the big question is just who, or what, is Lulia?" Hazel said. "Sounds like she could be another witch in disguise, maybe even Rochelle!" Mim posed a reasonable theory.

"But then why and how could she have known about the Amulet of Na'anna? That Ancient Sumerian talisman is so unknown I didn't even know about it until I discovered it in my ancestor's belongings." Magica replied. "No, I don't think it was Rochelle but it definitely could have been another witch."

"Regardless, how can you trust anything the cat said?" Roberta asked. "Yeah, for all you know it's trying to lure you into some kind of trap." Mim nodded. "I don't know… but that dream felt so real… I could feel his arms and his warmth even when I first woke up, like he had really been there and just got up." Magica rubbed her arms a little, as if remembering waking without her husband brought the early morning chill back to her. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Roberta said, leaving the kitchen.

When the door opened Della was surprised to see someone who was not Magica or Poe behind it. "Uh, hi. Is Magica home?" she asked. "Yes, and you are?" Roberta eyed the young woman in front of her for moment before recognizing her from Magica's descriptions. "Wait, you're Della, right? I'm sorry. It's just Magica has been terribly upset and-" "Well so has Uncle Scrooge. That's why I'm here; Aunt Magica needs to come back home." Roberta smiled warmly. "Well come in here and tell her that yourself sweetie."

"Look who I found at your door." Roberta said as they entered the kitchen. Magica practically pounced on Della when she saw her and the two hugged tightly for a moment before speaking. "Della! Oh, I've missed you and the boys! Did Scrooge send you here?" Magica asked hopefully.

"Not really but you know how stubborn he is." Della said as Magica's happy eyes saddened just a little. "Don't get all sad on me now! I came here because he needs you Aunt Magica; but he's too scared to admit it." "What do you mean?" Magica asked. "He loves you but he can't quite accept that you aren't pulling some dirty trick… he's terrified of it all being fake and losing both of us…"

Magica couldn't help smiling and giggling a bit. "The old fool… where is he?" "He went back to work so he's at the Money Bin. Are you going to go talk to him?" "Of course, Then I'll be back to help Lena."

Magica couldn't handle being away from Scrooge any longer and Della's words gave her comfort and confidence, all see had to do was prove to Scrooge she was telling the truth. She had taken her broom to fly to the Money Bin and sure enough, there was Scrooge sitting at his desk, looking sad and distracted. With a flick of her wand she opened the window and entered the office.

Scrooge hadn't noticed he wasn't alone until the papers on his rustled as a result of someone sitting on his desk. He looked up and right into the beautiful dark eyes of Magica.

She sat on the edge of his desk, looking at him with concern. "Magica? What are you doing here…? I haven't asked you to come back yet." He said hesitantly, inwardly so happy to see her again, wanting so much to hold her but remaining firm in his resolve. "I… couldn't stay away any longer; I miss you terribly and when Della came to see me…" She trailed off, searching the ocean of his deep blue eyes for any signs of recollection, affection or rejection before proceeding.

"She did, did she? And what did she tell you?" "That you're afraid… well I am too and if you need to be convinced that I'm telling you the truth then I'll convince you." She said, sliding off the desk as he stood from his chair.

She took hold of the amulet with the dime and, meeting his skeptical eyes with hers, removed it from him and gently tossed it on the desk. "I'm not after the dime anymore…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I only want you… I love you Scrooge." She looked into his eyes as she spoke, pulling him even closer.

Scrooge lost himself in her deep, loving eyes; he wrapped his arms around her just knowing that this felt too right to be anything less than true and held her tightly. "Magica… I love you too."

Her heart leapt at the sound of those words, as though she was hearing them for the first time and she moved in so close he could feel her breath on his lips. "I'm still going to convince you of my honesty Scroogie~" She whispered, going in for a kiss.

"Heal and mend the memory, rest and regain harmony!" Magica was startled by the voice but even more startled when Scrooge slumped down in his chair, out cold. "Scrooge!" Magica bent over him and heard his snores. "Scrooge wake up!" She yelled, shaking him violently.

"Granny! I asked you to heal him, not kill him!" Poe scolded his grandmother. Caraldina looked back down at her spell book, then back up sheepishly. "Oops. Wrong spell." "Granny!" Poe face-palmed.

"Granny! Poe! What did you do to him?" Magica demanded angrily. "Relax bambina, he's only asleep and when he wakes up, he should be as good as new!" Caraldina explained, trying to calm her irate granddaughter. "Well when is he going to wake up?" Magica demanded. "Um... I'm not sure honestly." " **GRANNY**!" Poe and Magica both snapped at their grandmother. "Now see here, don't go raising your voices to your Grandmother like that! Let me read the book for a moment… aha… it's all a very simple matter; he just needs true love's kiss to wake him up. See? Simple." Caraldina closed her book triumphantly.

"Well, not that simply won't do… can't have you fixing all my hard work just like that." Rochelle appeared with her signature bang and smoke plume. "After all the trouble I went to, to cloud his mind when it was vulnerable to break you two up… it'd be such a pity if you ruined it all." She cackled.

"You… You did that to him?" Magica practically growled. "But of course, I know you two can't live without each other so I figured it would just be a matter of time before one or both of you just couldn't go on any longer." She sneered, quickly knocking them all to the ground with a spell. Then she summoned a pair of golems to keep them away from Scrooge.

Magica tried to get to Scrooge but it was useless, the Golems kept getting in the way, then she heard Rochelle speak again. "I'm going to change that lil' spell around some, let's say, if he doesn't wake up within the hour he'll be sleeping _forever_!" She cackled wickedly as she began to chant.

"I don't think so!" Poe snapped, whipping out his own wand and with every flick sending lightning bolts toward Rochelle, cutting off her chant. "If you think you're going to get away with what you've done, you're severely mistaken." He said, his voice taking on a dark tone.

"You have no idea how long it took to get these two together, how much effort I have put in over the years, I will _not_ let you destroy it all!" Poe raged and his lightning bolts grew stronger, Rochelle barely able to dodge his onslaught.

"It looks like Poe has her on the ropes, let deal with these piles of dirt bambina." Caraldina said, she and Magica turning back to the golems. The golems were weakened with Rochelle's focus diverted so they fell quickly to Magica and Caraldina's efforts.

Finally, Rochelle could dodge no more and was struck by one of Poe's bolts. Fried and defeated again she summoned her own broom and flew out the window. "I'll get you next time DeSpell!" She rasped through her roasted throat.

"Scrooge!" Magica was instantly beside her husband again, checking him for injuries. "Oh, thank goodness, he's okay." She sighed, relieved that he was still only sleeping. "Now to wake you up." She said softly, leaning down and kissing him gently.

After a moment Scrooge's eyes opened briefly, before he realized he was in Magica's arms and closed them again as he returned her kiss.

Her arms slid around him and they deepened the kiss, his fingers entangling in her hair, pulling her closer, hers running through the feathers of his sideburns, cupping his face.

"Ahem… you two can come up for air anytime now." Poe cleared his throat, chuckling.

Immediately they pulled apart, faces flushed from the kiss and embarrassment.

"Well, perhaps you two should be alone for a while, or take some cold showers." Caraldina chuckled. "Granny…" Magica grumbled. "Now, now; there will be plenty of time for you and Scroogie to continue your reunion but first do you think you can bring yourself to remove your curse from Lena now?" Poe looked at his sister, waiting for a response.

Magica remembered the dream and turned to her grandmother. "Granny, can I see your spell book?" "Of course, bambina." Caraldina handed her book to Magica.

Magica flipped to page 233 and her eyes went wide when she read the page. It was a purification spell for purging curses brought on by negative emotions, a purification spell that would completely release Lena from her shadow. A spell only white witches could cast. She put the place holder ribbon over the page before closing the book and taking the dime amulet and putting back around her neck.

They returned to Poe's house were Mim, Hazel and Roberta were waiting with Lena, keeping the shadows at bay as best they could. Magica approached Lena and opened the book again, to the purification spell. Her friends all moved aside so she could cast her spell.

Magica swallowed hard and breathed deeply, gathering her courage to attempt such strong white magic.

"I command shadows leave, darkness fade and evil be vanquished; let this dark bond be broken and light redeem, let love conquer all the light upon be shed." As she chanted the words a light enveloped Lena and the shadows left her body, her shadow splitting into two, one her own and the other returning to Magica.

Once the light faded Lena stood, feeling so much better, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, like a dark cloud that had been looming over her was now gone. She no longer felt any pull of the shadows. "Aunt Magica, you did it!" She hugged her aunt who, for the first time in a very long time, hugged her back vigorously. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble Lena." Magica stroked her niece's hair.

Lena pulled away and looked into her Aunt's eyes, then at Scrooge, finally feeling free to say something she'd wanted to say for a while. "Thank you so much Uncle Scrooge, I haven't seen Aunt Magica so happy and content, well, ever. And Thanks for saving me Aunt Magica." Lena hugged her aunt again. "Well, she makes me pretty happy too." Scrooge smiled. Magica stood after Lena released her and looked at Scrooge. "You remember again?" "Yes, and I'm so sorry I ever forgot love." He said, pulling her into his arms.

They all visited and had dinner at Poe's house; Donald, Della and the kids all coming over looking for Scrooge and Magica and joining in, Webby and the Boys happy that Lena was saved and Scrooge had gotten his memory back. Then, eventually, Mim, Hazel and Roberta said their goodbyes, knowing Magica needed to be with her husband again and Caraldina left as well then, the others returned to the mansion.

Once, goodnights had been said Scrooge and Magica entered their bedroom and she turned to him.

"I missed you, being without you was practically torture." She said, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck feathers with her beak. "I'm so sorry Magica." He squeezed her gently. "I'm never letting you go again…" She breathed small kisses on his neck, then worked her way up to his beak, kissing him deeply and passionately.

"I love you." She said when they parted. "I love you too, I'm so sorry for everything…" he said, now preening her neck feathers and returning her earlier treatment. "Oh, Scroogie…" She sighed happily, pulling him even closer as he left his trail of kisses. He then returned to her mouth and they kissed over and over, whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm so sorry' in between.


	10. The Couple's Competition Part 1

Scrooge and Magica sat in his office at the Money Bin, him behind his desk and her perched on the corner of it.

She had been teaching him about magic since the Masked Mallard incident and when she expressed the interest; he had been happy to teach her about business.

He was surprised at how much she had already known, but her desire to be involved in every part of his life warmed his heart.

They had even found ways to mix magic and business; she started by offering to show him how to tweak things a little here and there to prevent any losses in investments or make difficult people easier to work with but he refused such tactics as they went against his moral code and he didn't want to tempt fate.

Instead he opted for simpler conveniences like enchanting his pens to write for him so he could avoid hand and finger cramps and a spell equivalent of Gyro's Time Teaser so he could get more work done and get it done faster.

"All right, just a handful of proposals and investment offers left to go over and then we're done for today." Scrooge, said, stretching his arms. "As fascinating as all this business stuff is, don't you think we should take a little break?" Magica's eyes glinted mischievously as she slid from the desk and sat on Scrooge's lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms slid around her waist as he returned the affection. They sat like that for all of a minute before the intercom buzzed, startling them both to the point that Magica nearly fell off Scrooge's lap as they both flew up and straightened themselves out.

Scrooge pressed a button to answer the intercom. "What is it?" "Mr. McDuck, you have mail." Quackfaster's voice came through the intercom.

Scrooge pressed the button again to respond. "Send it up." "Yes, Mr. McDuck." A few minutes later a courier entered the office with an envelope for Scrooge and a small box addressed to Magica that had no return address.

"What do you suppose it could be? I didn't order anything…" Magica pondered, taking Scrooge's letter opener and opening the package.

Inside was a box of chocolates, a smaller box containing a bracelet and an envelope.

Magica opened the envelope and she and Scrooge read the letter.

It wasn't signed but was some sort of love letter implying some kind of affair between Magica and the sender.

It was just like several others they'd both been receiving for the last two months, all implying that the sender or senders were secret lovers of either Scrooge or Magica but they were all poorly written; riddled with grammatical and spelling errors and a consistent inability to spell their names correctly most of the time.

Due to the pitiful structure of the contents of the letters along with several claims of secret meetings that couldn't have possibly taken place they had just thrown the letters away and ignored them. They'd hoped that eventually the idiots responsible would get tired of their stupid game but it now seemed that they were getting bolder.

"This is just getting ridiculous." Scrooge said as he looked at the chocolates and bracelet. "These chocolates are so cheap they aren't even molded and they smell awful; the bracelet isn't much better either, just very cheap plastic." He scoffed, tossing the chocolates in the trash. "I think I'd like to know what yo-yo is behind this nonsense."

Magica laughed as she reread the poorly written letter. "Yes, and ask them what in the world the 'throes of phission' means!" He laughed with her. "I think it means whoever wrote this drivel needs to get a dictionary!"

Scrooge turned his attention to the envelope addressed to him,him; it was from the Explorers Society of Duckburg. He pulled out the letter, read it and tossed it aside.

"I don't know why they send me an invitation to this competition every year; I don't qualify for it." He sighed. "Of courseOf course, this year would have a particularly interesting prize too… The Silver Tongue of Bricriu."

Magica gave him a confused look. "What kind of exploration competition do _you_ not qualify for?" "The couplescouples' kind. This competition is strictly for engaged or married explorers." He explained. She smirked. "Darling, I think you're forgetting again…" she chuckled, holding up her left hand.

He looked at the ring on her finger and face-palmed. "I did, didn't I?" he laughed. "I'm just so used to not accepting these invitations… so, do you want to compete love?" "Why not? It could be fun, but first, tell me what makes this treasure so interesting."

"Bricriu is a figure in Celtic mythology; he was a mischief maker said to have a silver tongue, any rumor or falsehood he spread was so believable that it made everybody afraid to deal with him at all." He explained.

She nodded. "Ah yes, I do remember reading about him when I was researching Celtic Magic a while back. So his tongue was more literal than metaphorical hm?" "Aye, it was apparently a talisman that granted him the ability to deceive. Couple that with his often cruel sense of humor and it's no wonder people feared him." Scrooge chuckled.

Just then the phone rang. Scrooge answered it. "McDuck speaking." "Mr. McDuck, Ms. MacBridge is on the line for you." Quackfaster's voice replied from the other end. "Put her through."

Scrooge hadn't heard from Brigitta in a while so he was curious as what she was calling about.

"Scrooge?" Brigitta's voice chirped through the phone. "Hello Brigitta, how are you?" Scrooge asked cheerfully. "Wonderful, just wonderful! I called because Rosolio and I wanted to invite you and Magica for lunch!" "Just a moment, let me ask her…"

Scrooge put a hand over the receiver as he looked at Magica. "Brigitta and Rosolio want to have lunch with us, what do you think?" "I could go for lunch. Let's do it." Magica smiled. She was actually rather curious to know how Brigitta and Rosolio were doing anyway.

Scrooge put the receiver back to his ear. "We'd love to… uh-huh… sounds good. We'll be there." And with that he hung up the phone.

"We'll get back to work after lunch. Let's go darling." He stood and held out his arm for Magica. She linked arms with him and they headed out to the limo.

At the restaurant they quickly spotted Brigitta and Rosolio at a nice table and joined them.

"Well, it's been a while; what are you two up to these days?" Magica asked when she sat down. "Yes, how are you?" Scrooge asked, taking his seat beside Magica.

They both blushed. "Mostly busy with work…" Brigitta started. "But lately we've been busy with planning…" She showed off her left hand and the dainty golden band that adorned her ring finger.

"You two are engaged! Well congratulations!" Scrooge was so happy for his friend, she deserved happiness and she found that with Rosolio.

"Wow! Congratulations Rosolio; I'm happy for you, really I am." Magica was surprised but honestly happy for Rosolio.

"We invited you two to lunch because we wanted to give you this." Brigitta said, still blushing as she held out an envelope to Scrooge.

He took the envelope, opened it and pulled out the beautiful gold embossed invitation inside. After reading it he handed it to Magica so she could read it as well.

"Of courseOf course, we'll attend the wedding!" Magica said happily. "Aye, wouldn't miss it." Scrooge added with a smile.

The two couples then chatted about the wedding and various other topics for a while as they ate. Then Magica started to feel the eyes on them.

She glanced up and around for a moment and saw others in the restaurant looking at them and whispering amongst t themselves.

"Scrooge, people still seem to think we're a spectacle…" she whispered to Scrooge. He glanced around for a second and nodded. "It seems so dearest; perhaps we should give them something to stare at then." He grinned slyly before he pulled Magica close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Brigitta and Rosolio both looked away, faces reddening all over again at prominent display of affection.

Scrooge and Magica both smirked at the sound of hushed whispers throughout the restaurant when they parted.

"You two certainly know how to… uh… put on a show." Rosolio said, realizing for the first time how fiery Magica could be when it came to these things.

Brigitta too, now realized that same thing about Scrooge, although she also could see that hint of smugness in his eyes, that kind of smugness that he used to display years ago when he first came to DuckbergDuckburg and was little more than a selfish miser.

It seemed to both Brigitta and Rosolio that while Magica had become calmer and her better nature more prominent since their marriage, Scrooge's darker side had been resurfacing a bit. He calmed the villain in her and she brought it out in him.

"What? We are married and I don't care what those snobs think." Scrooge said casually, returning to his lunch. "I don't really care either." Magica added, taking Scrooge's hand.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before raising it to his beak and kissing her knuckles.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about the snobbery either; but you two just seem so comfortable being so… brazenly affectionate in public…" Rosolio started, then Brigitta finished. "We're not comfortable doing more than holding hands and maybe giving a peck on the cheek, but you two are so… passionate in front of others…"

Scrooge and Magica just giggled at the still red faces of their friends. "We just said it; we don't care what other people think." Magica answered first. "Like I said, we're married so we aren't doing anything wrong, just a very in love couple sharing a kiss." Scrooge added.

"Although, on a semi-related note I'm wondering if you would be willing to help us with a wee problem we've been having…" Scrooge and Magica's expressions became serious and their voices lower as they told their friends about the illiterate weirdo sending 'love letters' and gifts.

"Why, that's just terrible!" Brigitta said. "Si! Who do you suppose would do something so… so mean!" Rosolio pondered. Scrooge just shrugged. "I've absolutely no idea; but I _do_ have an idea to smoke the idiot out." Brigitta and Rosolio nodded. "What do we do to help?" she asked. "Just play along…" Scrooge replied then looked at Magica, who already knew what he was thinking, and winked.

"What do you mean you have no idea who's been sending you those repulsive love letters and gifts?" He suddenly demanded, raising voice so as to be heard by others in the restaurant.

"Just that! I have no idea what nonsense you're spewing!" Magica retorted, also raising her voice. "But I _would_ like to know why _you've_ been getting love letters!" "What makes you think something so ridiculous? Don't even try to turn this around on me, I _saw_ the letter you received today!" "I told you, I have no idea who sent it or why!" "Oh yeah, and I suppose you don't know what the 'throes of passion' means either hm?"

By this point they were practically yelling at each other and trying not to die laughing at Scrooge's reference to her earlier joke.

"Please, stop fighting! You two are too good together to let some little misunderstanding come between you!" Brigitta jumped in. "Yes, it isn't worth losing your relationship!" Rosolio added, the two going along with the little scene as the couple continued their act.

A quick glance, a subtle nod, that was all that needed to be said when the time came to close the act. "Fine! If that's what you think of me, I'm leaving!" Magica snapped, slapping Scrooge across the beak. "Fine!" He yelled back as she cast a spell and vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

Scrooge plopped back down into his seat, rubbing his cheek while Brigitta and Rosolio pretended to console him for a couple minutes until he called the waiter over and paid the check so they could leave.

The murmurs in the restaurant grew even louder as they left.

Outside he continued to rub his face while sniggering. "Well, that got some attention; now to see if the culprit takes the bait. Thanks for playing along, you were great."

Rosolio smiled. "You're welcome but, are you alright mio amicoAmico? She really slapped you!"

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry."

Scrooge gave his friend a smile and couldn't help thinking how at one point he couldn't have imagined being friends with the rotund goose, who had called him a home wrecker, but life is never predictable.

"Would you two like a ride?" Scrooge asked as he texted Duckworth to bring the limo around.

"Sure, we would greatly appreciate it." Rosolio answered and Brigitta nodded her agreement. "That would be nice."

"So, are you competing in the couples treasure hunt this year?" Brigitta asked Scrooge as Duckworth drove to Brigitta's apartment.

"Actually yes, Magica and I plan on competing. Especially since the treasure is a Celtic artifact. That strikes close to home for me you know." Scrooge grinned.

Brigitta squealedBrigitta squealed in delight. "Well that's wonderful! We'll all be competing together!" "It will be fun mio amicoAmico!" Rosolio agreed.

"You're competing too?" Scrooge asked in surprise.

"Yes, but just for the fun of it." Rosolio explained. Brigitta nodded. "We never held any notions about winning, especially since we figured you and Magica might compete, but we thought it would make for a grand way to celebrate our engagement!"

They chattered a bit more about the competition and exchanged theories about who was trying break up Scrooge and Magica until they arrived at the apartment building Brigitta lived in.

"Would you like to come up and have a drink Scrooge?" Brigitta asked as Rosolio helped her out of the limo.

"Sure, why not?" Scrooge shrugged and exited his limo behind the pair. "I won't be long Duckworth."

Duckworth nodded. "I'll just drive around the block a time or two." "No you won't; I won't have drive out all the gas!" Scrooge said sternly. "There's a little diner on the corner; just go there have a snack while you wait." He gave his butler a small grin as he turned and followed Brigitta and Rosolio.

"So, what do you have in mind going forward with your plan? What happens next?" Brigitta asked as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Well, we'll keep up the act for now and I'm planning to have someone stake out the post office. Hopefully the culprit will slip up soon." Scrooge explained.

"I see-Oh!" Brigitta gasped and nearly dropped her keys when she opened the door.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind, I heard you say you were coming here so I figured I'd meet you." Magica stood from her seat on the couch and apologized for scaring Brigitta.

"It's alright, just maybe give me a warning next time!" Brigitta laughed as she and the men entered the apartment.

"Did you see anyone or anything suspicious before we left?" Scrooge asked as he embraced Magica. "I did see someone leaving right after I arrived outside; some teenage kid wearing a plaid cap." She explained.

"So, wait, you were outside the restaurant?" Rosolio asked, confused. "Yes, I just turned myself invisible, walked out and waited for all of you. I only used transportation magic when you left." She explained.

She then looked to Scrooge. "Are you okay? I slapped you pretty hard, but it was just for the act…" She gently caressed the cheek she'd hit. Scrooge just smiled. "I'm just fine love, you played your part perfectly."

They parted after a quick kiss. "We should head back now, and submit our RSVP for the competition." Scrooge said. Magica nodded. "I'll meet you at home darling." She then gave him one more peck before using a transportation spell to return to the mansion.

A few days later, Scrooge and Magica arrived at the meeting hall for the Explorer's Society for the competition briefing.

As they enteredentered, they kept up their façade of tension between them; which was naturally latched onto by gossip rags and society columnists since the events at the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. McDuck; now that you've arrived everyone is here. Now we can begin briefing everyone." Charleston Houndsworth, a tall and distinguished looking elder dogface and the head of the DuckbergDuckburg Explorer's Society greeted them when they entered the meeting hall, which was actually his own study in his manor.

"Welcome one and all to this year's Couples Treasure Hunt Competition." Houndsworth greeted everyone. "There are some new faces here this year so allow me to introduce everyone…" he began motioning to the various couples in the room.

"Professor Minnesota Jones and his wife Marianne," he gestured to a dogface gentleman with salt and pepper hair in a brown leather bomber jacket and a dogface woman with graying brown hair wearing a matching jacket.

"Jonathan and Hennifer Hartzell," a handsome chicken couple, a brunette and a redhead, both fashionably dressed in blazers and slacks.

"Bradley Uppercrust II and his wife Pooki." An older dogface gentleman with graying hair wearing a sweater vest over a polo shirt and his wife, a younger blonde dogface in a tight blue sheath dress that showed off her cleavage.

"Brigitta MacBridge and her fiancé Rosolio Rhododendron." Houndsworth motioned to Brigitta and Rosolio who sat together on a loveseat holding hands.

"Scrooge and Magica McDuck." He motioned to Scrooge and Magica who stood together, his arm around her waist and hers around his shoulders.

"And finally…" Houndsworth began as the last couple turned around to face the crowd. "Flintheart Glomgold and his fiancée Goldie O'Gilt."

"Since when are they a thing?" a stunned Magica whispered to a shocked Scrooge. "I have no idea, but it seems pretty fishy to me… Goldie hates Flinty, there's no way she'd agree to marry him." He whispered back. "Are you sure about that, are you sure you're not jealous?" she teased. "Why on earth would I be jealous when I have the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world already on my arm?" Magica smirked. "That's what I like to hear."

"Everything alright, Mr. McDuck?" Houndsworth asked, eying the whispering couple. "Word is there may be some trouble in paradise, as it were."

"Everything is just fine Mr. Houndsworth, I was reminding my wit-ah, wife, to behave herself." Scrooge answered, again putting on the act of a rocky marriage to see how everyone reacted.

Most everyone reacted with some eye rolls and whispers, as though the idea that their marriage wouldn't last was no surprise at all.

Brigitta and Rosolio of course, seemed saddened by the display but Glomgold and Goldie on the other hand…

Flintheart seemed rather pleased and Goldie looked to be trying hard to keep from slapping her supposed fiancé.

"I think we have our culprits Scroogie." Magica whispered as they watched the odd couple. "Yes, but _why_?" He asked. "The competition obviously; if we divorced or something beforehand we couldn't compete." "I don't know, it seems a reasonable theory but something still feels fishy." They then just shrugged and returned their attention to Houndsworth.

"This year's competition will play out a little differently. An associate of mine recently located the Silver Tongue of Bricriu and offered it as this year's prize." He explained and everyone looked at him questioningly.

"But, doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Bradly Uppercrust II asked.

"Yes, this is supposed to be a treasure _hunt_ so shouldn't we be hunting for the prize?" Professor Jones asked.

Glomgold just laughed. "Maybe this year the prize just goes to the most in love couple and I think we all know who that is, right my little Gold Nugget?" He winked at Goldie who just sighed and kept her balled fists down at her sides, trying desperately to restrain herself.

"Oh, shut up Flinty; you make me blush." Goldie replied through grit teeth.

Houndsworth shushed the crowd. "Let me finish explaining, then you'll all understand."

Everyone nodded and quieted down.

Houndsworth resumed his explanation. "Now then, as I was saying; my associate has hidden the Silver Tongue somewhere in a remote corner of the world. You will each be given a hot air balloon and provisions, including special passports, to travel the world in search of the Tongue."

"What's the deal with the special passports?" Hennifer asked.

"You will need to present them at eight special checkpoints. Several of our associates from around the world have agreed to man these check points and only the couple who returns with the Tongue and **both** fully stamped passports can be declared the winners." He answered and expecting the next question, quickly continued.

"I will give you the first clue to the Tongue's location before you leave here and each checkpoint will provide further clues."

He gave everyone a moment to chatter about the rules before finishing.

"The passport and checkpoint system are to help prevent cheating; we don't want any repeats of last year…" He shot Uppercrust a look.

"What? I only wanted to uphold our family tradition of winning." He defended himself.

"Like your son?" Jonathan quipped.

Pooki took her husband's arm and sighed. "We don't really like to talk about Bradley Jr. junior and his college failures."

"Back to the current topic." Houndsworth reclaimed the conversation. "If both passports are not presented at a check point or one half of a team shows up to a check point alone, the team is disqualified. Both team members and both passports are required to proceed and finish. Everyone clear on these rules?" He asked.

Everyone nodded. "Excellent, your balloons are ready and stocked so if you will all follow me…"

Houndsworth turned and opened the door, leading everyone to his spacious back yard where six hot-air balloons were waiting.

The balloons were attached to baskets large enough for the occupants to rest comfortably inside with the coolers and boxes of supplies inside. Each balloon was also equipped with an extra fuel tank.

"Nice setup, but will this be enough fuel?" Jonathan asked, looking over the balloons with Hennifer.

"It should be plenty to reach your first check point and don't worry, each check point is properly stocked to provide each of you with more fuel and provisions." Houndsworth explained. "Go ahead and choose your balloons everyone."

Each couple chose their balloon, the Uppercrusts chose the royal blue balloon, the Hartzells the forest green balloon, The Joneses took the brown balloon, Rosolio and Brigitta took the light blue balloon and Flintheart dragged Goldie into the gold balloon leaving the ruby red balloon for Scrooge and Magica.

"Now, I will give you all your first clue: Once a part of a Great Empire, now home to an unsteady tower, could your treasure lie with Jupiter?"

Everyone took note of the clue and Houndsworth waved them off. "Good luck and I will see you all at the end. May the best couple win!"

Once they were in the air Scrooge and Magica discussed the clue. "It sounds like we should head to Italy, the Leaning Tower of Pisa specifically." Scrooge said. Magica shook her head and chuckled. "Not quite Scroogie; Italy yes, but we should go to the Temple of Jupiter. Remember, he asked if the treasure lies with Jupiter." "Ah, of course! Well then let's set our course for Italy!"

When they finally arrived in Italy they landed the Balloon in the arranged landing area and made their way to the temple, picking up provisions and a few souvenirs along the way.

"Are enjoying being back in your homeland love?" Scrooge asked, already knowing the answer from the happiness in her eyes as they walked arm in arm toward the temple.

"I haven't been back here in so long… Scroogie darling we should come back sometime for a vacation and bring the kids. I'll give you all a _real_ tour of Italy!" she smiled and gave Scrooge a quick kiss.

"Ah, hello! Isn't it nice to be back in our native Italy?"

They turned and saw Rosolio and Brigitta's cheery faces. "Of course, you figured out the clue just as quickly as I did." Magica chuckled. "Since we're all here, let's go to the temple together." Scrooge suggested.

Brigitta gave Scrooge a quizzical look. "Are alright Scrooge? What happened to your competitive streak?" he just laughed. "I'm just being a good sport… for now." He and Magica both chuckled at their friends' expressions.

"So, you're really just being cocky huh?" Rosolio laughed.

The two couples made their way to the temple and left with their clues and stamps just as the others arrived.

It was the same for the next three checkpoints over the following days. Scrooge and Magica figured out the clues quickly and easily and between his adventuring experience and flying experience they piloted their balloon effortlessly.

Rosolio and Brigitta were always right on Scrooge and Magica's heels, impressing them both and making Magica realize that Rosolio had more brains than she'd ever given him credit for and providing a really fun challenge for both couples.

Glomgold and Goldie were consistently behind everyone for their inability to work together, always arguing about the clues, the directions and who should be piloting the balloon.

Before anyone could reach the fifth checkpoint however, a severe storm warning for the area was issued so Houndsworth arranged for a mid-competition rest stop with one of the other members of the association who was in Germany so everyone landed their balloons on the estate of Dr. Albert Steinburger.

Dr. Steinburger was a kind older gentleman duck and owner of a successful German toy company.

He welcomed everyone, having prepared places to sleep and meals for them all.

However, while everyone dined and waited for further instructions Glomgold saw his opportunity to tilt the odds in his favor.

He snuck out and sabotaged the other balloons; he punctured Professor Jones's Balloon just enough that it would spring a leak later on. Then he tampered with the Hartzells fuel so the valves would jam. Finally he just opened the valve of the Uppercrusts fuel so it would all leak out and they wouldn't get off the ground again at all.

He couldn't tamper with Scrooge and Magica's or Brigitta and Rosolio's balloons however because both Magica and Rosolio expected something like that, so they had placed magical protections on their balloons which basically zapped Glomgold as though he was a mosquito on a bug zapper.

The next day Houndsworth notified everyone that the checkpoint location was changed and gave them a new clue to follow so after thanking Dr. Steinburger for his hospitality and he promised to get in touch with Scrooge after the competition to further discuss the deal they made.

Everyone piled into their respective balloons and while the others lifted off without a hitch the Uppercrusts remained on the ground.

"Bradley, what's the matter, why aren't we lifting off?" Pooki whined. "There's no fuel! Pooki, did you remember to close the fuel valves yesterday?" Her husband asked accusingly. "Hey, just because I married you for the easy life doesn't mean I'm stupid! _I_ would have closed the valve if _I_ had been the one manning it!"

They continued to argue about who left the valve open until the others were well on their way.

A few hours later the Hartzells began having trouble with their balloon.

"Jonathan, the valve is stuck, I can't close it." Hennifer struggled with the jammed fuel valve and her husband tried to help her. "You're right, it's really stuck and we're going higher!" Jonathan struggled and fought with the valve but it was jammed tight and balloon just kept floating higher and higher.

"First the Uppercrusts, now the Hartzells; something's fisheyfishy here." Scrooge said as he and Magica watched the other balloons. "Yes, someone tampered with the balloons." Magica agreed.

The remaining four competitors continued on their journey, heading for the new fifth check point, flying over the ocean and enjoying the sea breeze until another balloon encountered problems.

The Joneses were doing fine until a large tear suddenly opened in the side of their balloon, causing them to lose altitude fast.

"Minnesota! The balloon ripped! What do we do?" Marianne gasped. "I'll see what I can do…" Professor Jones traded places with his wife so she could try to keep control while he climbed up on the edge of the basket to try to find the tear.

"It's too high up, I can't patch it from here and it's getting worse, we'll have to abandon ship sweetheart." Professor Jones handed his wife a parachute and put one on himself. "But, Minnesota we're over the ocean! What do we do when we land?" "Look down there, there's an island, we can get to it easily and we'll be fine." He pointed to a small island below.

Marianne nodded and the two jumped, pulling open their chutes as they fell, softly descending to the island below while their balloon crashed into the ocean and began to sink.

"Are you alright Marianne?" Professor Jones asked his wife when they untangled themselves from their parachutes. "Yes, I'm fine but, Minnesota do you have your phone?" he quickly checked his pockets and shook his head. "No, I think I left it in the balloon." "Well then both of our phones are sunk. Now what?" Marianne sighed.

"Don't worry Marianne, I'll find a way to get us off this island!" Professor Jones tried to comfort his wife who just groaned. "We're gonna be here for a while."

"Well, looks like only three teams left." Goldie glared at Glomgold who still didn't look too pleased.

"Aye, but McDuck is still in the running, I couldn't sabotage his balloon or MacBridge's since they both have magical partners." He grumbled.

Goldie snickered. "Yes, I think you'd have to knock them both out if you want to win." Flintheart shot her a look. "I thought _you_ wanted to win too!" "Preferably but I don't think that's going to happen Flinty, in fact, from how things have gone I don't think you're getting anything you want this time."

Goldie grinned smugly and Glomgold turned back to watching the others angrily, then he remembered something… he had something he could use to fix the situation; he completely forgotten that his young intern, whom he had spying on Scrooge and Magica back in Duckburg, had snuck some extra 'supplies' into the balloon for him while they were in Germany.

Glomgold suddenly started looking around the basket and Goldie simply sat and watched, wondering what the idiot was up to. Then he found what he was looking for; a harpoon gun.

Goldie's expression turned to horror. "What are you doing with that!" Glomgold grinned evilly. "I taking McDuck out of the competition!" He exclaimed and laughed manically as he fired his weapon.

Brigitta and Rosolio were hovering nearby Scrooge and Magica when they all heard a loud noise.

Everyone looked over just in time to see the harpoon flying in their direction from Glomgold's balloon.

"What is that madman doing?" Rosolio gasped when he saw the harpoon flying their way and realized his and Brigitta's balloon was right in its path.

Then the harpoon hit the blue balloon, making a large rift in the material, causing all the hot air inside to be released quickly.

"Quickly, jump over here!" Scrooge called to his friends, knowing their balloons were close enough that they could make it to his and Magica's basket if they moved fast.

"You go first, Il mio amore." Rosolio helped Brigitta make her jump but then the balloon dropped suddenly and he fell backwards into the basket.

"Rosolio!" Brigitta cried as Scrooge and Magica pulled her into their basket and hers descended rapidly.

 **Poof**! Suddenly there was a plume of magic smoke and Rosolio appeared, sitting on the floor of the basket huffing as he held his right arm.

"Rosikins! You're hurt!" Brigitta knelt beside him. "I'll be okay Brigi-poo, the cooler in our basket hit me but it isn't serious I promise." He wrapped his other arm around her in a comforting hug.

"Well, now with one more shot they should all be out of the competition." Glomgold snickered as he reloaded the harpoon gun.

"You're crazy! You could kill them all!" Goldie tried to take the harpoon gun away from him but he held tight and during the struggle the gun went off and hit Scrooge and Magica's basket.

"Jiminy Crickets!" Scrooge cursed as he Jumped back, avoiding the tip of the harpoon as it attached itself to the basket.

"I can't believe this!" Magica glared at Glomgold's balloon.

She couldn't believe Goldie was actually helping Flintheart with this, actually helping him attack them; then again Magica knew all too well that supposed friends could turn on you without warning. Apparently Goldie O'Gilt was no exception.

"Now look what you made me do! Their balloon isn't popped and my harpoon is stuck!" Glomgold snapped at Goldie as she finally yanked the gun away from him.

She looked at the line connecting the gun to the basket and an idea came to her.

"Don't be so cranky Flinty, I know how to take advantage of this situation." She said, pressing the button to pull the line in.

"What are ya doing you crazy woman!" Glomgold snapped but Goldie just shoved him aside while she worked.

The balloon jerked, making Scrooge and the others aware they were being reeled in.

"Just what do they think they're doing?" Magica glared at the attackers.

"I don't know, but I guess we're gonna find out." Scrooge responded to his wife's rhetorical question.

"We should use our magic to get out of here before they do any further damage!" Rosolio said, now holding Brigitta protectively.

"I want to see just what that traitor has to say for herself." Magica moved to stand by Scrooge and they stood together, watching Glomgold's balloon get closer.

When the two balloons were side by side Goldie did her best to ignore the expressions on her friends faces and play her part. By now she was used to Scrooge looking at her with disappointment and a dirty look from the likes of Magica wasn't unusual but to see them both looking at her with a mixture of anger, betrayal and hurt was almost too much.

"What's the matter, not happy to see me Scroogie?" she teased.

"Not especially." He responded with a calmness that belied his anger.

"I honestly shouldn't be surprised by any of this." Magica said bitterly.

Rosolio and Brigitta just sat quietly behind Scrooge and Magica, but ready to defend themselves and their friends if necessary.

"Hey, I'm just going to unhook your basket and that's all. I promise." Goldie said soothingly, trying to handle the situation with care and not make any more trouble.

"What! But-" Goldie hit Glomgold to shut him up. "Just be quiet for once and let me handle your mess." She hissed at him.

Scrooge and Magica watched as she unhooked the harpoon and held it up with one hand to show them that was all she had done as she held the edge of their basket with the other to balance herself.

"See? Now you can go and carry on with the competition and we'll see you at the finish line." She gave a small smile but they still looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Magica, love, can you and Rosolio use your magic to get us away from them?" Scrooge asked, never taking his gaze off of the pair of cheaters.

"Gladly." "Of course." They responded and quickly whipped up a wind to move their balloon away from Goldie and Glomgold's.

Once they were far enough away Goldie turned to Glomgold, who was again yelling at her, with a smug grin. "Oh, can it Flinty. They're out of the competition."

Glomgold went silent in confusion. Goldie just continued to smirk and produced two passports. "They can't finish without these."

Glomgold began to smirk as well. "Good work! Now we can finish the competition and go home to start planning our wedding!"

"But what about your other scheme? They seem to actually be just fine; I think they figured you out and their marriage is still going strong." Goldie continued to grin smugly.

Glomgold's face fell as he replayed things in his mind and realized she was right. That couldn't be allowed so he grabbed the harpoon gun again and aimed it once more at Scrooge and Magica's balloon.

"We'll fix that then, if they crash then that's that!" he cackled as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Goldie tried to stop him but hadn't moved quickly enough, the harpoon was again flung and this time hit the balloon.

She had hoped taking their passports would be enough for Glomgold, but then she thoughtlessly pointed out that his scheme to break up Scrooge and Magica failed. Now their balloon was crashing to the ground and she felt responsible.

Phew! It took awhile but here's a new chapter! Sorry but I just had to do a cliffhanger, I just couldn't help it. This chapter is a bit a shorter than the last ones but that's because I've been busy with life, work other writing projects and the first chapter of a new Dimeshipping fic! There's still a few chapters of this one to go so it won't be up for a while.

I dropped several fun references in this chapter, can anyone name them all? TeeHee! One hint: There's a total of 7. Enjoy the chapter!


End file.
